Culpable
by Enichepi
Summary: AU Un trato, un nombre, un recuerdo olvidado...Cuando los recuerdos son más que mero pasado y la vida no es tan color de rosa como la creemos. Un secreto que no tardara en revelarse ante la fuerza del amor, no sin hacerte sentir "Culpable" primero.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

**Summary:** AU Eras la chica normal y el juguete de los populares. La buena, la santa, la virgen. Un día te aburriste del jueguito y les respondiste ¿Por qué tenías que decir precisamente su nombre? ¿Por que tenia que escuchar? Desde esa fatídica tarde todo comenzó entre nosotros. Chantaje, recuerdos, mentiras ¿Hasta donde llegaríamos?

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Cuando las cosas pasan, uno nunca sabe ni se llega a imaginar todas las repercusiones que tus actos tendrán en un futuro. Sabes que algo hiciste para merecer esto. Sabes que no siempre recibes caramelos y abrazos.

Sabes que las cosas buenas _no son para ti_.

Nunca imaginaste, que precisamente esa persona, hizo tanto por ti y tú ni siquiera lo _recordabas_.

Lo habías olvidado, porque estabas tan inmersa en tu desesperación y en tú soledad. Castigándote a ti misma por cosas de las que no tuviste control.

Te prohibiste sentir, te prohibiste expresar algo más que enojo y tristeza. Ya no eras tú y lo sabias. De hecho ni sabias quien eras. Incluso borraste escenas de tu vida para protegerte a ti misma. Y sin querer lo borraste a él también.

Pero te recordaba. Y no seria hasta meses después de reencontrarse que le darías las gracias por obligarte a conocerle de nuevo… por obligarte a abrir tu corazón.

Que siempre, aunque no lo supieras, le pertenecía.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que super!.. estoy con una nueva historia me atreví a lanzarla, este es solo el prologo, ¡espero les haya picado la curiosidad! Muy pronto subire el primer capitulo...que ira avanzando con la historia un poco mas....Este ha resultado un poco corto ¿verdad? Pero asi son los prologos... bueno algunos XDDD

Espero que nos leamos alli y que por supuesto les guste la historia....ya saben acepto comentarios y vegetales varios ^^

Saludos

**_Enichepi_**


	2. El nombre

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

**Summary:** AU Eras la chica normal y el juguete de los populares. La buena, la santa, la virgen. Un día te aburriste del jueguito y les respondiste ¿Por qué tenías que decir precisamente su nombre? ¿Por que tenia que escuchar? Desde esa fatídica tarde todo comenzó entre nosotros. Chantaje, recuerdos, mentiras ¿Hasta donde llegaríamos?

notas al final ^^

* * *

**_"Culpable"_**

_**Capitulo 1: " El nombre"**_

Ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida en las gradas de la clase de educación física, mirando la nada, mirando el vacío. Era increíble como pasaba de rápido el tiempo cuando no piensas.

O cuando piensas en lo de siempre, te escondes en lo de siempre.

¿Quién era?

La chica normal, la que nunca destacaba más que en las calificaciones. La que prefería pasar bajo las sombras del pasillo más escondido que por el patio más atestado de gente. La que se escondía tras el maquillaje suave y su flequillo, tras su estilo casual y cómodo de vestir. La que tenía pocos amigos. La que no buscaba nada, la que nunca pedía nada.

La que era victima de burlas matutinas o vespertinas por ser "inocente", por ser buena, santa. La que no mataba ni una mosca, ni quebraba un huevo. _Si me conocieran._

La que lloraba, a veces por no tener la suficiente valentía para enfrentarse a su situación y decir ¡Basta!

¿_**Es realmente eso lo que eres?**_

Termino la clase y me levante de mi posición de costumbre. Desganada tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la sala de clases para matar el tiempo. Tome mi ejemplar de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" para terminar mi lectura número cuatro de la novela de Austen y esperar a que el reloj marcara las 4:30 PM para poder salir e irme a mi casa, a mi hogar.

¿A una casa solitaria se le podría llamar hogar? Papá trabaja doble turno en la comisaría para poder mantenernos bien, por lo que siempre llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada cuando yo ya dormía plácidamente. No lo culpaba, ni mucho menos por eso lo quería menos.

Quería mucho a mi padre y lo respetaba también. Solo que a veces la soledad me ganaba la batalla y me hacia desear no existir, solo con el propósito de no experimentar la sensación. Aunque sabía que la soledad me la merecía, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir esto...

Dolor. Se sentía mucho dolor.

El bullicio de la clase al entrar al salón me despertó de la ensoñación. Era el grupo "popular" de la instituto, por lo tanto eran los que tenían el derecho de molestar al resto sin remordimientos ni temor a represalias. Mike, Jessica, Taylor, Erick, Laurent y Tania.

Era un grupo de estúpidos sin cerebro. De eso no me cabía ni la menor duda.

- ¡Pero si es Bella! – Dijo Mike con ese tonito que me desagradaba tanto. – y ¿Adivinen? Esta leyendo –

- Isabella para ti – le rectifique más no levante mi mirada. ¿Para que? ¿Para encontrarme con el brillo burlesco de sus pupilas? No, gracias.

- La monjita se nos enojo ¡Que pena! – Respondió Jessica con tono despectivo. Era de conocimiento público que ella y Mike se tenían "ganas".

No me gustaba que me trataran de santurrona. Era algo tan despectivo, tan incomodo que cada vez que escuchaba algún sinónimo de "santa" o "Buena" hacia que la ira revoloteara desde mi estomago hasta llegar a mi cabeza. La cual además de ponerme* en un rojo violento mis mejillas y no dejarme pensar con claridad, me hacia tener las incontrolables ganas de querer llorar de rabia.

Cosa que obviamente ellos malinterpretaban, dándoles la suficiente confianza como para continuar con su jueguito.

Además ¡Yo no era buena ni santa! No sabían nada de mí.

"_Por tu culpa,… solo es tu maldita_ _culpa_"

- Púdranse – les dije con toda la indeferencia que pude impregnar en mi voz.

¡- Que resentida por dios! –

- No sabes bella lo bien que te haría un poco de sexo, dejarías de ser tan _Brígida_ por la vida.- Dijo despreocupadamente Erick.

- Eso no la ayudaría, es un caso perdido – Rectifico Laurent, mirándome con suficiencia. De seguro tenia conocimiento de causa. Una zorra como ella tiene campo ganado en esa área.

- No lo creo – Dijo Mike acercándose a mi, y yo al sentir su presencia tan cerca mio no me atreví a enfrentarlo – Es mas yo me ofrezco a sacarte lo santurrona, apuesto que debajo de ese swetter no estas tan mal.- Su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo me dio asco. Hasta creo haber echo arcadas de solo imaginarlo tocar mis caderas o mis muslos con sus asquerosas manos.

Me habían molestado muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida escolar. Muchas. Pero ninguna se comparaba con las palabras de Mike hoy. El muy idiota se me estaba insinuando enfrente de sus amigos y su "novia" o amante y me ofrecía descaradamente sexo casual.

Menudo idiota, acosador inescrupuloso. Esto, definitivamente era pasarse de la raya. ¡Como los aborrecía!

- Ni muerta –

- Vamos - Tomo un mechon de pelo y jugueteo con él, colocándolo lentamente detrás de mi oreja. Aprovechando de acariciar mi mejilla – Me han tenido en abstinencia esta semana..- Dijo diciendo como si fuera el gran castigo del siglo y Jessica bufo detrás de el, propinándole un golpe sordo en su espalda.

- No me toques, además ¿quien te dijo que yo no he tenido sexo alguna vez? No me podrías jamás quitar lo santurrona… - Le dije arrebatadamente y sin pensar.- Por que alguien ya lo a hecho antes.- Ya lo había dicho…Ni modo.

Espere a ver su reacción.

¿Qué tal? Bella la que ellos creían la más buena de las buenas les respondía con lo que menos ellos esperaban. Aunque fuera mentira, ellos no lo sabían. ni lo tendrían porque saber jamás. Me había atrevido de una vez por todas a responderles y no quedarme callada asintiendo en mi lugar. Estaba bastante conforme conmigo misma, por lo que solo quería ver en sus rostros la sorpresa y la sensación de derrota.

Para que así de una vez por todas se vayan de mi vista y me dejen sola, en mi burbuja literaria que tanto me gustaba.

- ¿A… sí? –

- Lo siento…has llegado tarde – continue y trate de poner mi cara más inocente pero obviamente no lo logre – Así que ya pueden irse, e ir a molestar a otro lugar.-

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es la victima de Swan?- Tercio Taylor con curiosidad.

- ¡Ja! Y ellos creían que se los iba a decir. ¡Se podían ir al infierno, mal nacidos! Además que ni yo misma sabia quien, ya que nunca hubo esa vez*. Querían el cotilleo del año y yo no se los iba a dar.

- Pues no –

- Bella no es bueno mentir.. no podrías ir al cielo si lo haces –

- No miento – les asegure. ¿Quién iría al cielo de todas formas? Tenía mi pasaje reservado al lado contrario.

- Entonces dinos quien fue el "desafortunado" o sino creeremos que nos mientes – negó con la cabeza Tania como asumiendo que si los quería engañar tenia que inventarme algo mas bueno que eso.

Y tenia razón…¡Rayos!

¡No me dejaría vencer! No esta vez. No cuando la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Isabella Swan no iba a ser el foco de las burlas nunca más.

Busque en mi mente algún nombre del cual aferrarme, un nombre al cual poder dar sin mayores consecuencias y que me diera credibilidad.

Un nombre que al escucharlo dejaran de hacer preguntas y no se atrevieran a indagar más…

- Que patética… inventándote un amante fantasma.- rió estrepitosamente -nadie seria capaz de tocarte ni siquiera por compasión. Eres …-

¡Mierda! no quería ser falsa ni involucrar a nadie en esto, pero el deseo visceral de dejarlos callados por primera vez en mi vida, le gano la batalla a mi sentido de la justicia y sin pensarlo mucho- de nuevo - lo dije, un nombre que sin sentido lógico apareció en mi mente como un salvavidas.

- Edward Cullen -

- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El criminal? –

Sí, Edward Cullen el chico con la peor fama de la clase. El estudiante más temido del instituto que nunca hacía ni le importan lo que el resto diga, el que se vestía como cualquier chico normal pero que con su actitud y personalidad intimidaba a cualquiera. El chico que ningún estudiante, por muy popular o guapo que se crea, esta dispuesto a enfrentarlo u llevarle la contraria.

Él.

Edward Cullen.

El que además de todo lo anterior no creía, jamás, en las cotillas que se divulgaban por el instituto. Nunca. Lo que me daba la seguridad entonces, que si llegaba a escuchar algo de la boca de alguno de estos chicos, NO lo creería.

Además, muchas cosas se llegaban a decir de él y todas eran nada más que mentiras.

Creo. Yo había escuchado varias.

El chisme más reciente que había llegado a mis oídos sobre Cullen afectaba directamente sobre su virilidad. Como favor, le ayudaría. Estos estúpidos habían escrito: "_Edward Cullen se acostó con hombres en la cárcel_" en la pared del baño.

Eran unos bastardos. Ni siquiera había ido a la cárcel, mi padre lo negó cuando se lo comente. En esa oportunidad me dejó claro que no me quería cerca de él, por precaución. Si supiera lo que acaba de decir.

De todas formas a pesar de no hablar nunca con él, a pesar de solo encontrarnos con la mirada un par de veces en la cafetería y apartarla un poco asustada, o chocar en los pasillos cercanos a la biblioteca y ninguno de los dos pedir disculpas siguiendo con nuestro destino..

No podía decir que me cayera mal, ni tampoco bien. Tampoco podía decir que no me infundía un tanto de temor su fama…simplemente me era indiferente.

Lo que me preguntaba era como Cullen no hizo nada para desmentir ningún rumor en su contra. Él no había "cobrado venganza" a pesar de su fama de ninguna forma pública.

¿Por qué? Bueno yo tampoco me habría desgastado inútilmente en hacerlo.

Además nunca había provocado ni empezado ninguna riña, excepto una única vez cuando dejo a un chico casi en el hospital en nuestro primer año de instituto.*

Tres huesos rotos y una contusión en la cabeza. Lo que le valió a él suspensión por una semana y al desafortunado un mes en el hospital.

Todo lo demás que se decía de el no eran nada más que supuestos.

¿Quién pensaría que el hijo del único neurocirujano del pueblo tuviera tal comportamiento cuando recién se habían mudado?

¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese mismo niño- guapo y de buenos modales - se aislaría de todo el mundo?

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que sería el chico con la peor fama del instituto?

Nadie.

…

Es por eso que si aseguraba que el había estado conmigo en una situación "comprometedora" .

Le estaría ayudando.

Pero ¿Por qué?

No tenia ni la menor idea y a estas alturas con las miradas inquisitivas de Mike y Jessica frente a mi, eso ya no me importaba y me convencí que solo lo hacía para sacarme de una vez por todas esa peste de niños engreídos que me molestaban.

Mi buena acción del día, aunque de ser buena yo distaba mucho.

- ¡Quien lo diría el rarito de Cullen y la santurrona!-

- No les digas así, él no es ningún …–

- Si tú lo dices debe ser cierto ¿Verdad? ¡Cuidado no te vaya a embarazar!- me interrumpió Taylor sin educación, No me podía esperar nada mejor de ellos.

- ¿Qué tal es Cullen en la cama? – Agrego con curiosidad Tania que se había mantenido alejada de la conversación hasta el momento.

¿¡Eh?!

¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Seguir mintiendo? Dar mas información haría la farsa mas creíble ¿Cierto?

- No les daré detalles no es de buen gusto, pero ..uf – me sonroje de tan solo pensar en la imagen mental que tan simples palabras pudieron haber provocado.

Y el rubor de mis mejillas me ayudo. Era la única vez que agradecía sonrojarme tan fácilmente. Se quedaron mudos, de seguro procesando la información que les acaba de entregar. De seguro estaban sopesando si creerme o no, o si realmente Edward podría llegar a ser tan fenomenal como se lo estaban imaginando.

Aunque tras esta apariencia rebelde y despreocupada de Edward Cullen no diera ni los mas mínimos indicios de algo tan asqueroso como meterse conmigo. Mi fama inmerecida de la "chica buena" no les permitía dudar mucho. Además les había dado un nombre y detalles. Eso debía contar.

¿A que no?

Y sus caras me decían que de verdad se lo estaban creyendo.

Estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa en mi rostro y de tomar mis pertenecías e irme pues ya me había levantado cuando lo vi.

Ví a Edward Cullen en el umbral de la puerta de nuestro salón, apretando contra si una caja algo grande, con su mirada verde posada en la mía, con su cabello cobrizo desordenado apuntando a todos lados, su polerón de deporte sobre su hombro. Y su rostro sonrojado. Rostro que por cierto tenía una evidente mueca de sorpresa y molestia.

Mucha molestia.

Trague pesado y mi mochila cayó al piso. Mi libro también. De mi boca no salía palabra alguna solo estaba abierta en una perfecta "o"

¿Había escuchado? ¿Podría ser posible que el mismísimo Edward Cullen hubiera escuchado toda la mentira que lance sobre él?

Mentira que por cierto NOS involucraba.

No me debería importar. Cuando saliéramos de aquí le explicaría y le diría que no se preocupara. Que era un chiste, una broma del día de los inocentes (Que por cierto no era hasta en 4 meses mas) Que dejara el chisme correr y que al final todo se olvidaría.

O si me amenazaba con matarme o golpearme -en el peor de los casos- le aseguraría que diría la verdad, y que el no saldría mal parado de esta.

Yo lo había metido en esto yo lo sacaría.

Estaba entrando en un estado de shock en estos mismos instantes.

Aunque este chisme no seria nada en comparación con los anteriores,- pensé- y el nunca había hecho nada para impedirlos ¿Por qué le importaría ahora?

Estaba todo solucionado, tenia todo pensado…pero ¿Por que me sentía como la peor mierda del mundo?

- Edward, te la tenías bien escondida ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? – Le dijo con tono sigiloso Taylor.

- ¿Pero tu no eras…? Digo… ¿No son ciertos los rumores de los baños?- Pregunto escondido tras el hombro de Jessica un cobarde Mike.

- Que va a ser, si se ha follado a Swan – Le respondió Erick. Odie la palabra que había utilizado pero en pocas palabras eso era lo que había asegurado hace un rato.

- Es cierto -

Estaban hablando entre ellos ignorándome completamente.

Pero Edward Cullen se había quedado mudo, escuchándolos también. No quería que él hablara ni que digiera nada. Me moría de la vergüenza con tan solo pensar lo que él estaría pensando ahora de mi. Desearía que la tierra me tragara y me dejara bien al centro del planeta donde la lava me consumiera haciéndome cenizas.

- No..n..no es necesario que di..diga nada, – me atreví a decir mientras recogía mis cosas del piso y me dirigía a la puerta donde él estaba inmóvil, estático, siguiéndome con la mirada - además él y yo…No estam..-

Su brazo libre me detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar de la sala o antes que pudiera terminar la frase. No quise ni siquiera levantar el rostro para encararlo ¿Dónde había quedado mi valentía? ¿Mis deseos de venganza y victoria hacia la pandilla de bastardos? ¿Mis deseos de por alguna vez, una mísera vez, dejarlos callados?

- Tú y él ¿que? – reprendió Tania desde el fondo del salón – Yo creo que Isabella nos mintió con todo esto…pero dejemos que Cullen nos diga la verdad ¿No creen? –

- Sí, Cullen tu y ella… ¿Están de novios o algo así? –

Edward los examino con la mirada y el ceño fruncido por un buen rato antes de contestar. Le dio al ambiente cierto dramatismo y suspenso, que no me favorecía nada, pues la verdad era mi sentencia de muerte. Tanto con la pandilla de idiotas como para con él.

Aún me retenía en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucedería si les dijiera que si?¿Que ella y yo nos acostamos? ¿estarían contentos? – el silencio le dio la respuesta – entonces les diré la verdad…-

¡Rayos! Todo se terminaría ahora. Él diría toda la verdad y yo quedaría como la vil mentirosa y me valdría la mofa por el resto del año que quedaba. Sería el hazme reír del instituto y no podría caminar tranquila por los pasillos. Todo me apuntarían con el dedo y no podría mas ser Bella la invisible. De seguro el estigma me llegaría hasta la universidad.

No podría vivir con eso.

¡¿Qué había hecho?! Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué había tenido que involucrar a Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué él?

Ahora me odiaría. Me miraría con desprecio. Pero eso no me importaba ¿verdad?

Malditos, sean todos malditos. Por hacerme enojar tanto que no pensé en las consecuencias de mis dichos. Por tocarme e insinuarme asquerosidades que me dejaron ardiendo de furia. Por …

- Sí es verdad. Bella y yo estamos juntos, y por supuesto que nos hemos acostado muchas veces – Sonrío de lado -como lo hacen las parejas normales ¿verdad? Tuvimos una pequeña pelea en la mañana. De hecho, venia a disculparme con ella pero veo que no es necesario. Si nos disculpan – dijo agarrando mi mano y empujándome con él – nos iremos a "reconciliar" en un lugar mas privado-

Me jaló por los pasillos del instituto sin decir palabra. Mientras con mi mirada veía la cara sorprendida de Mike, Taylor, Jessica, Tania y Erick. Aunque creo que la más shockeada de todos era yo. Se detuvo en mi habitual rincón solitario de la biblioteca, soltando mi mano. Giro y dejo caer la gran caja que sostenía en la mesa ratona que tenia a sus pies.

Yo solo miraba el piso.

¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Encararlo y decirle "gracias por ayudarme"?

No, no podía.

Estaba tan avergonzada que mi mirada no se levantaría por nada del mundo. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría. No quería que pensara que era más patética de lo que seguro creería que era ahora. Una chica estúpida que se inventa un novio o amante para callar a los bravucones cuando le decían que ella era una santurrona que nunca había tenido sexo.

Aún sin levantar mi rostro le dije:

- Lo siento, perdóname por favor.…yo …- tartamudee inevitablemente.

No pude aguantar su silencio, eterno para mi. Ni mucho menos, pude aguantar escuchar las palabras que merecía.

"_Bella eres una mala niña, todo es tu culpa."_

"_Por Tú culpa te pasan estas cosas"._

"_Tú culpa"._

Salí corriendo sin mirar ni un segundo atrás. Perdiéndome en los pasillos, llorando en los rincones.

Nunca sería una niña buena, siempre terminaría dañando al resto y dañándome a mi misma.

Nunca hacia nada bien.

Nunca.

.

* * *

Chan!.... aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia..toda una aventura para mi... espero les guste y les de curiosidad..

es increible lo q se onvento bella y mas encima la mala suerte de que edward la escuhara justo! xD... eso si es ser ...bella! iman de la mala suerte! ...ahora.. ¿Que sucedera con ellos? ¿Edward estara tan enojado?¿Por que no dijo que era mentira todo?...

¡rayos!¿Que planea edward?

tachachannn...

lo sabremos en los siguientes capitulos ^^

que esten bien gracias por leer ...

No olviden dejar su impresion u comentario ..muchas gracias

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

_**Enichepi**_


	3. El trato

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

* * *

_**Culpable**_

_**Capitulo 2: "El trato"**_

Crucé la puerta del establecimiento educacional con la determinación de evitar como fuera a Edward Cullen, nuevamente. Por cuarto día consecutivo había logrado evitarlo sin mayores inconvenientes.

Lo cual me hacía sentir orgullosa.

Cuando reuniera el valor de enfrentarlo, darle las gracias, explicarle el suceso o ¡Algo! Lo haría. Pero ese día no era, ni sería, hoy. No podía ser hoy por que la verdad sea dicha: Me moría de miedo.

Es por eso que tenía un plan maestro.

En los recesos iba a la biblioteca corriendo y apenas tocaran el timbre para regresar volvía a mi sala por los pasillos que yo sabia no eran el recorrido común de Cullen, ya que el se iba no se donde durante ellos. Convenientemente desaparecía.

Aunque una revelación me dejo con mis planes por los suelos.

Cuando me llevo, mejor dicho me obligo a seguirlo después que les digiera a la sarta de idiotas "la verdad" me había llevado a "mi" rincón favorito de la biblioteca. La única mesa escondida tras el estante de literatura clásica inglesa, que tenia una silla con un respaldo comodísimo y daba al ventanal con vista al pequeño y hermoso bosque atrás del instituto.

Mi lugar privado, donde podía ser yo sin molestias.

¿Cómo sabia él de ese lugar? Ok. Es un lugar público pero nadie lo frecuentaba. Nadie a excepción mía y de la señora bibliotecaria, cuando iba a dejar un libro.

Coincidencia. Lo más seguro es que pensó que en ese lugar nadie nos molestaría y me podría intimidar a voluntad. Había descartado la posibilidad de tortura física, quizás sicológica era más probable, por lo que solo había elegido el lugar idóneo. Nada más.

No habría posibilidad que supiera que ese era _mi_ lugar, ni mucho menos que me escondía a veces ahí.

En fin. Tenia que seguir poniendo en práctica la fase uno del plan: llegar a la sala antes que nadie. Por lo que me levantaba una media hora antes de lo normal y me venía sin apuro. De seguro nadie llegaría antes que yo. Camine por los pasillos sin prisa, estaban solitarios, silenciosos, algo tétricos pero perfectos para mi. Tenía mi Ipod a un volumen decente y escuchaba la canción "Apologize" de One Republic. La iba tarareando un poco ya que era una de mis canciones favoritas, justamente iba en el coro.

¿Qué haría mientras tanto? Me quedaría en la escalera contigua las salas del tercer piso hasta que las abrieran y me pudiera introducir sin problemas. Como lo había hecho todos estos días.

La canción había llegado casi al final cuando una fuerza sobrenatural hizo que me levantara y mirara por la ventana de piedra caliza del pasillo hacia el patio. Curiosidad, sexto sentido, no sé, Llámenlo como prefieran.

Pero lo ví.

Mi objetivo número uno a evitar (llámese Edward Cullen) estaba caminando hacia el patio trasero del instituto, donde solo había árboles, árboles, piedras, flores y…sí ¡más árboles! ¿Qué haría él allí? ¿Y Tan temprano?

No me habrá seguido ¿Verdad? No, imposible. Creo que estaba demasiado paranoica el día de hoy. Aún así la curiosidad era un defecto importante en mí, por lo que mi mente ahora mismo maquinaba millones de hipótesis sobre la razón del porque Edward Cullen:

1.- Estaba tan temprano en el instituto.

2.- Se dirigía hacia el bosque del patio de atrás, solo.

3.- Me encontraba tan desesperada en saber las respuestas.

Mis piernas se movieron solas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cuando llegue al primer piso, específicamente a los pilares que separaban el patio trasero del patio delantero me detuve de golpe.

¿No quería evitar encontrármelo a toda costa? Entonces, ¿Qué rayos hacia yo siguiéndole como una detective sigue a un ladrón?

Debía estar loca. Mire el reloj y este marcaba la hora en que abrían las salas. Tome la determinación de terminar con esta locura y devolverme por donde mismo había venido, entrar a la sala, esconderme y continuar con mi lectura.

Si tentaba mucho a la suerte, de seguro me iría mal. No podía pedirle más de lo que ya me había dado. El aparente silencio de Cullen y la tranquilidad de no ser molestada, por el miedo que "si molestas a la chica de Cullen saldrás mal parado".

Aunque no sé cuando duraría la tranquilidad o el silencio de él pero lo disfrutaría al máximo.

.

Una semana.

Había trascurrido una semana demasiado tranquila para mi gusto. A pesar de mi plan "evítalo a toda costa" no había podido repeler sus miradas penetrantes en mi nuca durante los almuerzos cuando corría al casino y en tiempo record compraba algún emparedado vegetariano más un jugo de naranja y me devolvía a la sala. Me dejaba helada el saber que me observaba, pero en cierta forma me tranquilizaba el hecho de que no había intentado ningún acercamiento público hacia mi persona. Por lo menos, si lo había intentado, no lo había notado.

Mi amiga Alice, una chica alegre y expresiva (todo lo contrario a mí) que conocí cuando hace un año se mudo de la ciudad y se matriculo en este instituto, no estaba muy alegre con mi plan ( de hecho ni siquiera lo conocía).

Aun recuerdo su primer día de clases, cuando se acerco a mí sin más que una sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo:

"¡_Hola!, mi nombre es Alice Brandon. Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas_"

Y así fue desde ese momento ¿Curioso? Pues sí y mucho. Pero así es Alice. Nunca sabes lo que te depara el futuro con ella.

Además es poseedora de una personalidad única, y ahora la utilizaba para extorsionarme con preguntas del porque ya ni siquiera pasaba los recreos con ella conversando y comentando un libro que de seguro no le importaba. Era un interrogatorio de todos los santos días.

Hasta que un día tuve que explicarle en tiempo record la metida de patas que me mande con Edward. Y ella solo me respondió que era una bocazas y que simplemente esto me iba a enseñar a pensar antes de hablar. Era de la idea de pedirle disculpas lo antes posible, pero ni loca.

No ahora.

Tampoco en estos tres días siguientes a descubrirlo caminado tan temprano lo había visto nuevamente caminando hacia el bosque. No es que lo haya buscado ni mucho menos perseguido, pero aún así la duda seguía más que presente en mi cabeza. Siempre en mis momentos de debilidad me sorprendía mirando el paisaje del bosque trasero desde el ventanal de la biblioteca, deseando internamente verlo pasar y saber de una vez por todas a donde rayos se dirigía.

¿Y si tenía alguna plantación ilegal que escondía en un sitio eriazo? ¿O quizás se emborrachaba u drogaba allí, sin que nadie lo viera? ¿O se encontraba con alguna chica: la conquista del día? Descartado, no había visto pasar mucho menos a chicas hacia el bosque.

Entonces ¡¿Qué?!

Deje caer el libro de 750 páginas sobre la mesa. El sonido sordo que provocó me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y me hizo mirar sin siquiera proponérmelo, mi reloj de pulsera.

Las manecillas marcaban las 7 en punto de la tarde.

¿¡Ya eran las 7 de la tarde!? Mire hacia el exterior y el cielo estaba ya sin luz natural. ¿Cómo es posible que no notara aquel importante detalle?

Recogí mis cosas torpemente y las metí como cayeron a mi mochila. Camine como si el diablo me pisara los talones. No me podía permitir llegar tarde porque sino me atrasaría con la cena y no le podría dejar preparada la colación de Charlie para el día siguiente.

¡Eso sería una tragedia! ¡Dejar sin comida al comilón de Charlie!

Y para rematarla, aún no había terminado el informe de biología que se entregaba mañana a primera hora.

¡Genial!

Levante mis manos en señal de desesperación. Al hacer este movimiento la correa de la mochila se me deslizó del hombro y se cayo dejando en el suelo mis cuadernos.

¡Nada podía salir peor!¡Nada!

- Te la has arreglado toda la semana para evitarme ¿no es cierto? – Me dijo con su aterciopelada voz - ¿Me tienes miedo? –

Edward Cullen con su chaqueta negra y polera del mismo color con un estampado que no pude identificar. Jeans y zapatillas Converse del tono. Pelo cobrizo y desordenado, que le daban el estilo preciso entre casual y despreocupado. Sonrisa perfecta y ojos chispeantes.

Me levante como pude, hasta creo que me olvide de una lapicera en el piso y un cuaderno. No me importo. Solo quería salir, correr, perderme. Y creo que él lo tenia claro cuando me levante atropelladamente y ni siquiera lo mire porque me acorralo contra la pared cuando intentaba escabullirme, con ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y su rostro un tanto cerca del mío. Sus ojos eran tan avasalladores que me dejaron sin respiración, me acabada de dar cuenta que tenían un color verde profundo y hermoso.

Eran justo de la tonalidad de mi color favorito.

¡Ok! ese seria un detalle importante en cualquier otro momento. Cualquier otro en que no me estuviera intimidando con su presencia, en contra de una pared, en un pasillo solitario del instituto a las 7 de la tarde.

- Te ofrezco un trato o una tregua.- me dijo sonriendo aún con su mirada fija en mis ojos - Veras creo que me debes una y una bien grande. Gigante diría yo ¿verdad? –

- Mm – afirme con mi cabeza. ¿Que mas podía decir?

¡Me estaba ofreciendo un trato! No se si eso sería algo bueno o algo malo.

Otra vez mi mochila cayó al piso. Tenía que comprarme otra con urgencia.

- Yo no digo nada de nada – Continuo. ¡Genial! Eso era bueno, muy bueno. Al parecer vio la alegría en mi rostro y aumento su sonrisa ladeándola un poco. Casi me deja sin aliento, casi. - Dejo que esos estúpidos piensen lo que quieran de mí… con la condición de que me ayudes-

¡O no! Eso era malo, muy malo.

- ¿Y…yo ayudarte? ¿En…en que podría ayudarte yo a ti? – le dije nerviosa. ¿Qué podría tener o hacer yo para ayudar a Edward Cullen?

- No tengo porque decirte el porque, no creo que te interese saber la vida de alguien como yo ¿verdad? – dijo con un tono ¿triste?

Debió de ser mi imaginación. De todas maneras no estaba pensado, escuchando ni hablando claramente con él tan cerca.

- Solo quiero que me ayudes con Biología. No es mucho pedir ¿A que no?– chasqueo la lengua – ¡Rayos! No es que me agrade que me ayuden con la materia pero lo necesito y tú me debes un favor. Silencio por silencio. -

Ese era un buen trato, no había involucrado a terceros, ni catástrofes sociales. Tampoco la mentira que dije en su contra me había valido una golpiza o amenazas de muerte. De hecho sus palabras no estaban nada de mal. Quizás No era tan malo como lo pintaban.

Pero ¿Para que quería Edward Cullen ayuda en Biología? ¿Le interesaban las notas? Eso si era una gran sorpresa y obviamente según las cartolas de notas no le iba mal ¿Por qué rayos necesitaba ayuda si tenia mejores notas que el común de los mortales? O eso creía porque no me dedicaba a ver que notas tenía un chico como él.

Definitivamente no estaba en mis planes ayudar a un chico como él. Digo, puede que me traiga problemas o algo así.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? - dijo acercándose un poco mas. Eso me puso si es posible mas nerviosa ¿Cómo quería que le respondiera si seguía acercándose? -Esta bien, si no quieres….entonces les diré a todos lo de tu mentira y no solo a Mike y su pandilla. Sino a _todo_ el instituto ¿Me pregunto que pasaría? Una lastima…- Se separo por fin de mí, y se giro dándome la espalda. Creía que se iría y de hecho comenzó a caminar lentamente.

¿Eso había sido un chantaje? Retiro lo dicho Cullen sí que era malo. Ruin, malvado,...argh.

- ¡Espera! – corrí a su encuentro, se detuvo y supe que me estaba escuchando por lo que me atreví a hablar – Esta bien. Acepto. Acepto –

- Muy bien – se giro. Continuaba sonriendo. Esto me parecía más aterrador aún. Jamás había visto que sonriera tanto. Bueno tampoco es que lo conociera mucho. - Así me gusta –

Me dejo ahí en mitad del pasillo y paso a mi lado. Pensé que se había ido pero no podía estar más equivocada. Volvió a pasar junto a mi pero esta vez con mi mochila en sus manos. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? La había tirado – y olvidado completamente- cuando me acorralo en la pared.

Estaba por doblar la esquina cuando recién caí en la cuenta que ¡Se llevaba mi mochila! ¡Se la estaba robando! Corrí de nuevo. No se había alejado mucho así que no me costo alcanzarlo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? –

- Camino – me respondió ligeramente.

No era tonta ¡Eso ya lo sabía!. Y yo pensé que se iba a detener al notar que lo había alcanzado, me equivocaba. Como siempre con él estos últimos minutos, nada era lo que parecía.

- ¡Pero te llevas mi mochila! –

- Ah – miro su mano derecha. La que ¡Justamente llevaba MI mochila¡ - es verdad ¿Importa? – me dijo

- Pues claro que importa, por que es MIA. Devuélvela …-

- ¿Cómo dices? –

- ¡QUE ME LA DEVUELVAS!-

Mi voz retumbo en las paredes solitarias del tétrico lugar. Hasta creo que se formo un eco. Pero para mi sorpresa estábamos en la puerta del instituto de Forks. ¿Me había llevado la mochila hasta la salida?

- Esta bien, no tienes porque gritar – dijo masajeándose la sien con una mano. Me paso la mochila colgándomela de un hombro. – ¿Piensas irte sola a tu casa? ¿caminando?–

- ¡Mierda!- Me había olvidado completamente de aquel detalle. Tenia que ir a cocinar y terminar el informe.

Y no podía negar me daba un poco de susto caminar sola por las calles para llegar a mi casa al otro lado de la ciudad. Pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Tenia que irme y como no tenia auto – mi camioneta había muerto tras años de uso, sin contar que ya era chatarra – caminar era la única opción (el autobús a esta hora ya no pasaba).

- Pues si – le dije expulsando un suspiro frustrado. ¡ Como me gustaría tener devuelta mi Chevy!

- Desde ahora te irás conmigo todos los días – sentencio empujándome por la espalda hasta su flamante auto. Un volvo plateado del año. Sí, todos creían que lo había robado pero su padre era Médico así que lo dudaba. Aunque una cosa no se podía negar: era lindo, demasiado. Me refiero al auto.

…

Esperen un momento ¡Dijo que me llevaría todos los días!

- ¡¿Que?! No, no , no ,¡No! - le dije zafándome de su agarre - ¿Qué pretendes?¿Porque haces esto? Lo de la tutoría lo acepto por meter la pata hasta el fondo. Lo sé pero..- chantajeándome, y ahora ¿diciéndome que me iba a dejar todos los días?- ¿No te estarás pasando? – le dije enfadada.

A estas alturas me importaba un rábano que fuera Edward Cullen; a quien yo temía, a quien todo el colegio respetaba por miedo… quien estuviera enfrente mío con su mirada fijada en mis ojos. No me importaba ¡esto ya era mucho!

¡Solo se merecía una disculpa y ya!

- ¿Qué me estoy pasando? – siseó -Tú has dicho que nos hemos acostado al grupo más cotilla del pueblo y que estábamos saliendo ¿No es así?, has utilizado _Mi nombre_ a tu favor y yo no he dicho nada. Es más te he ofrecido un trato razonable a cambio de mi silencio y aun así dices ¿que él que se esta pasando soy yo?-

- Esta bien, sé que hice mal. Me disculpo ¡En serio! Pero …-

- Pero nada, Tus disculpas me valen. Ten claro esto Isabella que el que manda ahora soy yo. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa más…Les dijiste al resto que salíamos, pues salgamos. –

Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, librando una batalla de fuerzas de voluntades y sumisión. Obviamente yo perdería y así sucedió. Desvíe mi vista girando mi rostro. Me quito nuevamente la mochila y la echó dentro del asiento trasero de su auto. Entro al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y espero.

- Entras o te obligo – me dijo sin despegar la vista del frente. Sabía que hablaba en serio, sabía que lo haría si no entraba. Así que lo hice, con el ceño fruncido y mi cara en dirección a la ventana del auto lateral a mí.

No emití palabra alguna. Me había dejado callada sin posibilidad de rebatir nada. Estaba muy enojada pero él había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho. Tenia razón; yo lo había utilizado para mi beneficio y el me estaba ofreciendo un trato.. Pensé en todas sus palabras una y otra vez. Había odiado su soberbia y su tono autoritario. ¡Yo no le pertenecía! ¡¿Qué se creía el muy imbécil?!La tutoría me parecía justa pero…¿salir? ¿Qué quería lograr él con esto?

Me retracto si alguna vez pensé que no era como decían, pues era mucho peor. Tenía demasiada rabia conmigo misma por el maldito día que dije esas palabras y elegí ese nombre.

"_Edward Cullen"_

Tenia rabia con el chico que conducía pero algo en mi interior me obligaba a no negarme y seguirle la corriente, algo...

Aunque una cosa me quedo dando vueltas sin posibilidad de poder sacármela de los pensamientos.

"_Les dijiste al resto que salíamos, pues salgamos."_

Me sonroje en contra de mi voluntad. Otra vez la pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería él al pretender salir conmigo? Quizás solo era una jugarreta de mal gusto..quizás.

- Llegamos –

Habíamos llegado a mi casa y ni siquiera me había percatado del hecho. No le había dado indicaciones y además habíamos llegado sin complicaciones. De seguro conocía muy bien la casa del jefe de policía local.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que "salgamos"? – le pregunte temerosa.

- Eso – dijo despreocupadamente.

¿Eso? Con "eso" no me respondía nada. Gruñí por lo bajo.

- ¿No estabas hablando en serio verdad? –

- Yo siempre hablo en serio. ¿No has escuchado el dicho " ten cuidado con lo que deseas"? –

- Mi padre es el jefe de policía – Le dije con el deseo que si pensaba en hacerme algo, se arrepintiera ahora mismo.

- Lo sé –

- No querrás tener más problemas con la justicia, si me haces algo…-

- No se que has escuchado de mi, pero pensé que era mas inteligente. De verdad. Además he tenido durante toda la tarde oportunidades de hacerte algo y no lo he hecho ¿Para que querría hacerlo a estas alturas? Utiliza tu cabeza no me digas que la tienes de adorno -

- Pero supongo que todo será de mentira..pantalla. – el no me respondió. Suspiro y cerro los ojos cansado -Estas…Estas enfadado conmigo ¿verdad? – me miro con sus ojos brillantes pero no pude descifrar el significado de su mirada.

- Vete… - dijo, evitando magistralmente mi pregunta - de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Contando que además tienes que hacer dos informes para mañana –

¿Dos informes? Me imagino que habla del informe de biología. ¡Rayos!

No le discutí nada. Salí del auto sin decir ni adiós ni un hasta luego ¿Para que? Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa note como su volvo se perdía en la calle y su cabello cobre se perdía también en las sombras.

…

Tenía problemas. De un momento a otro había terminado involucrada con el supuesto matón del colegio. Ahora estaríamos "saliendo" y yo además tendría que ser su tutora de Biología. Sin contar, por supuesto, que me iría a dejar a casa todos los días y no podía negarme.

¿Cómo le explicaría todo a papa? ¿A mis pocos amigos? ¡¿Cómo?!

Bella la que nunca había tenido novio. La que ningún chico se intereso en ella. Ahora tenía un "novio" y no uno cualquiera ¡NO!.. sino que tenía de novio al mismísimo Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué mi vida tenia que ser tan injusta? ¿eh?

* * *

NDLA: Holaaaa!! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic, espero les guste! mas adelante vienen POV alice y POV Edward. Pero la hsitoria la baso principalmente el POV bella....-.-

Y wow! ¿Que hara edward por las mañanas?¿ Conoce edward el lugar de bella?¿Novios?!

jajajajaja...

CHAN!...

nus estamos leyendo seria interesante saber sus hipotesis respecto a la historia..para ver como se esta entendiendo la trama.. gracias por leer!!...

bye!!

**_Enichepi_**


	4. Porque eras tú

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Porque eras tú.**

Tenía muchísimo sueño. Había dormido tan solo 4 horas y hasta había alcanzado a saludar a Charlie, toda una hazaña. ¿Por qué? Porque estuve partiéndome la cabeza realizando dos ¡Sí, dos! Informes de Biología.

Odiaba más que nunca a las células y sus malditas funciones.

Ribosoma, Retículo endoplasmático rugoso, liso, núcleo…odiaba todo lo que se relacionara con células eucariontes. Era un hecho que no estudiaría nada relacionado con ciencias, aunque me fuera excelente en el ramo.

Antes muerta.

Además como ya no estaba en acción el plan de alejamiento contra Cullen, me permití dormir 30 minutos más. Mala maniobra pues ahora estaba llegando tarde a clases. Cuando Yo nunca llegaba tarde.

¡Perfecto!

Mi vida cada día era más perfecta. Y por favor noten el sarcasmo.

- Srta. Swan – llamo la directora - ¿Llegando tarde? ¿Usted? –

Afirme con mi cabeza. ¡Lo único que me faltaba! Que la directora me pillara tratando de entrar sin anotarme en el libro de atrasos. Camine desganada hacia el libro y con un lápiz coloque mi nombre y firma.

- Espero no se vuelva a repetir querida, es una lástima que manches tu intachable hoja con esto. Aunque uno no es nada. Vaya a su clase sin demoras por favor -Dijo y continúo con su habitual rutina de regaños hacia los habituales atrasados.

Bostecé y me dirigí al tercer piso. Mis pies pesaban mucho pero aún podía caminar. Ya había llegado a los últimos escalones cuando una figura al final de la escalera llamo mi atención.

- Pensé que ya no venias – Dijo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Suspiré.

- Pues ya me ves, estoy aquí. No te ibas a quedar sin tu informe – saque de la mochila una carpeta con un informe pulcramente confeccionado y se lo estiré.

- No era por eso que estaba preocupado –

…

¿Preocupado? Note que él también llevaba su mochila, por lo que tampoco había entrado a clases. ¿Me había estado esperando? Saco de su bolso una carpeta parecida a la mía y me la mostró.

Era un informe de biología, incluso con más hojas que el mío. Inaudito. ¡¿Ya había hecho su informe, y aún así yo me había quedado hasta las 3 de la mañana haciéndole el suyo?!

De seguro cuando pase por su lado tratando de ignorarlo, mi ceño estaba más que fruncido. Quizás hasta mis cejas parecían una sola. Estaba muy enojada.

Escuche una risita proveniente de mi espalda pero con el sueño que tenia de seguro lo había imaginado. No me importaba tampoco.

Engreído.

Entramos a la sala, juntos obviamente, y todos nos quedaron mirando. Después de una semana desde que él rumor había corrido por el instituto nadie nos había visto juntos. Esta era, como decirlo, la primera aparición en sociedad. ¿Era eso lo que el buscaba al esperarme?

Lo tenía todo planeado. Aunque aún no puedo entender el porque, pero ya ni modo. Para el bien de mi poca salud mental decidí dejarlo estar Ya se aburrirá y me dejara libre, y en el peor de los casos nos graduaríamos en 4 meses más. De ahí no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

- ¿Por fin le pediste una disculpa? – Me pregunto Alice cuando llegue a su lado al fondo del salón.

- Si y no- Le respondí desganada.

- ¿Cómo es eso? -

Sabía que la profesora escuchaba – o suponía escuchar- nuestra breve conversación susurrada por lo que decidí contarle todo a Alice, disimuladamente mediante una infalible notita.

"_Que sí, le pedí disculpas. Pero no me las acepto y me pidió a cambio dos cosas. Que fuera su tutora de biología y…"_

"_**¿Y qué?**"_

"_Ay Alice. Ni yo entiendo lo que me pidió."_

**"¿Qué cosa? Dímelo."**

Me demoré un rato en decidirme a contarle. No era fácil, ni para mi era fácil entenderlo ¿Qué pensaría Alice de mi si le contara que accedí? ¿Quizás pensaría que yo…?

Mi amiga no era conocida por tener la paciencia como cualidad principal así que se acercó aprovechando que la profesora estaba de espaldas anotando unos ejercicios matemáticos cuando me volvió a preguntar.

- Si te pidió algo obsceno te juro que lo mato – me susurro arrugando con sus pequeñas manos el papel.

- ¡No!.. o sea.. me pido que... -me acomode en el asiento.- pero no le vayas a decir a nadie. ¡Por favor! –

- Cuéntame –

- Que "saliéramos" – le dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos.- Que aparentaremos salir, tal como yo lo había dicho frente a Mike y su grupito.

La mandíbula se le desencajo medio centímetro de lo habitual. Estuve a punto de levantarme y llevarla a la enfermería cuando comenzó a reírse no tan disimuladamente. Tuvimos todos los ojos del salón puestos en nosotras y Alice, a pesar de eso, no paraba con su show. Ya podía escuchar como la sangre de la profesora hervía en su cabeza y como de su boca salían las palabras atropelladamente.

- Swan y Brandon, salgan de mi clase ¡Ahora mismo! –

¡Genial! ¿Es que este día no podía empeorar? Mi conducta intachable estaba irremediablemente manchada. No es que me importara mucho pero las becas no se las daban a los desordenados. Primera vez que llegaba atrasada a clases, primera vez que me expulsaban de la sala y todo por culpa de una sola persona ¿Es necesario que diga su nombre? ¿NO, verdad?

Salimos, Alice aún riéndose tratando de ocultar su risita con una mano y yo con la mirada en el piso. Cuando cruzamos el umbral estalló en una gran carcajada.

- ¡Alice!¡¡¡shhhh!!! – trate inútilmente de taparle la boca. Inútil digo porque con sus movimientos de bailarina se escabullía con una facilidad envidiable.

- Es que… jajajaja… ¡Bella! –

- No te burles, no tuve opción. –

Tratando de ser empática con mi preocupación. Detuvo su cuadro de histeria provocada por mi declaración y mi rostro. Tomo aire y nos sentamos en las escaleras esperando que el timbre sonara.

- Bella uno siempre tiene opción –

- Créeme que yo no –

- Pero veamos el lado positivo del asunto, ¡Ahora tienes novio! – Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Alice tenía razón, yo nunca he tenido novio. Ni tendría.

- JA JA ¡Que gracioso Brandon! – Su risita melodiosa inundo el pasillo provocando un eco armonioso.

- Hablando en serio- me dijo moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro y perdiendo su mirada en el vacio - Mira, ya no te molestaran tanto porque le temen a Cullen. No querrán lastimar a _su chica_. ¿Entiendes mi punto? –

- No soy su chica – dije y luego me gire a verla mas detenidamente –¿Me estas diciendo que saque provecho de esto? Estas loca. Quizás Edward este planeando algo o que sé yo. ¿Por que sino como explicas que lo haya impuesto así tan de repente?-

- Ay Bells. Has escuchado el dicho "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" – Puse una cara de pocos amigos que asustó a mi amiga.

- Eso mismo me dijo él. ¿Crees que yo lo desee? –

- Pues eso le dijiste a Mike – Alice volvió a romper en carcajadas.- Mira, no pierdes nada con preguntar ¿Verdad? Después de todo eres su novia-

¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de burlarse?

Estaba que ahorcaba a Alice cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso. La mire con amenaza y ella comprendió el mensaje "_No molestar más a Bella_". Nos levantamos y caminamos al casino. No había alcanzado a desayunar por lo que mi organismo estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de comida. Además mi acompañante estaba más que feliz porque ya no tendría que andar buscándome o quedándose sola en los descansos. Debido a su extraña personalidad y sus habituales "ausencias" no muchas personas la querían como amiga. De hecho casi nadie sabía mucho de ella, ni yo sabía mucho de su familia, en fin.

Este era, lamentablemente, un instituto donde las apariencias lo eran todo.

Llegamos al casino. Cogí del mostrador un par de chocolates en barra que me encantaban, tenían almendras enteras deliciosas. Alice por su parte sacó una galleta de avena y una cajita de leche natural. Las pagamos y caminamos lentamente por los pasillos conversando de cosas inútiles y divertidas hasta llegar justo cuando terminaba el descanso.

Así pasó el día, sin contacto con Edward aparte de la clase de biología. Donde entrego su trabajo- pulcro y grueso - cuando la profesora se lo pidió. No pude evitar mirarlo con recelo. El me devolvió la mirada y yo la aparte de inmediato haciendo un mohin disgustado.

Me despedí de Alice cuando ella se iba apresuradamente a sus clases de danza al otro lado del pueblo. Era la última en salir, creo que lo instauré inconscientemente como cábala o algo así porque me sentía terriblemente mal cuando salía y aún quedaba alguien en sala. Manía, tal vez.

Cuando doblaba la última esquina del edificio note que Edward Cullen estaba a los pies de las escaleras apoyado en la pared con audífonos en sus oídos. Se escuchaba un suave murmullo, tranquilo y sereno, salir de sus oídos.

¡Mierda! Me había olvidado la otra parte de su petición. Iba a devolverme sobre mis pasos silenciosamente ¡Si tan solo fuera la quinta parte de ágil y delicada que Alice!

_**¡Crack!**_

Choque con unas escobas y baldes que habían dejado los auxiliares de aseo, lo que provoco un gran ruido y él lo notó.

Obviamente.

- Hola – se acercó pausadamente - ¿Lista para irte? – me dijo mientras guardaba y apagaba su Ipod nano en su bolsillo.

- Ehm..yo ..-

- Tomare eso como un sí –

- ¡Espera! Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo – recordé de repente. Quizás con eso se iba y me dejaba sola.

- Te acompaño – ¡_Fantástico_!

- No es necesario.-

- Lo es –

Me acompaño en silencio durante todo el camino a la biblioteca con las manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada al frente, sin girar ni una vez. ¿Qué pretendía?

Me tome mi tiempo para elegir la novela que leería ahora que ya había terminado de leer "Orgullo y prejuicio". Seguía con mi dedo los lomos de los libros tratando de hacer una buena elección, lentamente disfrutando el roce de mis yemas con las antiguas portadas llenas de polvo.

¡Era una sensación relajante!

Cuando estaba en una biblioteca, librería o en cualquier parte donde hubieran muchos libros mi mente se alejaba de las preocupaciones y se dedicaba a la volar en las letras y en los personajes. Díganme ñoña, tonta, nerd. Pero me sentía totalmente en mi mundo.

Un mundo sin problemas, sin chismosos, sin tratos, sin Edwards Cullens.

Es por eso que quizás ni siquiera me acorde que Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, observándome sonreír como tonta al abrir las portadas y leer un poco de cada novela.

Me había olvidado completamente de él.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en un libro al final del estante, arriba en la última fila. Trate de alcanzarlo, pero mi talla – 1,65 mt - no me daba para tanto. Hice varios intentos fallidos antes de pensar en ir a buscar la escalera que siempre utilizaba para estos propósitos, pero no fue necesario. Edward se había posicionado detrás mío y con sus largos y fuertes brazos me había alcanzado el tomo que quería sin mayor esfuerzo.

Pude sentir su respiración en mi pelo y su pecho en mi espalda. Pude sentir su brazo, el que estiró para coger el libro, rozar mi hombro. Pude oler su perfume inundar mis fosas nasales. Pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerme que me hizo temblar un poco.

Escalofriante.

- Toma – me dijo chocando el libro en mi frente, supe que sonreía por el timbre de su voz. No se movió ni un centímetro… ni yo tampoco.

No podía. Mi cuerpo no respondía.

En esos momentos recordé las palabras de Alice;

"_[…]_ _No pierdes nada con preguntar ¿Verdad? […]"_

- ¿Por qué? – le dije en susurro tomando el libro sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Mm? –

- ¿Por qué, simplemente no lo dejaste pasar? Nunca te ha importado lo que digan de ti ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? – La biblioteca estaba muy silenciosa de seguro éramos los únicos en ella. Había entre nosotros un ambiente íntimo extraño.

- Porque eras Tú -

Separó su cuerpo del mío y volvió a su antigua posición apoyado en el estante. Sentí el vacío helado recorrerme cuando ya estaba detrás mio en cierta forma protegiendome.

Quería darle la cara y seguir preguntándole pero no podía girarme aún. Tenía mi rostro ardiendo, mi respiración entrecortada y mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. No había parpadeado tampoco, estaba demasiado absorta en las palabras que había dicho y en el efecto que tuvieron en mí.

¿Por qué era yo?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Me canse de los porque. – despego su espalda y comenzó a caminar algo malhumorado o quizás ¿avergonzado? -Ya tienes tú libro, vámonos. –

Salimos de la biblioteca no sin antes registrar mi pedido. Recién ahí me di cuenta que había cogido el libro "Cumbres Barrascosas". Otro de mis favoritos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa antes de que me bajara de su Volvo me detuvo y me hizo mirarlo. Por un momento pensé que me diría algo respecto a lo que paso en la biblioteca pero Edward siempre me sorprendía.

- El sábado tengo la tarde libre, así que ese día estudiaremos para el certamen de biología de la próxima semana –

- ¿A que hora? – pregunte resignada. Últimamente solo me resignaba a todo lo que me pedía.

- A las tres en mi casa – estaba acomodando la llave para partir cuando dimensione sus palabras: SU casa. Yo jamás había ido a su casa ni tenía la intención de ir.

- ¿A tú casa? – ya había cerrado la puerta del copiloto y le estaba preguntando desde la ventana de su auto.

- Sí –

- ¿No puede ser en otro lugar? la biblioteca pública, el parque…no sé – un lugar con más personas donde no pudiéramos estar "solos". Su rostro detonaba sorpresa. ¡Ok! quizás en estos lugares no podríamos concentrarnos pero no me importaba mucho en realidad.

- Ok entonces en tú casa. Nos vemos –

Partió y se perdió rápidamente en la calle. Mi casa… Por lo menos el sábado Charlie llegaba temprano – a las 6 de la tarde – y eso significaba que él tendría que irse antes, mucho antes, porque ni loca ni desquiciada querría que ellos se encontraran y Edward le dijera: "¡_Hola! Soy Edward Cullen el novio de su hija_" De imaginarlo me estremecía. Esta "relación" solo era pantalla no tenia porque enterarse medio mundo, ni mucho menos papá. ¡Mucho menos él!

Aunque no estaría mal que Charlie sacara su pistola y lo amenazara .Quizás así se arrepentiría de no haberlo dejado pasar. Sonreí ante la imagen mental y entre a la casa.

.

Estaba cansada. Ya había hecho todo lo que me correspondía. Mi tarea, la cena, y un poco de limpieza vespertina. Me habían dado las 12 de la noche en hacer todo, no se porque me demoré tanto esta vez.

No, sí lo sé.

Cada 15 minutos de concentración tenía unos 20 minutos mirando el vacio y recordando lo sucedido en la biblioteca.

Sinceramente en este tiempo imagine las cosas más inverosímiles posibles para darle explicación al hecho. Quizás él estaba preparando una venganza hacía mi pero ahí me surgía la interrogante ¿Qué le había hecho? No recuerdo haber tenido contacto anterior con Cullen más que las miradas nerviosas en los pasillos durante los cuatro años de instituto.

Un recuerdo me invadió sin aviso. Un recuerdo borroso, que no podía describir bien. Imágenes retorcidas, desenfocadas y sin sentido.

_- No te atrevas a tocarla – alguien siseo a un costado con la voz cansada._

_- ¡Que pasta! Justo en la mejor parte–_

_- Eres un Hijo de …-_ _Sonidos secos y fuertes fueron lo siguiente. Gritos bajo un manto de oscuridad que me hicieron retorcerme._

_- ¡Corre! -_

Me paré del asiento con el corazón en la mano ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

No trate de inmiscuirme más en esos recuerdos. Por algo no lo recordaba, por algo mi mente no lo dilucidaba con claridad. De seguro no era importante. Lo deje pasar, no quería pensar más en eso. Me oprimía el pecho con un dolor desgarrador hacerlo.

Era como si mi subconsciente quisiera saber más, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente lo evitaban a toda costa.

No debía hacerlo, por mi bien.

Traté de tranquilizar mi respiración, de calmarme para poder sentarme de nuevo.

…

Unas de las siguientes hipótesis - la más retorcida hasta el momento – me decía que el "quizás" solo quizás tuviera algún sentimiento hacía mí. O sea, enamorado no. Pero gustar, podría ser.

Solté una gran carcajada. ¡Eso era imposible! Edward Cullen jamás, JAMAS se interesaría en alguien como yo. Éramos totalmente diferentes y nunca habíamos hablado antes. ¿Cómo de un momento a otro iba a estar enamorado de mí?

- ¡Pfff! – bufe y continúe riéndome.

Cerré mis apuntes de Historia. Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, Charlie entro por la puerta colgando su pistola en el perchero junto con su chaqueta.

- Buenas noches Charlie ¿Has tenido un buen día? – le pregunte acercándome a él.

- Bella.- dijo notando mi presencia a su lado - Pues sí, agotadora como siempre –

- Mmm – me imagine todos los operativos de los cuales tuvo que hacerse cargo. Este pueblo era pequeño pero no estaba libre de los criminales.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? ¿otra vez lo deberes? – me pregunto extrañado.

- Pues sí, pero ya me iba acostar –

- Que duermas bien hija – Se despidió con un beso en mi sien.

- Gracias – subía las escaleras lentamente cuando recordé lo del sábado. – Ah Charlie, el sábadovendráunamigoaestudiar –

- Oh sí, ningún problema que venga Alice, cariño –

Mi padre había entendido mal. Creyó que le había dicho amiga en vez de amigo o automáticamente relaciono a Alice – mi única amiga que él conocía – con la palabra amigo. Mejor. Decidí dejarlo que pensara eso, así me ahorraría un sermón o una discusión padre e hija. Tal vez incluso invitara a Alice también el sábado, esa era un buena idea.

- Que descanses Charlie –

Entré a mi habitación, programe mi despertador, arregle mi mochila, mi ropa y me dormí. Me recosté con la mirada perdida en el techo y con mis pensamientos puestos inevitablemente en lo que había pasado en la biblioteca. Quería dejarlo pasar, ¡De verdad que quería! Pero me provocaba algo tan cálido en mi pecho que me era imposible no desear sentirlo otra vez y preguntarme el porque.

Hasta que mis párpados se cerraron llevándose consigo todo pensamiento y dejándolo en nada.

* * *

Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo ¿que les parecio? Pues ame esta parte de la biblioteca..es tan awwww.....XD

¿Que tal di me dicen que les parecio? ¿Esta avanzando su realcion? ¿Como sera la tarde de estudio?...

El primer encuentro de alice-edward... y los primero pov alice y pov edward en el siguiente cap ¿que tal?

Espero les haya gustado...

nos leemos que esten bien

_**Enichepi**_


	5. Las clases

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

Lo siento por subirlo de nuevo.... gracias a una sugerencia especificare los POVs para q no sea confuso -.- gracias linda!! ^^

* * *

**Culpable**

**Capítulo 4: Las Clases**

Había invitado a Alice sin decirle a Edward, aprovecharíamos de estudiar Matemáticas. Si no le gustaba podría irse sin problemas. Estábamos recogiendo los platos para lavarlos después de comer un delicioso estofado a la parmesana, receta secreta de la abuela Swan. Orgullo de la familia.

Yo lavaba y Alice secaba.

- Así que va a venir Cullen ¿Verdad? –

- Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta – solté algo malhumorada.

- O sea que me has invitado de chaperona –

- No. Te he invitado porque no quiero estar sola con él. Ya sabes que me da un poco de miedo –

¿Miedo? Sí, pero miedo a mi propia respuesta a su cercanía.

- Sí, claro – dijo dejando el último plato en el fregadero – Y yo soy vidente. Últimamente estas muy extraña a lo que tema Cullen se refiere ¿Paso algo y no me lo has contado?

Casi boto al suelo el paño de cocina con el cual me secaba las manos. Detalle que no paso desapercibido por mi perspicaz amiga.

- ¡Aja! – me recrimino apuntándome con su dedo índice – No me ocultes detalle Isabella Marie Swan ¡Quiero saberlo todo! –

- No paso nada, no te pases rollos Marie Alice Brandon –

Estaba segura que iba a empezar con su interrogatorio maquiavélico, lo sabía. Por suerte tocaron a la puerta y ella tuvo que detener su ráfaga de preguntas para permitirme ir a abrir la puerta.

Fuimos juntas.

En el umbral estaba Edward con gafas de sol estilo aviador, un chaleco a rayas verdes bajo una chaqueta café en combinación con sus habituales jeans. Se veía bastante…bien. ¡Y estaba siendo objetiva! .

Me dejo sin palabras por unos segundos y no me convencía si decir ¡Hola! ¡Ey! O ¡Aloha!

- ¡Ey! Cullen ¿Qué hay? – lo saludo Alice con jovialidad.

- Brandon – saludo solemnemente - ¿Has venido a estudiar también? –

- Pues sí, la Biología no se me da tan bien como a ustedes – Dijo mirándolo con suspicacia.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, se podría decir que hasta bolas de estambre podrían haber pasado enfrente de nosotros y no nos resultaría extraño.

De pronto ambos pares de ojos se posaron en mí con un gran signo de interrogación en ellos. ¿Se suponía que tenia que decir algo?

- ¿Bella? –

- ¿Isabella? –

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y hasta sonó algo gracioso. Gracias a eso desperté de la ensoñación.

- ¡Ah! – di un respingo – Pasa por favor – dije atropelladamente indicándole con la mano el paso.

Entro sin demora. Le indique que fuera a la cocina donde teníamos pensado estudiar, Alice lo acompañaría mientras yo iría a mi habitación a buscar mis apuntes, libros y cuadernos pertinentes. Subí tomándome mi tiempo, aunque entre antes empezáramos antes terminaríamos con él.

Busque en mi mochila y baje hacia la cocina. Caminaba lentamente y me sorprendió escuchar que Edward y Alice estaban teniendo una conversación ¿amena? Aunque algo en el tono de mi amiga me daba cierta sospecha. Lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de entrar fue:

- Eres una pequeña muy irritante ¿Te lo habían dicho? –

- Siempre me lo dices…Todo el tiempo –

**POV Alice**

- A mi no me engañas – Le dije cuando a penas se había instalado en la mesita. Él me miró con recelo.

No me importaba, no me intimidaría con su máscara fría y petulante. Los prejuicios no iban conmigo. Y menos con él, porque yo sabía lo que ocultaba, yo sabía como era en realidad.

- ¿Perdón? ¿De que hablas? – respondió apáticamente, como siempre cuando estaba nervioso.

- Pues de ti y todo esta farsa –

- Alice ¿Qué te dijo Isabella? – se retiro sus gafas y las guardo con lentitud. Y yo le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

- Todo. Aún me impresiona lo que le pediste ¡Por favor!- me reí con disimulo pero eso no me impediría continuar - ¿Creías que mi mejor amiga no me lo iba a contar?-

- Esa era mi impresión, al parecer me equivoque –

- Bueno la extorsione pero ese no es el punto - moví mis manos para darle poca importancia y el levanto una ceja - El punto aquí es que esto es demasiado sospechoso. Puede ser que Bella sea muy despistada para su mala suerte. Pero ella tiene gente que la quiere y la protege. Gente como yo -

- No lo dudo. No pretendo nada sucio con ella, Me conoces lo suficiente ¿No? –

Achique mis ojos con desconfianza.

- Entonces…respóndeme sinceramente. Sabré si me mientes – le apunte con mi dedo índice - ¿Cuál es el propósito de pedirle ayuda en Biología si eres bueno en eso? Tienes sobresalientes y no me digas que no porque lo sé, lo he visto –

- ¡Vaya! Me has pillado – levanto sus manos en señal de derrota

- Como siempre – Sonreí.

- Pero no te puedo contar el porque lo hago. Tendrás que confiar en mi palabras cuando te digo que mis únicas intenciones con ella es protegerla –

-Sabia que todo tenia que ver con algo sucedido en primer año, en ese tiempo yo no había llegado aun a esta ciudad. En ese tiempo yo…

- ¿Mintiéndole? ¿Extorsionándola? – No podía creer que Edward siempre tuviera unos métodos tan extraños para hacer las cosas.

- ¿Tú crees que ella se hubiera acercado a mí si no aprovechaba la oportunidad?-

Me reí de nuevo al recordar lo que había hecho y dicho Bella.

- Sip, metió la pata en mala ¿no? Pero ¿sabes?, Yo creo que eso no fue coincidencia-

- ¿Qué intentas decir? –

- Nada. Dime ¿Y lo del noviazgo de mentira? ¿Que propósito tiene? Sorpréndeme –

- Creí que eras más astuta y que me conocías mejor –

- Pues si es lo que pienso ¿Por que no le dijiste que fuera tu novia a secas? ¡Ay estos hombres que siempre se van por las ramas! –

- ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen de mí? – pregunto como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo.

- ¿Importa? No eres un mal chico odioso sí , pero malo no. Tu aura, en especial cuando miras a Bella es tan pacifica que me parecía extraño que no te le acercaras antes…- me acaricie el mentón con cautela.

- ¿Cuándo la miro? –

- ¡Sipi!. Desde que llegue note como desde lejos la observabas y la cuidabas. Y como siempre te perdías en tus pensamientos cuando la mencionaba en casa. Así que sí, confió en tu palabra cuando dices que la proteges.-

El hizo un mohín de disgusto, que me pareció muy gracioso. Era genial molestarlo a gusto y lograr que se estresara .

Bella era como mi hermana. La quería un montón y lo mínimo que podía hacer era procurar su felicidad y su seguridad. Tal como ella lo hacía conmigo y Cullen desde siempre tuvo mi aprobación. Por que lo conocía en su verdadera faceta, su verdadero yo que ocultaba en el instituto por los malditos prejuicios que en parte también me perseguían a mi. Tiene que ser de familia, porque si no, no entiendo.

Edward Cullen Tienes mi permiso para estar con Bella – le asegure colocando mis brazos en jarra y con mi mirada en él. Sabía que el tendría una sonrisa en su rostro y sabia que también se habría relajado después de esta platica, lo conocía bien – Pero si la haces sufrir te juro que habrás deseado no haber nacido, y conoces de lo que soy capaz – termine con la sonrisa más amplia que poseía. Esperaba seriamente que haya entendido el mensaje.

Esperaba que la imagen resultara aterradoramente tierna.

- Eres una pequeña muy irritante ¿Te lo habían dicho? –

- Siempre me lo dices…todo el tiempo – asegure .

En ese preciso momento entro Bella a la habitación con sus cuadernos y apuntes bajo sus brazos. Nos miro a ambos con extrañeza y se sentó enfrente de Edward y al lado mío.

**POV Bella  
**

Empezamos a estudiar rápidamente. Ya saben no quería alargar esta convivencia con él mas de lo que necesario y estricto. Me pareció bastante extraño que el no tuviera dudas al pasar de tema en tema y que solo asintiera con su cabeza con la mirada perdida en los apuntes – que estaban incluso mas ordenados que los míos ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? -. Sin embargo Alice nos bombardeaba con preguntas a cada frase que decíamos o ella leía en el libro. Cuando yo no le respondía Edward lo hacía con una naturalidad impresionante… ¿De verdad necesitaba ayuda en biología? Me sentía como una tonta ante su desplante, me sentía engañada porque obviamente el no necesitaba clases de algo que dominaba a la perfección ¿Para que las pidió entonces?

Por lo menos, hubiera tenido la decencia de fingir.

La duda no dejaba de distraerme y en mas de alguna ocasión me sorprendió mirándolo fijamente, seguramente con la duda en el rostro. El me descubría a los segundos y yo avergonzada retiraba mi mirada y la colocaba de nuevo en el libro, pero obviamente ya no estaba poniendo atención.

Mi concentración se había ido bien lejos.

- ¿Por qué las malditas células son tan complicadas? ¿No pueden dividirse y ya? No, tenían que tener fases con nombres de otro planeta..¡que rabia! – decía Alice ya en estado desesperación.

- Es materia básica – Le respondió Edward sin retirar su vista de sus hojas.

- ¡Para ti lo será! –

- ¿Lo es? – Le pregunte curiosa. Ya la duda me dejaba sin deseos de retener nada.

- Claro –

- Ya…¿Qué tal si dejamos el estudio hasta aquí? – pregunto Alice esperanzada.

Mire mi reloj y este marcaba las cuatro y media de la tarde ¡Genial! Hora de que Edward se vaya.

- Sí, biología ha muerto para mi – dije estirándome en mi puesto.

- ¡Si! Yo por mi parte tengo curiosidad de otras cosas..como por ejemplo Para que quieres ayuda en biología Edward, si estas a la misma altura que Bella en conocimientos –

Me sorprendí. Alice siempre tan directa y siempre diciendo lo que yo no me atrevía. Esperé la respuesta con impaciencia, coloque mis manos bajo mi mentón y apoye mis codos en la mesa mirándolo fijamente. El solo guardo sus cosas con lentitud, estaba tomándose su tiempo para responder, el muy desgraciado.

Podía quedarse si eso significaba que respondería y creo que no le quedo de otra, con la cara de Alice y la mía fijada en él.

- Creí que me sería de utilidad estudiar con personas que entendieran la materia – dijo sin darle importancia.- Nunca te dije que no sabía nada…solo te pedí que me ayudaras – Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, respondiéndome de manera personal.

- Pero aún no entiendo para que tanta ayuda – Alice hizo un puchero de esos que siempre hacia cuando estaba frustrada. Aunque algo en su mirada me decía que estaba planeando una travesura.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de estar bien preparado –

- ¿Para que? –

- Para la universidad –

La cara de Alice me sorprendió. ¡Oh, oh! Ya venía su interrogatorio del terror. ¡Prepárate Edward Cullen! Me reí por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué piensas estudiar? – Edward rodó los ojos pero contesto.

- Medicina –

La cara de Edward era graciosa. Mi risa se hizo más notoria y el noto que me burlaba, por lo que me regalo una mirada envenenada. No me asustó, por el contrario me entretuvo más.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque me gusta –

- ¿Tú papá es medico? –

- Si. –

- ¿Qué especialidad? –

- Neurología –

- ¿Es difícil? –

- Mucho –

- ¿Y tú quieres ser neurólogo también? –

- No –

Era un intercambio algo rápido, Edward con monosílabos y Alice con una rapidez impresionante de palabras por minuto, Edward parecía acostumbrado a esto.

Pero en parte esto estaba interesante… quizás Alice podría sonsacarle el porque…

- ¿Qué quieres ser? –

- Pediatra –

- ¿Te gustan los niños? –

- ¿No es obvio? ¿Para que preguntas cosas que ya sabes? ¿eh?– ¡Oh! ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Es que no lo parece. Ehm… supongo que querrás tener muchos hijos –

- ¿¡A que viene esa pregunta?! –

- Es que Bella me dijo que no quería tener muchos …-

- ¡EH! – Dijimos al unísono Edward y yo.

Me tomo unos segundos procesar esa afirmación y cuando lo hice Edward ya estaba de pie con su cara roja. Se veía bastante tierno con las mejillas coloradas pero deseche la idea al instante, además era bastante extraño – por no decir imposible - ver a Cullen en esa faceta ¡por que no tengo cámara fotográfica a mano!

Mire a Alice quien nos regalaba una sonrisa de aquellas de "_Yo no hice nada_". Típico de ella lanzar cosas así y después hacerse la inocente.

- ¡Ja!¡JA!- Le dije mirándola con mi mejor cara de enojo – Muy graciosa Alice – Mire a Edward quien ya se había calmado un poco y se había sentado de nuevo.

Mi frecuencia cardiaca aun no podía estabilizarse y mi cara no volvería a su color normal en varios minutos.

No sé como logre responder tan tranquila y sin tartamudear.

¡Porque rayos Alice decía esas tonterías! Ya me las pagaría….

- Yo solo le advertía, en fin. ¡YA! Dejemos de flojear y estudiemos matemática. Que es en realidad lo que más me preocupa…esa prueba me mata con esas ecuaciones tridimensionales…-

¿Advertía? ¿Por qué Alice decía eso? ¿Podría ser posible que Edward le haya dicho algo mientras yo estaba en mi habitación?

- ¿Matemáticas? – pregunto el chico.

- Sipi ¿Te quedas? –

- Ehm...yo…- Edward me miro como pidiéndome permiso, quizás mi hostilidad no le pasaba desapercibida después de todo.

Lo único que quería era que se fuera, faltaba poco para que Charlie regresara y el trato solo era Biología ¿no?. Sin embargo no podía ser tan descortés y decirle "_vete, y no vuelvas_" aunque lo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas. Quizás y Alice salga con otra de sus estupideces o Edward me siga chantajeando… Quizás y..

- ¡VAMOS! Bella es cero aporte en matemáticas, aunque se esfuerce, apuesto que tu tienes que saber más que nosotras juntas..- Edward aun no se convencía - con tal que me expliques ¡Como rayos es que la X se trasforma en 2! ¡¡Todo bien!!-

- Si quieres…- le dije con indiferencia.

- Solo un rato – afirmo.

Y no supe por que en vez de enojarme que se quedara, su afirmación me emociono. Aunque no lo reconozca públicamente _jamás_. ¿Quién rayos me entiende? Ni yo.

Estuvimos como una hora con matemáticas y las incógnitas. Nos las explico muy bien ¿Quién hubiera creído que para explicar Cullen tendría la paciencia de dioses? Había logrado hacer 5 de 8 ejercicios imposibles para mí y eso era darle gran mérito al muchacho. Además Alice había entendido más que yo, solo porque ella le preguntaba sin reparos. Comprenderán que mi orgullo y testarudez me impedía reconocer que no me salía un ejercicio hasta que la hoja terminaba casi transparente de tanto borrar.

De un momento a otro Edward Tomo sus cosas y se retiro con la excusa de tener cosas que hacer. Me mataba de curiosidad el saber adonde iría pero entonces me acorde que desde un principio quería que se fuera por lo que no debería importarme. ¡No debería importarme! Antes de irse se despidió de beso en la mejilla de Alice y eso me sorprendió muchísimo. Cuando le tocaba despedirse de mi, Se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de mí mejilla y solo me dijo "_Hasta el lunes_", sin más.

¿Desilusionada? ¿Dolida? ¿Acaso quería el beso?

Recordé sin querer el episodio en la biblioteca de nuevo. Y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando Edward ya se había perdido en su Volvo por la calle principal. Me estremecí al recordar la cercanía y el contacto, la ternura de su voz, y el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda…

…

¿¡Que estoy pensado!? Por dios santo…debo estar loca.

Alice no me dijo nada, por un momento pensé que me seguiría molestando, pero no dijo ni pio después que Edward se fuera. Solo hablo hasta que llego mi padre – a los minutos después – cuando agradeció todo y se despidió.

No la deje irse sola y la acompañe caminando a su casa que no quedaba tan lejos de la mía a pie.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estas extraña..desde que se fue Cullen que no has hablado y yo…–

- No me pasa nada no te preocupes –

- Pero no es solo hoy... a veces estas como ida, perdida en tus pensamientos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?.-

- Bella – Alice se detuvo enfrente de mi y me tomo las manos, como solía hacerlo cuando me daba ánimos – Haces suficiente por mi, en serio. Gracias por preocuparte –

- Alice… Tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –

- Lo sé – comenzó a caminar y ahí estaba de nuevo. La mirada vacía que tanto me asustaba.

Me sentía inútil para mi amiga, odiaba que algo le quitara la vitalidad y yo no tuviera nada que hacer al respecto. Me sentía vacía porque ella no confiaba en mí y eso además de darme la sensación de intranquilidad me dolía.

Aunque no le podía decir lo que sentía al verla así, al no saber lo que le pasaba, sabía que eso la preocuparía más. Me había hecho la promesa de ayudarla y lo cumpliría. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y aunque no me lo contara sé que algún día me lo contara.

Solo espero que no sea tarde cuando lo haga.

**POV Edward  
**

¿¡Era idiota o me hacía!?

Me detuve a centímetros de su nívea piel, el olor que llego a mi nariz fue incluso mas embriagador que el que sentí en la biblioteca cuando me nació el lado amable y me acerque a ayudarla con su libro. No pude detener el impulso de oler su cabello y acercar mi pecho a su espalda, y es que se veía tan bonita hojeando cada portada. Era como una niña en una dulcería y yo era como un niño frente a su más preciado tesoro.

Creo que hasta vi el alivio en su cara porque no me despedí de beso.

Bella no parecía molestarse con que no intentara más acercamientos como ese. Obviando el hecho - ¡Claro esta! -de que la obligue a estar cerca de mí por el famoso chantaje.

Ese día me moleste demasiado, casi al punto de repetir mi único incidente – y el que me dejaría marcado de por vida, pero del que no me arrepentiría jamás - con ese tal Mike que toco la mejilla de Bella con esa mirada pervertida. Como queriendo desvestirla y tomarla ahí mismo.

Lo mataría antes.

Incluso lo que había dicho Bella – Que éramos novios y nos acostábamos – Paso a segundo nivel. La ayude, porque la quise proteger…

Después de ese día y de las pocas palabras que intercambiamos en la biblioteca, lo pensé mejor y la busque. La obligaría a que se le viera conmigo para que así ese grupito no se atreviera a mirarla siquiera, porque sino se la verían conmigo.

De algo tenia que servirme mi mala fama.

Sin embargo, Bella había logrado escabullirse de mi con facilidad. No podía negar que era muy hábil en eso.

No quise ir a buscarla nunca a su rincón en la biblioteca, por lo que espere a encontrármela.

Y el resto ya es historia.

Estaba en mi habitación con la mirada perdida en el techo pensando en ella y en el pasado.

Pasado que nos unía pero que ella ni siquiera lo recordaba. Golpee mi almohada con frustración.

No sabía si eso era bueno o terriblemente malo, lo único que sabia era que el que ella me odiara – porque se le notaba – me dolía en el fondo de mi congelado corazón.

Antes de cerrar mis ojos tome la determinación: Fui un tonto al dejar pasar tanto tiempo, al pensar que lo que hablaran de mi podría afectarla, al alejarme por voluntad.

Esta vez no sería así, estaría a su lado hasta que ya no me necesitara.

Estaría por siempre…si ella así lo quería.

* * *

NDLA: Holaa! de nuevo ¿Como estan? espero que hiperventilando con el cap jajajaajja.. y que les parecieron las mentecillas de estos dos chicos??... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y puedan dejarme su opinion. ^^

Algo se traen esa alice y ese edward y como siempre la pobre bella sin enterarse no?....

Muchas gracias por leer... y disculpen si me atraso en responder los RR..U.U

que esten super

PD: No saben cuantas veces tuve que arreglar el doc para que quedara decentes espero haya servido si no me dicen y lo arreglo de nuevo con eso de la separacion de los POV -.-

_**Enichepi**_


	6. El bosque

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

* * *

_**Culpable**_

_**Capitulo 5: Bosque**_

**Bella POV**

Mi mirada lo buscaba sin yo estar enterada de ello. No había llegado a clases y ya estábamos en el segundo periodo ¿Le habrá pasado algo? El me había dicho "_Nos vemos el lunes_" pero Su puesto al final del salón se veía solitario, vacio… características que se asemejaban a lo que mi corazón sentía cuando por inercia mi cabeza giraba hacia allí. Era realmente extraño, pero rápidamente me volvía a concentrar en la clase de lenguaje reprendiéndome a mi misma por el desliz.

Ya me lo había repetido mil veces "_A ti, no te importa lo que le pase a Cullen" "No te importa" "No"_

Sonó el timbre y el recreo largo llego. Alice se había disculpado con la excusa de tener que ir a la sala de música a buscar algo y sabía muy bien que yo odiaba ir a esos lugares del instituto. Por algo era mi mejor amiga ¿no? A regañadientes me dirigí a la biblioteca, si tenia suerte podría terminar de leer el libro sin interrumpirme con la pregunta del día: ¿Dónde se había metido Cullen?

Me tenia harta mi debilidad mental con ese tema. Era como si mi subconsciente no estuviera al tanto de mi odio declarado hacia el, era ese mismo subconsciente el que me hacia recordar su tacto suave y cálido, o su sonrisa engreída.

Me senté hoscamente, saque mi libro y comencé a leer. Mi vista se perdió en los estantes de literatura clásica y otra vez el maldito subconsciente recordó.

"_Por que eras tú_"

Desvié mi mirada enojada conmigo misma y me trate de distraer con el bosque, el hermoso paisaje del fondo del ventanal. Verde…como los arboles, como el color de ojos del chico que caminaba internándose en el frondoso bos…

_¿! CULLEN?! ¿Qué hacía él ahí?_

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a full, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y a moverse nerviosas ¿Y si lo seguía? No alcance a responderme, pues mis piernas ya estaban corriendo en su dirección. Era igual que la otra vez que lo vi en la mañana solo que esta vez no me detendría y lo seguiría y por fin descubriría que ¡rayos hacia allí!.

Estaba emocionada, excitada y cansada, cuando llegue al lugar donde lo había visto. Ya se había adelantado y yo le había perdido el rastro por muy rápido que hubiera corrido. Patee una piedra de la frustración pero no me dejaría vencer.

¿Qué tal si descubría algo que me librara del chantaje y del trato?

Tenia que encontrarlo.

Camine lo mas sigilosa que pude, escondiéndome en los arboles a mi paso y mirando con mi pobre vista algo que me indicara la dirección que el había tomado.

No me había percatado en mis cuatro años que llevaba en este instituto de la grandeza del bosque y es que había miles de arboles de distintos tamaños y formas. Hermosos algunos, terroríficos otros. Seguí caminando cuidando mis pasos, tropecé varias veces pero ninguna con consecuencias fatales. Mi torpeza era algo rutinario por lo que pararme no me suponía ningún esfuerzo. Vi a los lejos una especie de casa o cabaña bastante linda. Me llamo la atención que existiera una en medio de la nada del bosque ¿Quién viviría ahí? No me detuve mucho en la duda por que tenia un objetivo claro: Encontrar a Cullen y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Me golpee la sien con mi palma, recordándome el objetivo y seguí mi búsqueda dejándome hipnotizar por el sonido placentero de un río.

Es increíble como uno descubre cosas bellas cuando se dedica a mirar mas allá de lo que conoce.

Cerré los ojos y me deje inundar por la tranquilidad del sonido sosteniéndome en un árbol cercano. Era muy pacifico. En ese momento decidí que trataría de venir mas seguido cuando quisiera pensar.

Respire profundo y entonces lo oí.

Escuche unos murmullos y unas risas a lo lejos. Era él, estaba segura. Reconocería su risa en cualquier lugar. Pero, esperen un momento; ¿Estaba con una chica? Me golpee, nuevamente pero con mas fuerza, la cabeza silenciosamente con mi mano por sentirme triste. ¿Y que? ¿Qué importaba si tenia una chica? Me acerque lo más que pude, para escuchar lo que decían.

- …. juntos –

- No seas adulador Edward a un chico joven y guapo como tú no le viene-

- No es de adulador es la verdad, Rosalie –

La risa "coqueta" de la mujer me provoco nauseas. ¡De verdad estaba con una chica! ¡Y se encontraba con ella en el bosque sin que nadie los viera! Desee en lo más profundo de mi ser que el guardabosques del instituto; un señor que pocas veces había visto por que su descomunal tamaño -que daba muchísimo miedo- los encontrara y los castigara por usurpar la belleza del bosque con sus amoríos estúpidos.

¡Argh!

¡Como se atrevía a obligarme a ser su novia -de mentira- si ya tenia una chica babosa por él!

Me aleje con sumo cuidado y cuando llegue a un lugar seguro corrí para alejarme lo mas rápido que pude de ahí.

Me detuve cerca de unas regaderas en el terreno que separaba el bosque con el instituto como tal.

Me estaba utilizando como ¿¡que?! ¿PANTALLA?..¿Por que? Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Como se atrevía a ser tan molestoso y atento a veces conmigo, como se atrevía a obligarme a estar cerca de él, como se atrevía a jugar conmigo a utilizarme como vil juguete ¡Yo no era juguete de nadie!

O es que acaso ¿Le estaba sacando celos conmigo?

Maldito, mil veces maldito.

- Púdrete Cullen – dije con la voz contenida ya no podía aguantar más la rabia y la cólera que me inundaban.

Acerque mi cabeza a la pared más cercana y la golpee suavemente pero con desesperación.

No podía entender el dolor lacerante en mi pecho. Lo atribuía al sentirme utilizada por un ser tan ruin como Edward Cullen.

¿En que momento mis estúpidas neuronas hicieron sinapsis y me hicieron decir su nombre? ¿En que momento mi maldita suerte se había hecho presente y había permitido que él escuchara todo? ¿Cuántas veces me había preguntado lo mismo ya?

Millones, aun no tenia una respuesta clara.

Pero en estos momentos no me importaba lo único que quería era que la pared que tenia enfrente fuera un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas, para golpearlo como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos con mi puño cerrado. El golpe se escucho seco, pero el dolor fue muy agudo. Salte en el lugar donde me encontraba con pequeños brinquitos tratando inútilmente que con eso del dolor desapareciera. Mire mis nudillos y estaban raspados, sangrando levemente y de paso me ardía una barbaridad.

¡Genial!

Cerré mis ojos y deje escapar una lágrima del dolor. No me pregunten si era por el dolor de mi pecho o por el de los nudillos ambos eran insoportables.

De pronto sentí como mi mano era tomada con seguridad por las muñecas y de paso yo era arrastrada hacia no se donde. Cuando abrí mis ojos el agua fría estaba cayendo por mi mano refrescando el ardor y limpiando mi herida. Note como mi peor pesadilla estaba con su mirada seria en mis nudillos, su boca formaba una línea recta y su ceño estaba fruncido claramente concentrado en inspeccionar el rasmillón.

¡Parecía que fuera el fin del mundo!

- No me toques – dije retirando bruscamente mi mano de su contacto.

- ¿Ahora andas golpeando paredes por gusto? – su mirada penetrante me dejo sin respuesta inteligente. Parecía enojado ¿Me habría visto en el bosque? – Mira como te dejaste la mano ¿Estas loca? –

- ¡Y que! – le grite separándome más, parecía que su cercanía era suficiente para dejarme callada y su traición para sacarme de mis casillas. - ¡Y que importa! Todo esto es tu culpa –

La rabia aun me cegaba por lo que me fue imposible siquiera pensar en agradecer el gesto tan tierno de lavar mi herida minúscula y preocuparse por mi.

¡OK! Lo ultimo había sido de nuevo mi estúpido subconsciente.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto? – dijo apuntando mi mano.

Me gire dándole la espalda y con la seria intención de irme y dejarlo ahí, no sin antes emitir un gruñido de frustración. Lo sentí acercarse pero no le preste atención.

- ¿Qué hice para que estés tan enojada? De verdad que no entiendo, podrías tener la decencia de explicármelo aunque sea– su voz sonaba realmente alterada y cansada.

- Meterte en mi vida …eso has hecho –

No espere respuesta me aleje lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron.

**Edward POV**

Gracias a mi padre no había llegado a las clases de la mañana. Se le había ocurrido alargar el fin de semana padre e hijo hasta la madrugada del lunes, con el pretexto de que nunca estábamos lo suficientemente juntos. Lo bueno es que no me perdí de muchas clases interesantes pero sí de verla.

Se había trasformado en hábito, mi hábito.

Carlisle, me dejo en la dirección mientras el emitía la justificación pertinente. Le indique con mi cabeza que me iría y el se despidió mientras hablaba con la directora. De seguro estaba tratando de zafarse como un caballero ante el descarado coqueteo que resultaba en un intento patético por atrapar al famoso neurocirujano de la ciudad. ¡Que asco! Si mi madre supiera como se lo comían con la mirada en el instituto no lo dejaría venir más.

Me reí ante la escena. Esta misma tarde le diría a Esme lo que sucedía.

Camine sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue al límite del bosque y el patio trasero. Esta es una buena oportunidad para visitar a Emmet y Rosalie. Las clases de la tarde no comenzaban hasta en media hora más, por lo que el tiempo no era problema y de seguro Isabella no querría verme ahora.

Camine lentamente y me detuve un momento al darme cuenta de que si alzaba mi vista un poco en dirección contraria de donde me dirigía podría ver el ventanal que estaba justo en la mesa que a Bella tanto le gustaba para estudiar. ¿Estaría ahí? Mire y no vi nada, por lo que seguí con mi camino hacia la pequeña y hermosa cabaña de mis amigos. Era muy acogedora, con decoración campestre que le daba el toque perfecto al estar en medio de tantos arboles, con un arroyo cerca y un manzanal al frente.

Era mi lugar para escapar, lo había descubierto hace tres años luego del incidente con aquel chico cuando…

- ¡Chico! ¿Qué haces aquí? – me recibió Emmet con una sonrisa enorme- ¿Te estas saltando las clases otra vez? –

- No, solo venia a visitarlos – respondí ante su broma. Ya casi me había acostumbrado a ellas.

- Excelente, pero tengo que ir al extremo sur de la reserva. Parece que hay osos –

- ¿Osos? – le pregunte extrañado. No era extraño, de todas formas que existieran osos en Forks, pero que Emmet fuera… eso me parecía extraño.

- Sí y gigantes. Son unas criaturas extraordinarias –

- ¿Me estas hablando en serio? – dije extrañado, mas que extraordinarias yo diría espeluznante.

- No los juzgues por su apariencia –

- Mira quien habla – bromee. Ambos sabíamos lo que era sentirse juzgados por las apariencias.

- Ve a charlar con Rose que esta cerca del arrollo. Yo me tengo que ir – se despidió con un choque de manos – Un gusto verte chico –

- Igual –

Deje que el Viejo Emmet se alejara para comenzar a caminar al arroyo. Allí estaba su esposa, Rosalie, una mujer rubia y hermosa, de seguro cuando era mas joven era la envidia de muchas y el objetivo de varios.

Aún me preguntaba como era que había terminado con Emmet.

Al conocerla por primera vez, de seguro te parecería antipática y engreída. Pero si te ganabas su confianza podría ser la mejor amiga y consejera que te podrías imaginar; tenía un punto de vista extraño de las cosas, sin embargo muchas veces acertado.

La salude cuando se percato de mi presencia y ella me indico que me sentara a su lado.

- ¿Cómo has estado Edward? –

- Uhm.. Bien – le mentí y no le paso por alto.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con la chica esa? –

- Sí - ¿Qué caso tenia mentir? Ellos conocían mi historia mejor que nadie – Creo que me odia –

- Eso es lo único seguro aquí. La obligaste a unas clases, a ser tu novia y mas encima a llevarla todos los días a su casa en tu auto ¿Se me olvida algo? – dijo divertida. negué con la cabeza – Cuando te dijimos que te le acercaras nunca pensamos que lo harías de forma tan… aterradora. ¿Por que no intentaste un simple "_Hola ¿Cómo estas_?" – su risa me avergonzó y molesto al mismo tiempo.

- No lo planee así, simplemente se dio –

- Ya, ya, lo recuerdo. Esa chica y su bocota – otra vez riéndose. Creo que me habían tomado como su payaso principal o algo.

- Ella aun no recuerda …- dije ocultando el rostro en mis manos.

- No creo que recordarlo sea lo mejor… una experiencia así es lo peor que le puede haber pasado – la mirada de Rosalie se perdió en el agua – por suerte ella te tuvo a ti. Acércate si tanto la quieres pero no la obligues a recordar, eso la mataría.. –

- Lo sé. Pero me duele… - no podía evitar que ese lado egoísta saliera, quería que me recordara que fuéramos los de antes y continuáramos de adonde habíamos quedado.

Bufe con desesperación, pero sabia que Rosalie tenía razón.

Ella lo decía con causa y experiencia. Pero no podía evitar sentirme así, simplemente no podía.

Era como si el hueco en mi pecho ardiera cada día mas con cada frase y mirada que me daba. No se comparaban a las que estaba acostumbrado, a las que recordaba. A las que quería que me diera.

- Empieza desde cero – me animó y me dio una palmadita en mi espalda.

- Si tan solo no me odiara –

- No pidas tanto –

Ya me había cansado de que se riera tanto a mi costillas, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.

- ¿Sabias que Emmet y Tú se ven extraños juntos? –

- ¿Extraños? Estas de broma, nos vemos de lo más bien – respondió haciendo un mohín altanero.

- Si veras, son como la bella y la bestia – me reí ante su expresión.

- Supongo que yo soy la bella …-

- Supones mal –

Un golpe en mi sien no detuvo mi risotada. Era gracioso pasar rato con ellos, porque conocían al verdadero yo y nos reíamos sin recelo. Eran como mis hermanos mayores, los que siempre quise. Aunque no me podía quejar, hace unos años tenia a ese molestoso mosquito en casa. Sonreí al recordarla.

- Pero a pesar de todo se ven muy bien …juntos – continúe.

- No seas adulador Edward a un chico joven y guapo como tú no le viene-

- No es de adulador es la verdad, Rosalie – Ella rio por lo bajo y me dio un empujón suave, dejándome casi sin equilibrio.

- Si ¡Claro! Ya veras lo que dirá Emmet cuando le diga – su risa me hizo bufar. De seguro Emmet me molestaría más.

Mire mi celular en busca de la hora. Me levante limpiando mi pantalón de la tierra del piso.

- Me voy. Despídeme de Emmet por favor –

- En tu nombre muchacho. Y recuerda lo que te dije…desde cero, pero no fuerces nada –

- Si, muchas gracias Rosalie –

Me despedí haciendo un saludo militar, lo que le provoco mas risa y yo se la devolví al caminar en dirección al instituto. Corrí apenas pude ya que la media hora había pasado y no quería darle motivos a los inspectores para que me mandaran a la dirección. Además ahora teníamos la prueba de Biología, aunque todo era una simple excusa.

Quería verla.

Al llegar casi a la unión del instituto con el bosque note como Bella se golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos. Parecía angustiada y sufriendo.

Me preocupe y me acerque sigiloso. No vaya ser que la asuste o algo. De un momento a otro levanto su puño y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, lo que le provoco inevitablemente una herida en sus nudillos.

Esta mujer estaba loca.

Ahora no me importaba ser notado, corrí y la atraje hacia las regaderas para limpiarle la herida que sangraba levemente. Sin decirle nada me dedique a inspeccionarla, de seguro le ardía mucho. Cuando iba a rozar con mis dedos el raspón ella alejo su mano con brusquedad de mi agarre.

- No me toques – Me dijo enfurecida. Y yo sin quererlo me enoje por su rechazo. Me dolió pero la preocupación era mayor.

- ¿Ahora andas golpeando paredes por gusto? –Le respondí como si eso explicara mi actitud ¡Que no veía que me preocupaba!– Mira como te dejaste la mano ¿Estas loca? –

¡Ok! Eso ya lo sabía pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

- ¡Y que! – me gritó separándose más de mí, - ¡Y que importa! Todo esto es tu culpa –

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿A que se refería con que todo esto era mi culpa? Entiendo que no le guste que la obligara a varias cosas, pero nunca haría algo malo por ella, nunca permitiría que se lastimara. ¿Qué tenia yo que ver con que ella, de un momento a otro, decidiera auto lastimarse?

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto? – dije apuntándole su mano.

No me respondió, giro su cuerpo con movimientos bruscos soltando un bufido frustrado. Era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada y eso me asustaba a la misma vez que me preocupada ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? ¿Qué le hice? Trate de detenerla, sin resultado. Trate de alcanzarla…

- ¿Qué hice para que estés tan enojada? De verdad que no entiendo, podrías tener la decencia de explicármelo aunque sea–

Quería que me explicara, si se estaba desquitando conmigo por lo menos que me digiera el porque ¿no?

- Meterte en mi vida …eso has hecho – Eso fue como un puñal directo al centro del pecho.

Corrió, pero yo no dejaría las cosas así. Estar en su vida era lo único que mantenía con sentido la mía. Corrí tras ella y la obligue a detenerse pero aún así no me daba la cara.

Mi paciencia tenia sus limites, especialmente con ella y su manía de ocultarle todo lo que le pasaba.

- Deja de comportarte como una niña y dime de una buena vez lo que tienes – mi voz sonó hosca y dura. Me reprimí a mi mismo por haber utilizado aquel tono pero no lo pude evitar.

- No tengo porque contarte nada, no eres nada para mi – me dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

- Te recuerdo que somos…-

- No somos nada –

La tome de ambos brazos y la hice fijarse frente a mi con nuestros rostros delante del otro. Trataba de zafarse pero no se lo permitiría, no esta vez. Acerque mi rostro al suyo haciendo que ella dejara de forcejear y me mirara entre asombrada y avergonzada.

A unos centímetros de su tentadora boca, le susurre lo más contenido que pude.

- Lo somos, te guste o no – El timbre sonó, pero no nos importo. Por lo menos a mí. Hace tanto que no tenía su rostro tan cerca del mío y sus ojos inspeccionándome, que la anhelante sensación se hacía agonizante y exquisita.

- Déjame ir, Cullen – me dijo casi en un susurro y yo la solté lentamente.

Más lento de lo que, seguramente, ella hubiera querido.

* * *

Buenas! ¿como estan? Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Por fin aparecieron Emmet y Rosalie ¿no? Emmet el guardabosque en busca de los osos perdidos XD y rosalie bueno como ella. Ahora ¿Que sudera con Edward y con Bella?... ay ay ay ay

Les aviso que el prox capitulo tendra algo de la historia de Alice . y si quieren les adelanto el titulo del capitulo ¿Lo quieren? XD

Capitulo 6: La fiesta parte 1 XD

Saludos, y abrazos ^^

ME HABIA OLVIDADO DE PONER QUE EL CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A NIKKIGALLEGOS Y A ECLIPSE POR SUS OPINIONES!!!! LAS QUIERO!! ^^

**_Enichepi_**


	7. La fiesta 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

* * *

_**Culpable**_

_**Capitulo 6: La fiesta PARTE 1**_

**Alice POV**

Llegue a la sala de música como se me estaba haciendo costumbre por estos días ¿Es Que acaso soy tan obvia? No me importa, sinceramente hablando. Di dos golpecitos y asome mi cabeza por el borde de la puerta en busca de alguien, sin embargo el salón estaba vacio. Hice un puchero y entre sin demora. Tome en mis manos una guitarra, su guitarra y comencé a tocar las cuerdas sin emitir ningún sonido armonioso. Mis cortos dedos no me permitían siquiera tocar una decente melodía sencilla ¡Era un desastre!

Entonces ¿Por qué venía? Este lugar me daba tranquilidad, era como mi bunker personal contra los problemas que hace poco me agobiaban. El profesor me había permitido pasar unas horas aquí sin compromiso, solo observando y oyendo a los demás ensayar. A veces bailaba con la música, practicando mis pasos de baile que me enseñaban en la academia.

Le agradecí el gesto al profesor Peter, sinceramente.

Además aquí había conocido gente muy sincera y buena. Charlotte por ejemplo era menor que yo en un año, sin embargo siempre me compartía de su merienda o de sus chocolates y me deseaba que tuviera un buen fin de semana los viernes. Solo estaba el hecho que me miraban como bicho raro por mi aspecto y por mis comentarios alocados. Sin olvidar claro que mis ausencias hacían sospechosa mi conducta.

Estúpidos prejuiciosos.

Sin embrago no me agobiaba demasiado. Ya tenia suficiente con que mis padres estuvieran reclamando mi custodia ante tribunales apelando al hecho de que los hijos deberían estar con sus padres biológicos. ¡Sí Claro! Eso tenia lógica por supuesto, si tan solo no fueran unos borrachos drogadictos que golpeaban a su hija cuando no les traía el suficiente dinero mendigando para sus vicios. Odiaba mi vida anterior, odiaba que todo el mundo de mi antigua ciudad me señalara con el dedo por ser la hija de esos delincuentes.

Estaba estigmatizada y condenada a su vida, eso era lo que creían.

Ellos no sabían de todas las citarices que tenia bajo la haraposa ropa- la única que tenía -, ellos no sabían de la sangre que derramaba por las "caricias" de mis progenitores. Ellos no sabían que quería, desesperadamente salir de eso, sin tener la posibilidad de hacer nada al respecto porque nadie me quería con ellos, nadie quería a una niña con sangre de la peor clase.

Nadie… hasta que llego el Doctor Cullen y su esposa. No sé como, no sé porque pero ellos hicieron todo lo que pudieron- y me atrevería a decir que más- para librarme de esa casa de las pesadillas. Lo lograron y me trajeron a su casa en Forks hace dos años. Tenían un hijo de mi misma edad y con el nos llevamos de maravilla. Edward era mi hermano mayor y el nunca me juzgo. El día que llegue y me mostraron mi habitación, estuvieron los tres conmigo, colocando una mano en mi hombro y dándome confianza. El primer día que pude, que se me permitió dormir en una cama decente con almohadas suaves y sábanas limpias, no pude hacerlo y derrame lágrimas que desde hace mucho tiempo no derramaba por miedo, acurrucada a un costado de la puerta.

Edward había escuchado mis sollozos desde el pasillo y había entrado a mi habitación, agachándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome sus brazos como consuelo. Nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y se sentía tan bien. Tan familiar, tan hermoso que no dude en lanzarme a él y llorar desconsoladamente, de seguro soltando todo lo que estaba acostumbrada a callar.

Ellos se habían trasformado en mi familia incondicional, dándome amor, consuelo y paz.

La familia Cullen era la mejor del mundo, Lo juro. Los amaba demasiado y juré que jamás les fallaría. Solo esperaba que mis padres, pensé con desagrado, no se atrevieran a tomar provecho de la generosidad de ellos y les pidieran dinero – que era lo que estaba segura querían – por dejarme tranquila. O por permitirles cambiar mi apellido.

Brandon.

Yo no quería ser Brandon, Yo quería ser una Cullen.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon inevitablemente de mis ojos.

Nadie en el colegio sabían de mi pasado, es más me atrevería a decir que solo la directora sabía que mi tutor legal era Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Los demás daban por sentado que venia de alguna familia despreocupada de la educación de su hija. Y yo no me atrevería a desmentirles la media verdad de sus palabras. Ni siquiera a Bella le había dicho, por miedo a que me rechazara por mi pasado o por la mala fama que podría traerle a los Cullen que se supiera mis verdaderos orígenes.

La puerta del salón se abrió y yo di la espalda al individuo desconocido que irrumpía en ella. Con disimulo me limpie las gotas que estaban en mis mejillas y me frote los ojos con la esperanza de que no se notaran hinchados o enrojecidos.

- ¿Alice? – identifique su voz inmediatamente, pero no me atreví a mirarle. No quería que me viera indefensa y sin la sonrisa que me obligaba a colocar siempre. - ¿Alice estas bien? –

- Si, ¿Qué crees? Estaba practicando con la guitarra pero soy un fracaso – le dije aun de espalda con la guitarra en mis manos, su guitarra. Y haciendo la mueca como que me pegaba en la sien.- ¿Cómo es que puedes tocar tan bien y yo no? –

El se rió y se acerco a mí. Yo agache la mirada, con la esperanza de que no notara nada.

- Ey, ¿somos amigos verdad? – me dijo levantándome con sus dedos mi mentón y haciéndole que le mirara. Yo asentí enérgicamente.

Llevaba una semana yendo a este salón por los recreos que podía dejar a Bella sola -confiaba en que Edward la acompañaría bien – y el mismo tiempo llevaba de conocer a Jasper, con su pelo rubio y su acento sureño de ensueño. Con él me llevaba muy bien. Era como tener una conexión especial que me daba tranquilidad y me hacia sentir segura.

- Entonces ¿por que no me dices que es lo que te preocupa tanto? – trate de reprimir el deseo de lanzarme a sus brazos a llorar en cambio hice lo mejor que pude y le sonreí del alma.

- Me preocupa no sacar estas malditas notas – al parecer se rindió con la técnica directa, nunca le funcionaba conmigo.

- Me tendrás que contar – me dijo apuntándome burlonamente - ¿Qué tal si te toco una canción a cambio de tu secreto? ¿eh? –

Hice un gesto que le indicaba que me lo estaba pensando y el rió y se acomodo en una silla al frente mío quitándome antes suavemente su guitarra de mis brazos. Comenzó a probar las cuerdas y su afinación, por suerte con mis maniobras inexpertas no se las había desafinado. Antes de iniciar con su interpretación me sonrió, mirándome con un hermoso brillo en su mirada.

Reconocí la melodía a penas comenzó, era una de mis canciones favoritas y se lo había comentado el viernes. No podía creer que se haya dado el tiempo de sacar las notas en tan solo dos días – sábado y domingo -, además su interpretación era asombrosa. Al parecer mi cara de asombro le pareció graciosa por que rio bajito antes de comenzar a cantar la canción.

_Tonight we drink to youth  
and holding fast to truth  
don't want to lose what I had as a boy_

My heart still has a beat  
but love is now a feat  
as common as a cold day in LA  
Sometimes at night alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing

Mi corazón latía fuerte y mis mejillas ardían bajo mi piel. Cuando llego al coro decidí unírmele a su interpretación ayudándolo a cantar. Me encantaba esta canción pero más me gustaba escucharlo a él cantarla.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer alguien como él, alguien como Bella, como Edward, como los Cullen a mi lado?

_Love hurts  
but sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive_

Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
have a heart and try me  
'Cause without love I won't survive

No me sentía merecedora de tanto cariño y de tanta atención. Pero sin embargo estaba sumamente feliz. Jasper era un chico tan amable, que a veces pasaba por tonto. Además era muy tranquilo, prefería leer un libro o entonar una melodía a hacer deporte o salir de fiestas. Su familia, por lo que me había enterado era de buena situación social, pero eso no me importaba mucho en realidad. Me importaba él, en el aquí y en el ahora.

Aunque yo no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él, yo me encargaría que fuera feliz con una chica excelente.

Mi corazón dolió, pero no le di importancia.

Terminó la canción y yo lo aplaudí con dedicación y entusiasmo. Me acerque a él y comencé a dar saltitos a su alrededor. El solo me miraba sonriendo.

- Te ha salido estupenda, más que bien ¡GENIAL!- le dije- Adoro esa canción –

- Lo sé – dijo dejando su guitarra a un costado de la silla.

- Gracias –

- No es nada, me ha encantado como la cantabas– me sonroje y aparte mi mirada de la suya.- Alice, ¿me vas a decir ahora?-

- Lo siento Jasper. No es algo muy lindo de contar y temo que si lo hago te alejes de mi – me sincere lo más que pude con él, también me dolía no poder contarle.

- Eso no es posible – creo que me imagine que él quería acercárseme más de lo que estábamos y que me miraba con ternura. ¿verdad?

Pero no lo puede descubrir ya que el timbre sonó asustándonos a ambos. Como pude me despedí abogando que no podía llegar tarde a la prueba de biología para la que tanto había estudiado. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo por los pasillos.

Con el corazón en la mano y la mirada perdida.

De pronto un cuerpo pasando rápidamente a mi costado me desconcentro. Reconocí a Bella y le detuve con mis bracitos. Ella se giró asustada y con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Había estado llorando?

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? –

- Nada – me respondió tratando de quitarse el sudor de su frente con su mano pero de inmediato la bajo haciendo una mueca de dolor. La tenía lastimada.

- ¡QUE TE PASÓ! – le grite apuntándole la herida que para mi era la mas grave del momento. La tome y la examine por lo menos estaba limpia.

- Nada –

¡Ya! ¡Vale! La palabra del día "nada".

- No me engañes Isabella –

- Golpee una pared – me respondió como si nada.

- ¿Y por que la golpeaste precisamente? – Bella no era de las chicas que golpeaban paredes porque sí. ¡De hecho ella NUNCA golpeaba nada!

- Tenía rabia –

- ¡Vamos! Bella sé más comunicativa, no puedo sacarte las cosas a tirabuzones –

- Mira ¿Sabes que, Alice? No tiene importancia ¿Esta bien? No quiero llegar tarde a la prueba – comenzó a caminar indicándome con la mano que la siguiera.

- Claro que tiene importancia, grandísima tonta. ¿Alguien te hizo esto? – no me respondió – ¡Bella! Me estas preocupando de veras, tendré que preguntarle a Edward que…-

- ¡NO! – se giro y gritó desesperada. Ahí tenia mi respuesta: mi hermanito tenía que ver en todo esto.

- Genial, por lo menos ahora sé por quien fue que tenías rabia –

- Déjalo así ¿bueno? Te prometo que no fue nada. Confía en mí –

Yo no pude más que asentir y darle un abrazo de oso a mi amiga del alma. Edward no se libraría de la conversación que tendríamos ya le había advertido en casa de Bella, y ahora se las vería conmigo.

Por muy lindo hermano que fuera conmigo.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos sentadas ya en nuestros lugares cuando lo sentí llegar y pasar a mi lado. No lo mire. Aunque me digieran que no era el yo sabia que sí lo era. Alice de un momento a otro se giro bruscamente y le empezó a hacer señas a Edward. No me importo pues si trataba de averiguar que era lo que le estaba diciendo quizás el creería que estaba interesada en él.

Cosa que no era verdad

La prueba comenzó sin mayores inconvenientes y apenas termine se la entregue al profesor de turno. Fui la primera.

Me dejo salir a tomar aire mientras el resto terminaba. Al rato otro chico salía, lo conocía pero nunca hablábamos así solo lo salude y el siguió su curso. Me prohibí pensar por que Edward no salía si la prueba estaba fácil para alguien como él.

Me prohibí, también mirarlo de reojo a través del reflejo del ventanal.

¡Dios!

Me levante y subí unos peldaños para evitar la tentación. Había quedado en un sector bastante escondido pero cerca de la sala, en este lugar tendría la oportunidad de pensar. Recordar lo que me había dicho.

El se había atrevido a decirme que quisiera o no éramos novios. ¡No lo podía creer! El movimiento brusco que hice con mi mano para acomodar unos mechones me recordó que no la tenia del todo sana.

Si bien la herida no era nada del otro mundo -de hecho era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada- Esta ardía mas que las otras. Golpear el cemento no era cosa graciosa, definitivamente. Para la próxima golpearía el suelo de tierra o algo mas blando.

" _Como la mejilla de cierto chico"_

Me reí suavemente.

Era un buen plan.

Termino el día y ninguno de los dos decidió hablarse. Yo ni muerta me acercaría a él y el al parecer estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para hablarme y molestarme. Lo que agradecí. Ese día, ni el siguiente me llevo en su auto a casa, me excuse con Alice todos esos días y al parecer no intento insistir.

Quizas y se había cansado de jugar conmigo. ¡Mejor! Así se iba con su _querida Rosalie._

Había repasado una y otra vez mi actitud ese lunes. Pero mi mente no se ponía da acuerdo y tome la determinación de no cuestionarme más. Cullen no se había acercado más de lo necesario y eso tenia que ser suficiente.

Con esta determinación llego el viernes ¡Bendito último día de la semana!

.

Había llegado al segundo descanso sin contacto con Cullen, para mi felicidad. Recién habíamos terminado la prueba de matemáticas lo cual ¡me tenia de los nervios! Tenia que irme bien por dos importantes razones: 1.- la beca a la que quería postular y 2.- El idiota ese de Cullen nos había ayudado a estudiar, si me iba mal tendría razones de sobra para regañarme y burlarse.

Como si tuviera más motivos para odiarlo ¿verdad?

Alice no me había acompañado porque tenia que ir al salón de música, últimamente estaba algo extraña. Nota mental: insistirle con que me contar de ello. Me sentía culpable porque mis dramas con Cullen me dejaban tan metida en mi mundo de dificultades que a veces ni cuenta me daba que Alice estaba triste o ida. Soy la peor amiga del mundo.

Me había instalado en una banca cerca del patio junto con mi ejemplar de "Ana y las tejas verdes". No quería ir a la biblioteca porque el día estaba muy lindo, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y la brisa fresca – extraña en Forks - era un incentivo para tener un lindo día de lectura al aire libre. Reabrí mi libro y comencé donde había quedado anoche.

En un momento de distracción vi como Tania con su cabello dorado caminaba en mi dirección. Por inercia mire por mi espalda esperando encontrar a alguien a quien ella quisiera hablar o quizás estuviera llamándola, pero no había nadie.

Ella, en definitiva venía hacia mí.

- ¡Ey¡ _Isabella_ – Dijo con el mejor tono despectivo que poseía – estas en tu día de suerte – me estiro un papel adornado con brillantina y esas cosas – estas invitada a mi fiesta. Puedes traer a quien tú quieras, quiero decir a Edward por supuesto –

No me dejo siquiera contestar y se fue moviendo sus caderas con exagerada sensualidad. Sabía que me negaría.

¿Para que nos quería ahí? Borren el nos, No existe nos. Pero ¿Para que me invitaba si me odiaba tanto? No era de inteligentes darse cuenta el veneno de sus ojos y lo ácida de sus palabras.

Quizás a la persona que quería ahí no era a mi sino a Edward y como le tenían tanto miedo no se atrevía a pedírselo. Menuda cobarde. ¿Quería tener a Edward en su fiesta? ¿Es posible que Tania quisiera…?

Un movimiento brusco a mi lado me distrajo completamente. ¡Hablando del rey de roma! Edward se había sentado junto a mí. Me inspecciono con cautela y luego quito de mis manos el papel que acaba de recibir.

¿No había decido ignorándome durante la semana, como yo lo había estado ignorando a él?

No alcance a levantarme para irme ni a reclamar, ya lo estaba leyendo y en voz alta.

- "Gran fiesta en la calle Greenwood Nº 234. Este sábado a las 22:00 hrs. No faltes, cerveza ( o algo más) y diversión aseguradas" – levanto una ceja y me miro - ¿Piensas ir? – la que levanto una ceja ahora fui yo, por lo que entendió el mensaje sin necesidad de hacerlo en palabras entendible a su idioma –que bueno, no dejaría que fueras en todo caso.-

- ¿Perdón? – utilice el tomo más mordaz que tenía pero no pareció afectarle. ¿él me estaba controlando? ¿Como se atrevía después de que lo escuche conversando con esa tal Rose y lo que me había dicho? Si pensaban que lo iba a olvidar estaban muy equivocados. El muy cretino estaba jugando conmigo ¡Me estaba utilizando! y mas encima ¡¿se atrevía a decirle lo que tenia y no tenia que hacer de nuevo?!

- ¿Disculpa?- me respondió inocentemente con su típica sonrisa ladeada. Se le había ido el enojo al parecer ¡Rayos!

- Voy a ir – me levante del asiento, dejándolo solo. Camine sin dirección, lo único que quería era alejarme de él.

Aunque tenía tanta rabia, que me devolvería solo a decirle sus cuantas verdades.

¿Por qué me seguía sintiendo tan molesta al pensar en la conversación que había escuchado?¿Porque se me oprimía el pecho al comprobar que solo era un juguete? Al final yo también lo había utilizado para mis propósitos cuando dije su nombre y lo tache como el novio que se acuesta con Swan.

Me convencí de que esto era temporal ¿Qué hacia yo sintiéndome mal por eso? ¡No tenia porque!

Lo había olvidado o había querido hacerlo.

Decidí de un momento a otro ir a la sala de música, en busca de Alice. Por su parte Edward Ya había llegado a mi lado. De seguro vendría a decirme que hacer.

- No me convencerás…iré y es mi ultima palabra – me adelante a decirle- Esto del "trato" no te da derecho a controlar mi vida y eso deberías saberlo – le dije solo para que él escuchara, encarándolo en el pasillo.- puedes ir y quedarte con tu tal..Ro..- me obligue a callar, después de todo el no sabia que yo lo había seguido.

Después de tantas semanas soportándolo ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia misteriosa. Ni miedo me daba estar a menos de 1 metro de él, su aura terrorifica se perdía ante su arrogante personalidad, sin embargo sus deslices atentos y cariñosos me confundían de sobremanera. ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Quién quería demostrar ser? De todas maneras no me intimidaría nunca más.

- Bien, puedes ir.- Me dijo con una sonrisa extraña. Sabía que se venía algo…- Y como es obvio, te acompañare ¿No crees? –

- ¿Obvio? –

- Sí, no puedo dejar que mi novia ande sola en una fiesta ¿o si? –

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta farsa? – le pregunte exasperada. ¿Hasta cuando piensa hacerme sufrir de esta manera tan cruel? ¿eh?

- Hasta que re…-

- ¡BELLAAAAA! – Grito Alice desde la puerta del fondo, corriendo hacia nosotros con gran júbilo. – Bella, Bella… ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que no te gustaba venir por estos lugares del instituto –

- Estaba huyendo de mí – le respondió Edward con una sonrisa. Alice se llevaba muy bien con él, se veía que tenia cierta complicidad y es más desde hace poco que note que se llevaban tan bien. Me sentía un poquitín traicionada por mi amiga. ¡Hasta él le decía duendecillo!

Pero ¿Qué iba a decir Edward antes de la interrupción de Alice?

- Ya me lo creo ¿Van a ir a la fiesta? – Pregunto inspeccionado el papel que Edward abanicaba cerca de su rostro.

- ¿Te invitaron?-

- Bueno a mi no, pero a él sí y me acaba de invitar – dijo Alice apuntando a un chico que venia detrás de ella. La muchacha se giro y le dijo dulcemente – ehm… Jasper. Sí, sí voy a ir –

- Genial – le respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me devolví en mis pasos. Mirar esas paredes y ese pasillo no me trajo sensaciones tan lindas. Después de todo fue una mala idea venir aquí huyendo de Cullen.

_Por algo no me gustaba venir por estos lados_, me recordé.

Caminando de regreso me comencé a cuestionar ¿Cómo era que acabábamos de quedar todos en ir a la fiesta? Oh sí. Yo y mi orgullo.

Y él y su testarudez. ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente alejarlo de mi, y terminar con toda esta farsa yo misma?

* * *

Hola!! hi! hello! ¿como estan? Espero que requetebien ^^ ya se me ha hecho costumbre actualizar los domingos. jeje aunque no se si el proximo domingo pueda, tratare de hacerlo antes ¿si?

ahora vamos a lo medular ¿que les parecio el capitulo? me dio muchisima pena escribir lo de Alice y es cierto que no es muy alejado de la realidad. solo espero que haya quedado un poco mas claro y que por su puesto les haya gustado.

¿Me dejan saber que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Cuales son sus expectativas? ¿Que piensan que va a suceder?¿va muy lento, muy rapido?

Ahh se me olvidaba!!! la cancion que le canta Jasper a Alice es "Love Hurts" de Incubus. Escuchenla en acustico es super linda y la voz del cantante gosh hermosa !! ^^

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic y dejan sus review ( y las que no lo dejan tambien ^^ gracias)

me alegran mi dia gris ^^

que esten bien bien con un gran abarazo de oso cariñoso XD

**_Enichepi_**


	8. La fiesta 2

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

* * *

**Capítulo: La fiesta Parte 2  
**

**Bella POV**

Entramos sin mucho preámbulo a la dichosa fiesta. Nunca había ido a una así que todo era nuevo para mí; las luces, los barriles de cerveza, los gritos, la música, las parejas en los rincones.

Todo.

Note que al entrar varias miradas estaban posadas en nosotros con sorpresa. ¡Por supuesto! Los rechazados en la fiesta, eso tenia que ser novedad.

¡En que estaba pensando cuando decidí venir!

La mano de Edward no se despegaba de mi cintura , la presionaba con altanera posesión. No podía negar que me producía una sensación extraña el saberme tan cerca de el, con su mano tocándome con un gesto tan sobreprotector. ¿Animales extraños invadian mi estomago?. No, imposible. Notaba como sus ojos fríos y asesinos miraban a los chicos que se atrevian a observarme lascivamente... esa era el porque del gesto sobreprotector.

¡Idiota!

Me decía a mi misma que debería quitarle la mano de un golpe ahora mismo, pero no podía negar que su gesto me convenía y hacia que me sintiera segura a su lado, ante tanta mirada pervertida.

Estaba confundida ¡Sí y mucho!, no sabia si sentirme halagada o enojada por su muestra de "propiedad" sobre mí. Ya estaba cansada de decirle que yo no le pertenecia, pero parece que el idiota no entendia el español.

Mire mi reflejo en una ventana.

Alice se había empeñado en arreglarme "para la ocasión". No era nada escotado ni mucho menos, sino mas bien algo light y casual. Un bolero gris con una polera de tirantes negra bajo este y unos jeans oscuros. Sin quererlo habíamos coincidido en la combinación de colores con Edward, quien llevaba una polera gris y unos jeans del mismo tono que los míos. Era gracioso y espeluznante a la vez.

Vi también, claramente como Tania se nos acercaba como felina en busca de su presa. Nos saludo a todos, no disimulando el especial interés en mi acompañante y falso novio. Por que eso era lo éramos "falsos" novios ¿Verdad?

Un deseo enorme de golpear a Tania me invadieron, pero lo reprimí. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Era obvio que quería algo con Edward, tampoco podía negar que Edward, a pesar de todo el aire aterrador a su alrededor, era guapo…muy guapo.

¡Rayos! ¡Ahora me arrepiento sinceramente de haber venido a la boca de los lobos! Específicamente, la boca de la loba teñida de Tania.

Me detuve un momento en mis pensamientos. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba la conversación que trataba de mantener la estúpida de Tania con el grupo, mas bien me concentre en lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

¿Acaso estaba celosa? Imposible. Para estar celosa tiene que por lo menos gustarme y eso no es así…

Mire a mí alrededor y me fije que Alice ya no estaba. Ni tampoco Jasper. ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?! Me asuste con solo pensar que algo pudiera de pasarle a mi amiga. Sin quererlo me zafe del agarre de Edward y me escabullí en la multitud buscando a la duendecillo con preocupación. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba sola y que Edward no me seguía - como tenía la odiosa costumbre- me gire a ver donde estaba y para que así me ayudara también a buscar.

Pero Tania lo tenia muy acorralado en un rincón. No sé si él tratando de ser caballero no la apartaba o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. Lo mire de reojo y la rabia hervía mis sesos ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No estaba flirteando hace poco con la tal "Rose" y ahora se quería tirar a Tania también? Increíble.

No era que me importara lo que hiciera con su vida. ¡No!. Pero me daba una furia enorme: "_no puedo dejar que mi novia ande sola en una fiesta_", recordé tratando de imitar su voz en mi cabeza. ¡oh sí!, pero él _si_ podía andar solo o bien acompañado ¿verdad?

No quería que otro episodio como el de la otra vez – cuando golpe la pared y me lastime- se repitiera.

Trate de relajarme al costado de una mesa. Respire y deje que pensamientos positivos y alegres – como yo asesinando a Cullen lentamente con un hacha- inundaran mi cabeza. Eso era el paraíso en la tierra. Sin embargo las imágenes que acababa de ver volvieron como un haz de luz. Imaginaba claramente como la zorra de Tania ponía sus manos en los hombros de Edward acariciándolos a merced y acercándose a sus labios con deseo.

¡No!

Golpee la mesa que tenia a un costado sin proponérmelo y salte al encontrarme con unos vasos derramados a mis pies con un líquido café dorado. Los chicos que estaban tomando de ellos me miraron molestos ¡Como no! Si acaba de derramar su precioso licor. Les recogí lo que pude encontrar temiendo que tomaran represalias, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando tenían la sonrisa muy bien puestas en sus rostros como si nada hubiera pasado.

Uno de ellos se me acerco y me ofreció un vaso espumoso repleto de ¿cerveza? Con un gesto algo poco elocuente me lo extendió y yo no me pude negar. Era como si al hacerlo rompería la burbuja de felicidad del grupito.

Mire de nuevo hacia la esquina, tratando inconscientemente que Edward me viera y viniera en mi auxilio, ¡Que ilusa! Recordé lo que había visto y me reprendí mentalmente ¿Para que le iba a pedir ayuda si el estaba taaan entretenido con Tania?

Apreté el vaso con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces lo bebí. No me di ni cuenta cuando ya iba por el séptimo y lo dejaba vacío en menos de tres segundos. La casa se me daba vueltas en todas direcciones. No sabia que la lámpara tuviera esos colores, eran como un arcoíris …muy lindo y radiante.

¿Había elefantes voladores y rosados en la casa cuando llegamos?

**Edward POV**

Tania me tenía literalmente acorralado. No se como ni cuando logro esquinarme junto a la mesita del teléfono. Por un momento estaba buscando a Alice con la mirada -quien se había escabullido en el menor descuido de la anfitriona rubia- y después ya me encontraba entre su mirada y sus manos. Sabía que Bella estaría muy preocupada y de hecho se había soltado de mí para ir a buscarla en la fiesta ¿Estaba tonta o que? A penas se alejo intente ir tras ella, pero como dije Tania fue más rápida.

Me sentía como un pequeño insecto frente a una viuda negra. No le tenía miedo, pero me inculcaron valores y etsos incluian no golpear a una dama. Pero Tania no era, precisamente, una _dama_. Me recorde.

Estaba haciendo un intento barato por seducirme con sus técnicas que de seguro le servían con los demás hombres. Pero no conmigo.

Solo lograba que me dieran ganas de vomitar. ¿Adonde mierda se había metido Bella?

- ¡Vamos bebe!. Si has podido meterte con Isabella, La estúpida esa, como no vas meterte conmigo – decía haciendo un puchero. Se notaba que se le habían pasado las copas- ella dijo que eras dinamita en la cama ¡Yo también quiero! – Me reí ante la imagen de Bella diciendo eso

- Es que entre Isabella y tu, hay una gran diferencia – le respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas petulantes – Se llama _clase_…-

Mis ojos no mostraban emoción alguna y sabia que eso la había molestando mucho, había herido su orgullo y no podía estar más orgulloso de eso. Lo único que quería era irme de aquí y estaba apunto de empujarla no muy caballerosamente cuando escuche algo que me dejo helado.

"**¡VAMOS ISABELLA! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!"**

Mi vista se dirigió automáticamente al origen de los gritos y mi mandíbula de desencajo hacia el suelo de mármol al ver lo que tenia al frente. Una multitud arremolinada alrededor de una mesa con sus puños hacia el cielo y sus miradas pervertidas -muy pervertidas - sobre ella.

Isabella Swan. _MI Bella_.

Estaba parándose a duras penas sobre una mesa y supe, por su sonrisa confiada lo que pretendía: sacarse el bolero sensualmente, bailar frente todos y también por lo mismo supe lo borracha que estaba.

No me importo nada – ni Tania, ni los desafortunados que se cruzaban en mi camino - y me abrí paso por el gentío hasta llegar a ella. No había alcanzado a tocar ni el minuto de música cuando ya la tenia sobre mi hombro y la arrastraba hacia fuera. Nos iríamos ahora. ¡¿Cómo es posible que en primera instancia se haya emborrachado y en segunda estuviera apunto de dar un espectáculo así?! No debí dejarla sola ni un minuto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí. Quizás hasta podría ¡No eso nunca!.

Yo jamás lo permitiría.

- ¡Ey! Suéltame ahora mismo – me exigía Bella mientras me pateaba como podía. No puedo negar que dolía pero no la bajaría por nada.

- Estas borracha –

- ¿y que? No te interesa- esbozo una audible risita y de pronto volvió a callar poniéndose seria y frunciendo el ceño - Puedes irte tranquilo a coquetear con Tania que a mi no me importa – ¿Qué tenia que ver Tania en todo esto? ¿Podría ser que estuviera celosa? Lo deje pasar después de todo había tomado de más, aunque la sola posibilidad me dejo una sonrisita.

- No Bella, no te bajare hasta que lleguemos al auto – me acomode y la baje de mi hombro solo para llevarla en brazos.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? –

- Que no te bajare hasta..- me interrumpio y agrego.

-No, no eso no…me llamaste ¿Bella?- me extraño su pregunta.

- Sí…- dije dudoso.

- Me encanta que me digas Bella – cerró sus ojos y se acerco a mi lentamente.

Me sorprendió el beso que me dio. Fue un beso desesperado y bueno… un beso. Como los que había soñado tantas veces recibir , pero no podía hacerme falsas esperanzas. Estaba borracha y por lo tanto, no sabia lo que hacia. No me podía engañar cuando decía que el beso fue sorpresivo y que lo deseaba pero Bella no estaba en todos sus cabales.

No le respondí. Se separó y me miro confundida.

- Sé que no te gusto, que soy fea – dijo con una expresión demasiado triste y su puchero _si_ que fue tierno y hasta me atrevería a decir sexy ¡Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas! ¡Rayos Bella!- pero ya que somos novios de…- se acerco a mi oído y susurro, consiente aún en su estado de ebriedad que estábamos rodeados por algunos entrometidos – de _mentira_ ¿podríamos darnos _besos_ de mentira también?– el contacto de su suave y cálido halito en mi cuello no hacia mas que ponerme nervioso y en un estado de sobre estimulación.

Ya con todas mis fuerzas de voluntad había logrado no besarla en primera instancia, ahora me decía que ella no me gustaba. ¡Que no me gustaba! ¡Rayos! ¿Qué creía? Que había armado todo esto del trato por que, no sé, me estaba vengando o ¿algo así?

Estaba loca… y borracha.

Si Bella estuviera sobria estaba seguro que jamás habría bailado frente media escuela y mucho menos me hubiera besado y dicho aquello. Además yo jamás le daría un beso de "mentira" yo siempre le daría besos verdaderos, porque se los merecía y por que la quería y mucho. Aunque me comportara como un patán frente a ella.

Protegerla, hacerla sentir segura. Ya lo había echo durante tres años en las sombras y ella, al decirle eso a Mike me había dado la excusa perfecta para acercarme sin demostrarle nada al principio. Pero yo no era de hierro y a veces mis sentimientos salían a flote.

¡Que bueno era contar con Emmet y Rosalie! Ellos eran mi cable a tierra y mi libro de consejos.

Al parecer Bella se estaba impacientando al ver que además de no responderle nada seguía mi camino hacia mi automóvil. Movía sus manos en mi pecho con afán pero sin sentido concreto y sus labios dispuestos a ser besados me estaban invitando a tomarlos sin resentimientos.

OK. Podría ser un ser frio y de corazón de piedra frente al resto. Por algo me temían ¿No? Pero al fondo bien al fondo seguía siendo un hombre y amaba a esta chica con todo mi corazón.

Entenderán que no podía negarme, por muy borracha que estuviera, a besarla si me lo pedía tan sensualmente ¿Verdad?

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto mañana – le advertí a ver si con eso reaccionaba de una vez por todas. La besaría con todo si ella no ponía el freno ahora.

Y no lo hizo, por lo que llegar al auto fue un malabarismo con ella colgándose de mi cuello. Sabia que no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente y que si lo hacia se arrepentiría hasta por los suspiros que liberaba cada tanto que nos retirábamos unos centímetros a tomar aire. No podría describir el sabor de sus labios porque estaban mesclados con el licor que había consumido. ¡Como desee conocer el sabor real de su boca! Me dedique en estos gloriosos minutos a recorrer con ternura cada recoveco que me permitía explorar. No me pase de listo si quieren saber. Ella me pidió un beso y yo le estaba dando todo de mí en uno. Tenía mis manos en su rostro acunándolo y ella tenía las suyas en mi espalda tratando de empujarme hacia ella. Pero convengamos que Bella no tiene mucha fuerza, sus intentos eran inservibles.

¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de besarla de nuevo? Nunca, me recordé con amargura mientras terminamos el beso.

Cuando nos separamos definitivamente ella tenia una sonrisa adormecida y de sus ojos destilaba un brillo encantador. Antes de que me soltara por completo le di un beso en la sien y la acurruque de nuevo en mis brazos para poder introducirla al asiento trasero del volvo. Ante el contacto de mis labios con su frente note que Bella se desvanecía en mí.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

No podía verse más tierna.

La acomode con mucho cuidado y la deje descansar mientras trataba de encontrar a Alice con mi vista. Estaba a punto de llamarla a su celular - ¡como no lo pensamos antes! ¡ Idiotas!- cuando me asusto con su característica voz chillona.

- ¡Aja! - me dijo apuntándome – Te ví . Es decir…Los ví.-

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, duendecillo? ¡Desapareciste!– trate de cambiar el tema. No estaba para darle explicaciones a ella – me tenias preocupado, sabes que tengo que cuidarte -

- Tenía que ir al baño, además entre eso y escuchar a esa zorra. Ya sabes – dijo algo avergonzada – pero eso no importa ¡Se han besado! Y ¡QUE BESO!-

- Cállate y metete al auto. Nos vamos a menos que te quieras quedar – le dije adivinando su respuesta. Ella estaba tan hastiada como yo de aquí y solo había venido por que Bella también vendría. Me coloque frente al volante y encendí el motor. Alice se metió al asiento de copiloto, miro hacia atrás y vio a Bella.

- ¡RAYOS! ¿Esta borracha? – me pregunto con sorpresa yo solo asentí – que bueno que me quedaré esta noche en su casa.

- Es una suerte – respondí sarcásticamente.

El camino de regreso era algo largo por muy de madrugada que fuera y las carreteras estuvieran vacías. No quise ni siquiera poner algo de música porque de seguro a Bella le molestaría. Su primera resaca no seria agradable.

- ¿Qué paso para que se besaran? – me había esperado esa pregunta todo el camino.

- No sé, eso deberías preguntárselo a ella –

- Fue un beso muy tierno ¡Si se hubieran visto! – me sonroje muchísimo. Y los nervios me invadieron. Alice era la única que podía hablar de esos temas así, con tanta soltura.

- ¿Lo vis..viste? -

- Sip – recalcó sonoramente la "p" -Sé nota que se quieren tanto –

Esa afirmación viniendo de Alice daba miedo. Sin embargo recordé que eso no podía ser posible. Bella no me soportaba y eso me lo dejaba bien claro todos los días. Lo de hoy solo fue producto de la borrachera y yo como un vil estúpido me aproveche de la situación ¿Qué podría haber de tierno en eso?

- Corrección. Bella no me…-

- Arg ¡que desesperación! Si serán par de ..-

El Grito desesperado que emitió Bella desde el asiento trasero nos asombro a ambos. Por suerte ya habíamos llegado a la casa de los Swan, sino quizás hasta hubiera perdido el control del volante por el susto que me dio. Gire rápidamente y vi que Bella tenia sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza con desesperación. Alice tenía la misma mueca de espanto al verla en tal posición. Me apresure a salir del auto y alcanzarla, abriendo la puerta, sosteniéndola en mis brazos con fuerza.

- No, no , no … no es mi culpa – susurraba afligidamente.

Había comenzado a llorar, con lagrimas desgarradoras acompañadas con gemidos de dolor ¿Qué estaría pasándole como para estuviera así? Como pude y cuando se hubo calmado un poco acompañe a Alice al pórtico de la casa, me indico en un susurro que subiera y dejara a Bella en su habitación. Ella me guiaba por que jamás había entrado en la casa de los Swan mas que a la cocina-donde estudiamos la otra vez-. Por su parte Bella arrugaba mi camisa y la estaba mojando son sus lagrimas, sin embargo me tranquilizo que ya no gritara y que al contacto con mis brazos sobre su cuerpo se hubiera calmado un poco mas.

Alice fue a buscar un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para la resaca.

Charlie Swan estaba de turno en la comisaria, por suerte.

La deje suavemente sobre la cama, con sumo cuidado de no despertarla ahora que parecía que el mal sueño se había esfumado. Al separarme de ella, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Su vista nublada la hacia parecer aun dormida.

- No debí dejarte ¿verdad?– murmuro con la mirada melancólica – Gracias –

Y sin más se durmió de nuevo.

¿Qué me había dicho? ... ¿Podría ser que Bella recordara? El solo pensamiento me dejo con el corazón latiendo a mil, la respiración entrecortada y mi cabeza dando vueltas.

No sabía si era felicidad o miedo lo que inundaba mi alma en estos momentos, el verla descansar y el recordar sus palabras eran la mescla perfecta de desesperación y tranquilidad.

¿Recordaría lo que había dicho mañana?

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! Como les prometi subi el viernes en vez del domingo ^^ ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que sí, que risa a Bella haciendo el casi baile ¿no? y el beso?...

¿Que habra detras del sueño y las ultimas palabras de bella?

Proximo capitulo creo que se revelaran algunas cosillas...¿sera todo facil?

Dedico este caitulo a NikiAusten espero que se te pase el dolor de estomago U.U Gracias atodas por leer y dejar sus RR.!!!!

espero que el lunes despues de dar mi prueba del terror XD.. pueda leer mucho reviews!!!! y ser felix por un ratito.

seles quiere ^^

abrazos de oso!! como Emmet ^^

**_Enichepi_**


	9. Libre

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

* * *

_**Culpable**_

_**Capitulo 8: Libre.**_

**POV Bella**

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, el sonido de los pájaros – la dulce melodía mañanera- me parecían el sonido de miles de taladros haciendo su trabajo directamente en mis oídos. Además la luz me hacia arder los ojos y por ende doler aún más mi cabeza. Sentía mi estomago reventar y mis manos temblar un poco. Como pude corrí al baño y vacié todo lo que había comido el día anterior. Creí ver el desayuno pero decidí no investigar, era realmente asqueroso todo este asunto. Solo tire la cadena y espere que el contenido se fuera a las alcantarillas lo más rápido posible.

Me mire al espejo y mi reflejo me asusto. Ojos rojos, rostro demacrado y pelo muy desordenado.

¿Qué había hecho anoche?

Trate de recordar, pero el solo hecho de intentarlo suponía un dolor de cabeza adicional que no estaba dispuesta a tener por ahora. Regrese como pude a la cama y ahí estaba Alice durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo.

Era increíble como podía dormir donde fuere y se le notaba totalmente cómoda.

Me recosté y coloque un brazo sobre mis ojos ocultándolos de la luz. Eran como las 8 de la mañana y yo estaba despierta. El sueño de todo adolescente.

En mi mente se dibujo lentamente lo que había pasado ayer. Cuando llegamos, cuando Tania nos hablo, cuando busque a Alice, cuando Edward se divertía con Tania, los vasos, las risas, los elefantes rosas, la música, yo … ¿bailado?

Mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!

Me levante bruscamente de la cama quedando semisentada en ella.

- ¿Yo baile frente todos? tiene que ser una broma de mi subconsiente – dije asustada.

Mi cabeza exploto y mis ojos se cerraron por inercia. No debí haber hecho ese movimiento. _Mala jugada Bella_. Me volví a recostar en la misma posición.

- Veo que ya despertaste y recordaste – susurro Alice refregándose sus ojos.

- Alice no me digas que realmente lo hice – dije con dificultad.

- Estabas borracha – me respondió sencillamente.

- Oh por Dios, si Charlie se entera me mata –

- No tiene porque saberlo –

- Sí, buen plan – trate de recordar mas pero lo único que hice fue ver borrosamente que alguien me llevaba en brazos y después todo a negro - ¿No hice nada más verdad? – pregunte nerviosa.

- No, nada vergonzoso. Edward se encargo de ti – sonrió de manera picara, lo cual no me dio buena señal.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué hizo específicamente? – el tuvo que ser quien me llevaba.

- Te saco de la mesa y te cargo hasta el auto ¿No recuerdas esa parte? –

- No –

- Entonces no recuerdas …-

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Olvídalo –

- No, dime –

No me dijo nada, solo coloco su mano enfrente de sus labios y le dio un besito. Luego me miro y al ver seguramente mi cara de asombro estallo a carcajadas.

- Debes estar bromeando ¿Verdad? – negó con su cabeza.

¿Bese Edward Cullen? ¿En que dimensión desconocida sucedió eso? Mi rostro comenzó a acalorarse y supuse que el color que había adquirido era de un furioso rojo carmesí. No podía siquiera imaginarme besando al engreído y patán de Edward Cullen, sin embargo algo en mi interior especialmente mi vientre me decía que debía sentirme feliz, que las mariposas que revoloteaban por esa parte de mi anatomía no eran parte de mi enfermiza imaginación sino que realmente estaban ahí dándome una señal.

Señal que por lo menos yo no quería tomar en cuenta, por ahora.

Bueno, aunque el dolor fuera insoportable me obligue a recordar que tal fue el beso. Como pequeños flashes recordé sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, su lengua jugar con mi lengua y sus manos sostenerme fuerte y dulcemente. Quede sin respiración.

De pronto otros flashes de recuerdos vinieron a mi y no eran precisamente de nosotros ¿o si? Parecían niños, como de 13 o 14 años, acercándose ambos sonrojados y con los ojos cerrados. El niño, pelo cobrizo desordenado – muy parecido al de Edward- y la niña de trenza color marrón. El recuerdo se detuvo en el momento exacto que sus labios se tocaron.

Extraño ¿Sería de una película extraña que no recordaba? Aunque de todos modos ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora?

- Nada de Bromas, Bella, nada de bromas – dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación momentánea.

- ¿Qué le diré ahora? – le pregunte desesperada a mi amiga con mi mano aun en mi sien - ¿Cómo rayos lo mirare a la cara después de haberle besado?-

Yo quién lo odiaba, lo aborrecía… y lo peor de todo se lo decía contestemente. Suspire rendida. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi.

- No seas melodramática, él también tiene culpa. Te beso de vuelta con tanta intensidad y ternura…aww fue tan lindo –

¿Intensidad y ternura? Alice debería estar de broma.

- No inventes Alice, ya suficiente tengo con mi propia vergüenza y mi cabeza a punto de explotar.-

Mi pequeña amiga se levanto y me paso con vaso de agua con unas pastillas que al cabo de 20 minutos hicieron su magia. El dolor desapareció pero las molestias persistían. Por suerte era domingo y Charlie no llegaba hasta las 6 de la tarde. Preparamos el almuerzo por que la hora del desayuno ya había pasado hace bastante.

La tarde había pasado bastante rápido y con Alice las horas pasaban volando. Veíamos en la televisión un canal de modas que le gustaba a Alice, no podía negarle nada cuando me lo pedía con esos ojos de cachorrito así que caí en la trampa y nos pusimos a ver un desfile de modas. No entendía nada pero ella parecía feliz. Con eso recordé las últimas semanas y el cambio de actitud de mi querida amiga. Sus constantes idas al salón de música y su tristeza mal disfrazada. Quise interrogarle de eso pero decidí irme por un terreno mas superficial antes de ir a lo profundo.

No por nada había leído miles de libros de autoayuda y toda esa mierda.

- ¿Dónde te metiste en la fiesta que no te encontrábamos? – Bueno eso era lo último que mi mente sobria recordaba.

- Fui al baño –

- Pero tu amigo también desapareció, no te abras ido con él ¿verdad? – el rubor de sus mejillas me dio una pista ¿¡Alice había encontrado novio?! Bueno eso explicaba muchas cosas.

- No, que crees. Lo encontré después que Salí del baño, pero no me fui con él –

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? –

- Jasper –

- Ahh..-

- Sip, nos encontramos y bueno los empecé a buscar a ustedes y Jasper me acompaño…hasta que una chica – se detuvo abruptamente como tratando de recordar - ¿María podría ser? Se lo llevo no se donde. De ahí me fui al Volvo con la esperanza que ya estuviera ahí y bueno me encontré con la maravillosa escena – dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada picara.

- Alice, no empieces –

- Esta bien , esta bien –

- ¿Así que Jasper? –

- No me molestes Bella, el es un amigo. Además mírame – dijo con la misma expresión como si hablara del clima – demasiado vulgar para alguien como él –

- No eres vulgar Alice, eres muy linda – me acerque y le tome los cachetitos como cual niña pequeña – y muy tierna. Ya quisiera tener una hermanita como tú – las risas inundaron el salón.

Que bien era sentirlas de nuevo de mi alegre amiga. Por lo menos supe que ese tal Jasper no le había echo nada a mi amiga. Un hombre menos que asesinar. Pero no me gustaba que Alice se despreciara a si misma como mujer. Hice una nota mental, a pesar de no ser la gran belleza, ayudaría a mi amiga casi hermana a ser un poco más vanidosa.

- ¿Y si hacemos una noche de chicas el próximo sábado? –

- ¡Genial! Bella eres la mejor. Será muy pero muy divertido, tendré que pedirle permiso a Carlisle porque..-

- ¿Carlisle?¿ El doctor Carlisle Cullen? - ¿El padre de Edward? Dije para mi.

-Dije ¿Carlisle?.. quise decir Carlosss ¡Sí! Carlosss – respondió nerviosa. Comencé a sospechar de lo que me decía ¿Qué tendría que ver Carlisle y ella? ¿Y si le tenia que pedir permiso era porque…?

- Carlos es tu padre…¿verdad? Nunca me has hablado de tu familia Alice podrías contarme..-

La puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe. Ahí estaba el oportuno de Charlie con una enorme bolsa en su mano- con pescado de Harry, seguramente -. Al entrar saludo a Alice y a mi con un beso en la sien de ambas. Con esto mi querida duendecillo aprovecho para escabullirse e irse dejándome con las preguntas en mi boca. Aunque aproveche antes que cruzara la última cuadra a la que siempre la encaminaba le grite:

- La noche de chicas será en tu casa, pide permiso –

Ella me miro horrorizada y yo le devolví una sonrisa inocente. Nunca había ido a la casa de Alice y no me gustaba presionar ni hacerme la invitada. Pero esto era una ocasión especial, si Alice quería ocultar algo…no le saldría fácil y mucho menos cuando ese algo involucraba a la familia de él.

Edward Cullen, inevitablemente mis pensamientos volvieron al beso que poco y casi nada recordaba.

Por mi salud mental decidí olvidar lo sucedido, ya el lunes cuando el resto del instituto me refregara en la cara el espectáculo que había hecho tendría tiempo de sobra para sentirme mal por ello. Por lo menos me quedaba la esperanza que todos los que estaban en la fiesta estaban igual o más borrachos que yo. Así que no tenían nada que recriminarme. Ahora era como parte de los populares con sus borracheras de finde semana. No era que me importara ser parte de ellos, por lo menos ahora se daban cuenta que Isabella Swan no era una santa ni mucho menos.

El tema Edward era harina de otro costal, pero también decidí dejarlo pasar por hoy. No lo vería, estaba segura, por lo que no valía la pena perderse en excusas baratas o fachadas hipócritas para explicar el porque yo…YO… lo había besado. No seria como esa tal _Rosalie_ que se le tiraba a sus brazos ni mucho menos, todo se debió a la borrachera y por lo que viví anoche, porque cuando uno esta borracha no sabe lo que hace ¿verdad? No sería su juguete, por lo que había resuelto no dejar que pasara nada más.

No quería que su cercanía me volviera nublar, no quería que me extorsionara con la maldita mentira que había lanzado, ni que se aprovechara de mi poca cordura con el alcohol para tener más motivos para chantajearme. Y por sobre todas las cosas NO quería sentirme tan confundida en su compañía.

Por que el era un patán, un bastardo, un engreído, un matón, un mujeriego y sobre todo porque era él mismo. Edward Cullen.

El chico yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo y me utilizaba a su voluntad.

Lo odiaba y por lo mismo, por todo lo que sentía ahora había decidido lo improbable.

Aunque algo bueno saque de mi primera borrachera: No lo haría NUNCA más. No valía la pena.

.

Ahi esta empezando otra semana, que prometía ser una para recordar. No me pregunten porque, simplemente lo sabía. Mi decisión comenzaba a tener forma desde hoy: No quería ningún tipo de relación con Edward Cullen.

No me importaba si con eso el decía que no éramos novios de verdad, que nunca lo habíamos hecho y que el resto del instituto supiera lo virgen e intocable que era. ¡Me daba lo mismo!

Nada se comparaba a la sensación de sentirse utilizada, engañada y despreciada por el estúpido Cullen.

¡Argh!

Ya ni siquiera quedaba en mi conciencia las cosas buenas que él había hecho para conmigo, si había una la opacaban considerablemente las barbaridades.

La primera hora estuvo totalmente normal, nada de que preocuparse. Al parecer el estaba un tanto reacio a acercarse e incluso me atrevería a decir sonrojado cuando me miraba – no era que yo lo mirase, solo nuestros ojos se encontraban accidentalmente a veces -. Bien eso haría las cosas más fáciles para mí. Mucho más fáciles.

Porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, me daba un tanto de pánico decirle, no. Exigirle que me dejara en paz.

Había preparado un discurso y no temía usarlo, pues me lo había aprendido bien. En resumen decía algo así: " Sale de mi vida, eres un patán, no quiero fingir más, esto se acabo"

Plan perfecto.

Aunque me estaba asustando un poco, no sabia de donde salía tanto desprecio. ¡Oh! Si sabía. Rosalie, Tania… y quizás cuantas otras.

Y ¡No! No estoy celosa.

Terminamos el día bien, Alice se había ido ya y yo me encontraba sola en la sala, sin embargo las cosas de él aun estaban tiradas en su mesa y el no se dignaba a aparecer. Decidí esperarlo, aunque me parecía extraño. Usualmente era él quien me perseguía en las tardes para que no me escapara y me fuera con él en su flamante Volvo c30. Ni modo, lo espere sentada en la mesa contigua a la suya apoyando mi rostro en el frio material de esta. Casi me quedo dormida, si no fuera por la sensación cálida de algo rosando mi mejilla y después mis labios hubiera estado disfrutando de un dulce sueñ….

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me lo encontré con la mirada más cálida que jamás le había visto. Y esa mirada era hacia mí, sin lugar a dudas. No había nadie más en la sala.

- ¡Ey! No lo puedo creer ¿Me has esperado? – me dijo tranquilamente y con su típica pero inusual sonrisa torcida. El sonido de los autos afuera se vio opacado por el frenético latido de mi corazón.

- Si, lo he hecho – le respondí levantándome algo brusca – pero no es por lo que imaginas. Tengo algo que decirte-

**POV Edward**

¿Tenia algo que decirme? Estaba realmente emocionado, había pasado todo el domingo entre los recuerdos de sus labios en los míos y las palabras que me daban esperanzas de que por fin, por fin recordara algo que la hiciera volver a mi sin miedo. Y lo que mas esperaba era que eso no le provocara el dolor que había querido evitarle todo estos años.

Mentiría si no digiera que mi corazón estaba apunto de salir de mi pecho, o que mi respiración se estaba volviendo dificultosa con la agónica espera de lo que Bella tendría que decirme. Creo que ni mi mente estaba en todos sus cabales imaginando las posibilidades de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido entre nosotros; una por mi estupidez y dos por la maldita psicología.

No soporte más y tome el camino fácil que la haría hablar de seguro. Aunque fuera insultándome.

- ¿Has recordado…. El beso? – dije colocando mis manos donde ella anteriormente estaba apoyada.

- Cullen, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo. Estaba borracha y tú te aprovechaste de mí. –respondió a secas,

Pero no deje que me intimidara su coraza, yo había sentido cuanto lo había disfrutado y cuando lo había deseado. Es más aunque ella no lo admitiera nunca, sabia …sabia que ella quería repetirlo tanto como yo.

- Jamás me aprovecharía de ti, Bella – sin querer creo que esboce una pequeña sonrisa – Te di la oportunidad que lo rechazaras y tu seguiste adelante. Te gusto acéptalo –

¿Por qué mierda siempre tenia que joderla? Sinceramente hablando en estos momentos me pegaría una gran bofetada.

Y claro, Bella nunca me decepcionaba.

Caliente y lacerante dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, me había provocado su suave y delicada mano.

- No quiero que sigas jugando conmigo, me importa poco que todos se enteren que no somos novio sin nada. Me canse, no te quiero cerca de mí , NUNCA MÁS -

**POV Bella**

Sentí tanta adrenalina correr por mis venas por la declaración que había hecho. Había salida segura, fluida, coherente y con una firmeza que no permitía dudas. Así que la adrenalina tuyo su efecto en mí y Salí corriendo tomando mis cosas.

Quería además dejarle claro el punto de que no lo quería cerca bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me dolía el pecho, pero era algo insignificante un pequeño orificio sin explicación cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho. No me importo.

Estaba aliviada, porque no lo sentí seguirme. Pero fue demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Yo que me había detenido no se donde, con la mano en mi pecho de lo cansada que estaba y de la falta de aire, las mejillas rojas y los…¿ojos hinchados?.

Su pelo desordenado apareció frente a mí con la mirada fija en mis ojos extramente enrojecidos, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y ni chispa de la sonrisa que a veces mostraba. Pero no me intimido yo ya había decidido.

- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo enojado.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – me mantuve en mi decisión de sacarlo de mi vida.

- Entonces me escucharas –

- Ya estoy cansada ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – le pregunte desesperada, de verdad necesitaba saberlo. De verdad quería entenderlo. Lágrimas empezaron a colarse por mis mejillas sin que me diera cuenta, ni tampoco poder evitarlo.

No quería que me viera así, jamás.

Pero era algo inevitable, algo oprimía mi pecho al pensar que me utilizaba y que no le importaba. Que era una mas o que no era nada simplemente. El pequeño orificio inexplicable de mi pecho comenzó a abrirse más y más…

Con esto me sentía la persona más insignificante del planeta ¿Por qué no se quedaba con esa tal Rosalie o con Tania y me dejaba tranquila? ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en pretender salir o estar conmigo cuando no le importaba?

Porque yo no le importaba.

_Si no le importaras no saldría persiguiéndote cada vez que escapas de él. Tonta._

¡Que se calle esta maldita voz en mi cabeza! ¡Por favor!

Creo que mi pecho no aguantaría mas dolor que ni yo misma podía explicar de donde provenía, sin embargo esa voz interior que siempre quería hacerme ver algo que yo, simplemente no podía ver. Me rendí, deje que mis manos escondieran mi rostro deformado por el sufrimiento. No le daría el placer de verme derrotada ante él, ante lo que inexplicablemente comenzaba a sentir.

Por lo anhelante que resultaba no recordar que lo había besado y querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Quizás su objetivo sí era el destruirme, porque lo estaba logrando.

¡Ni siquiera sabia el porque lloraba tan desconsoladamente!

- ¿Tanto te afecta el que estés a mi lado? – dijo él por fin ahogadamente. Me pareció haber escuchado un sollozo pero no lo distinguí bien, tampoco iba a mirarlo para averiguarlo. - ¿Tanto duele que quiera acercarme a ti, que quiera que recuerdes lo que tuvimos? –

No pude responder las lagrimas derrotaban cualquier intento de respuesta. ¿Que le diría? ¿Me daba mas rabia, y mas pena que no lo tuviera claro?. Una parte de mi la mas superficial la que estaba a mi alcance inmediato me decía que sí, que lo odiaba que me dejara tranquila. Pero había otra parte de mí la más escondida, la que no salía a flote casi nunca que me decía que no dolía sino que sanaba.

Que, sin saber el motivo, lo necesitaba cerca.

Me asombro tal descubrimiento por lo que mis lagrimas de apoco comenzaron a cesar.

Yo también quería recordar lo que sea que sabía que tenía que recordar. ¿Lo que tuvimos? ¿Es que estábamos juntos antes? Mi cabeza empezó a doler demasiado, mas que con la resaca del domingo, y en ella solo se escuchaban voces sin sentido, no hablaban nada que yo pudiera entender..

"_Eres muy mona" "Tu cabello es extraño, como un caramelo" "Me gustas" "Por tu culpa se fue" _

"_No es tu culpa, yo estaré contigo siempre. Jamás te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote"_

…Sin embargo yo quería saber porque decían esto, porque lo recordaba y porque me dolía tanto.

¿Cómo podía aguantar tanto dolor y seguir respirando?

Las voces eran demasiado conocidas y cálidas. Descubrí que extrañaba escucharlas y sabía que las tenía a mi alcance.

Cuando creí haberlas reconocido. Él…me interrumpió.

- No soy tan malvado como crees. El trato…- levante mi rostro hacia él ante la insinuación de lo que nos había unido y vi por primera vez sus ojos brillantes, llorosos, perdidos y sin el brillo que últimamente tenía. Me sentí tan culpable.- El trato lo cancelo. Eres libre de mi asquerosa presencia, yo …-

No termino de decir nada, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció, tal como lo había hecho yo al principio. ¿Es que siempre íbamos a tener la misma reacción?

El silencio que se apodero del lugar me asusto. Me sentía vacía, sin sentido, sin algo importante en mi pecho. Se había ido y había roto el trato, yo Isabella Marie Swan era libre de su chantaje y por lo tanto podría estar tranquila y sentirme feliz del hecho. Pero no era así. Sabia que esto significaba que el no se acercaría más a mi y que yo por ende no tendría motivos para estar con el. Gritándole, rabiando, jugando y a veces riendo, por que por mi gran bocota era por lo que se había acercado, el porque nos habíamos acercado.

El famoso e insulso trato nos había unido y ahora él lo había roto.

Sabía que esto en definitiva era como la despedida, el fin de algo que ni yo misma sabía que había empezado entre nosotros.

Ni siquiera sabía que había un "_nosotros_".

Me levante, no tome nada conmigo y solo corrí. No se donde ni porque pero corrí en su búsqueda. Mi respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo hizo que me detuviera muchas veces, pero no me rendí. Algo me decía que no podía rendirme y que debía encontrarlo ¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera frente a mí? No se y creo que no me interesaba tampoco.

Pase por todos los pisos, me entrometí a todos los baños, las esquinas, los rincones pero nada. No estaba en ningún lado.

Lo tenía que encontrar, necesitaba desesperadamente encontrarlo.

De pronto mi mente hizo click y me dirigí al único lugar que solo había visto que el frecuentara.

* * *

**NDLA:**Chan! Bueno que les parecio este capitulo?, lo queria hacer más largo pero al final decidi cortarlo ahi ¿Aque no quedo tan malo? Bueno espero les haya gustado, por lo menos Bella ya acepto que inexplicablemente no quiere alejarse de Edward y eso es un paso... aunque ya es tiempo de que la olla se destape y el caldo se sirva al plato... que buena metafora XD

A todo esto.. Maria?.... bueno ya veran que traman estas chicas y que hara un pobre jasper. Ademas casi se le sale lo de carlisle de la emocion... intento arreglarlo pero convegamos que bella no es tonta en lo que respecta alos problemas de otros... pero a los de ella es mas ciega que no se que XD

Bueno me extendi en los comentarios, disculpen.

solo una pregunta más: ¿Adonde esta edward?..¿se imaginan donde?

Gracias atodas por sus Review fantasticos y maravillosos!! dan opiniones muy valiosas y las aprecio mucho, incluso las que me dicen que es aburrido en serio... ahi me cuestiono todo y trato de mejorar ^^ de verdad me gustaria responder todos los review pero la U niversidad te roba la vida ¡En serio! Quiero salir de vacaciones T.T

Besos, abrazos de oso y muchos pero muchos saludos ^^

_**Enichepi**_


	10. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene una escena un tanto fuerte ( mentes inocente y castas abstenganse de leer XD). Cumplo con avisar...

Disfruten de un capitulo un tanto revelador, en cursiva son recuerdos :O Nos vemos abajo

* * *

**Culpable**

**Capítulo 9: "Recuerdos"**

Por primera vez en mi vida no podía hablar, ni respirar y ni mucho menos podía…vivir. Una parte de mi se odiaba a más no poder ¿Cómo esperar tanto tiempo para darte cuenta que las cosas nunca serán como antes?

_- Bella, pobre chica- Dijo Carlisle con la mirada pérdida mientras entraba a su casa, donde lo esperaba un ansioso Edward._

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado papá? ¿Esta bien? No le ha pasado nada ¿Cierto?- Estaba totalmente desesperado, hipnotizado con la posibilidad de que le pasara algo. "Ha sido mi culpa, mi culpa", se repetía una y otra vez._

_- Está bien, estable. físicamente hablando, claro está. – dijo haciendo un mohín – pero ha sufrido una pérdida total de la memoria o por lo menos eso es lo que postulo. Habrá que ver como evoluciona su cuadro-_

_- Papá por favor, ayúdala – un niño de 15 años implorando a su padre un poco de misericordia sin sentido no era una linda imagen que presenciar, especialmente cuando no estaba en manos de él hacer que ella no sufriera ninguna represalia. _

_- No esta en mis manos, los recuerdos pueden volver espontáneamente, como también puede que no lo hagan nunca nunca. De todas formas, no sabemos aun que es lo que esta chica Swan a olvidado. Hijo no te preocupes, tu compañera estará bien – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa cansada, ya suficientes problemas tenía por el día el Dr. Cullen; contando que su hijo estaba casi expulsado del instituto y el otro chico, un tal James, que estaba en una de las salas de traumatología del hospital de Forks con un pronostico bastante deplorable._

Mi padre no sabía en esos instantes- en los que me decía que todo estaría bien- que Bella y yo no fuimos simples compañeros. Nos habíamos unido inexplicablemente al principio en una linda amistad que justos días antes había tenido el valor de transformarlo en algo más.

Deje de recordar lo que me hacia querer desaparecer ahí mismo. Esa tarde me había tratado de convencer con falsas excusas que ella estaría bien y que nada cambiaria. Porque nos amábamos. Yo la amaba mucho. El día que la fui a ver al hospital… ese día marcaba un antes y un después para nosotros.

_- Bella…¿Cómo te sientes?¿Estas bien? Creí que jamás me dejarían entrar yo..-_

_- ¿Quién eres?- Pareció que me inspeccionaba cuidadosamente tratando de recordar quien era yo…- ¿Te has equivocado de habitación?-_

Claro que ese antes ella ya no lo recordaba.

Cuando mi padre me confirmo que ya no recordaba ciertas cosas..que ya NO me recordaba a mí, me deje engañar con la posibilidad de que el tiempo lo arreglaría todo, tal como me lo había dicho en un principio.

"_Los recuerdos pueden volver espontáneamente"_

Mi esperanza radicaba exclusivamente en que ella por si sola, un día. Un glorioso día recordara todo y me buscara. Donde yo la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos a estrecharla en un largo y esperado abrazo. ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! ¡Cuánto lo anhelaba! Pero cuan equivocado estaba al no tener en cuenta tampoco la otra opción…

"_Puede que no recuerde nunca_"

Así y por cobarde deje pasar estos dos años.

Y al parecer el odioso destino quería que así terminara todo entre nosotros, porque al final el que la estaba haciendo sufrir era yo. Y lo había prometido: "Estaría a su lado hasta que ya no me necesitara."

Aparentemente yo era un hombre frío y sin sentimientos. Lo había escuchado mucho de los chicos de las clases adjuntas y de mi propia clase – sin contar a los profesores que también lo creían – Había escuchado también que a pesar de todo, el incidente de primero había sido enteramente mi culpa ¿Quién en su sano juicio golpearía aun chico "inocente" y lo dejaría casi inválido? Solo un psicópata, solo Edward Cullen.

Si, yo era eso y mucho más. Yo sería un asesino en serie si alguien osaba en hacer daño a Bella.

Y si tenia que asesinarme a mí mismo por salvarla del dolor, lo haría. Me asesinaría lenta y tortuosamente alejándome de ella…dejaría que el corazón se me secara y quedara adornando mi pecho sin latir ni una vez más.

Porque ya no lo necesitaba. No si ella no estaba en mi vida.

Con este pensamiento llegue al único lugar donde sabía podía refugiarme, donde podría desmoronarme como la ultima vez que lo hice hace dos años, sin ser juzgado. No alcance siquiera a tocar la puerta solo me deje caer en el ante jardín. Si alguien que no me conociera me viera así vería por fin lo patético que soy.

Realmente _patético_ y destruido por el dolor.

**POV Bella**

Las ramas me arañaban los brazos descubiertos por mi polera manga corta. Mis zapatos estaban enlodados en barro espeso y mi rostro vagaba confuso en las siluetas del bosque. Lo había seguido a ciegas, no como la otra vez que por lo menos sabia por donde ir. Ahora solo me guiaba por el instinto, por la necesidad de estar a su lado. Si tan solo supiera donde se encontraba la cabaña o el arroyo en el que lo escuche la última vez que estuve aquí.

Me detuve un poco a respirar algo más de aire. Nunca fui una gran exploradora, era la única que se podía perdía en las caminatas padre-hija detrás de tu casa, con tu padre adelantado unos 2 metros. No servía para esto, pero tenia que hacerlo. Cerré los ojos y deje que mi mente solo escuchara el sonido del bombeo de mi corazón, eso era lo único real.

Cada latido era para encontrarlo a él, en cada latido sentía que lo que hacia era lo correcto.

Mi mente no servía, mi conciencia estaba por primera vez en paz conmigo y mi desesperación no me ayudaba a encontrarlo. Escuche como alguien gritaba el nombre de él y me gire bruscamente al origen del sonido. ¡El estaba ahí! Corrí, corrí como nunca antes. No importaba las veces que me caía, ni las heridas que me producía. No, nada importaba

Pronto reconocí el sonido tranquilizante del arroyo y mi estomago dio un vuelco eufórico. No alcance a salir de la sombra de los arboles cuando lo vi, arrodillado en el suelo con las manos tapándole el rostro y con sus hombros sacudiéndose violentamente.

Pero no estaba solo.

¿Cómo creí que ella no estaría con él? Una Cabellera rubia arrodillada junto a él, acariciándole tiernamente su espalda. Lo miraba con tristeza y en sus ojos solo se veía la preocupación. Fue ahí cuando me percate de la edad que tendría esa mujer. No era joven pero aun así era hermosa. Cuando mi mente estaba maquinando las más estúpidas ideas, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió revelando en ella un hombre de gran tamaño cargando una manta, tenia la misma expresión que la mujer.

Desolación, tristeza y lástima.

Se acerco a Edward y lo cubrió. Mi corazón pareció arrancado cuando note que él no reaccionaba a nada. Estaba destrozado, herido y yo había sido la culpable. Comencé a compartir su dolor y las lágrimas también me acompañaron.

- Muchacho… vamos entremos. Te estas congelando – le pidió en ruego el hombre.

- Soy un estúpido, creyendo que todo seria color de rosa ¿verdad? – su voz no sonaba como la recordaba, sino mas lúgubre y sombría.

- No eres estúpido solo estas enamorado – le respondió Rosalie, quien a penas llego el hombre de pelo negro y contextura gruesa a su lado tomo sus dedos entre los de ella en una caricia cómplice y delicada.

Ambos adultos seguían a su lado, acurrucándolo y escuchándolo con atención. Supe que ellos estaban juntos ¿Cómo pude creer que Edward estaba con ella? Mi castigo lo tenía ahora cuando no podía reprimir el dolor que me embargaba al verlo así.

Siempre era la culpable del dolor de las personas que quería, porque yo lo quería hasta el grado de no saber cuanto.

- Sí, hombre. Solo alguien enamorado hace las estupideces que tu hiciste – el golpe de la mujer rubia no se dejo esperar en el brazo de su pareja. Este solo hizo una mueca de dolor pero no alego pues sabia que su comentario no había sido el apropiado.

- No me arrepiento de ninguna, no me arrepiento de haber golpeado a James por querer ponerle un dedo encima a ella. No me arrepiento de todas y cada una de las consecuencias que eso me trajo…- su silencio me dejo sola con mis pensamientos.

James…ese nombre me provocaba un escalofrió de pies a cabezas. Sentí que pronto comencé a sudar frio y que mi corazón estaba más desbocado que de costumbre. Mis piernas flaquearon y mi respiración se volvió superficial.

James, Mi primo y sobrino de mi madre.

_Era una suerte que nos hayan dejado salir de clases antes. No debía ser tan mala persona y festejar la enfermedad de la señora Cope pero tampoco debía ser hipócrita ¡Amaba cuando un profesor no iba a clases!._

_Entre a mi casa con mi copia de llaves. De seguro mi madre estaría en la cocina o en la sala viendo una de sus telenovelas favoritas. Comencé a caminar sigilosa, si era astuta no me sentirían y podría irme a dormir a mi habitación y estar lista para cuando Edward – mi mejor amigo y actual novio – viniera a buscarme para dar un paseo por el parque._

_Sí, Edward y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños. Bueno no tan pequeños pero calculo un año de amistad. Recordaba muy bien cuando se sentó a mi lado en la ceremonia de postulación, me dijo su nombre y me sonrió de forma que quede muda a su lado, lo cual le produjo más gracia por supuesto._

_Al principio ninguno supo lo cercano que éramos, de hecho nadie sabia que éramos amigos- y ahora novios – éramos lo que se dice discretos y es que yo huía… alguien tan perfecto como él no podía vagar por ahí con alguien como yo. _

_Ese era mi pensamiento, es más yo creía que le hacia un favor._

_Pero Edward hace dos días me había encarado y me había hecho saber como se sentía al respecto. Me amaba quizás tanto como yo a él y me lo había demostrado. _

_No podía estar más feliz, mas contenta…_

_El no se avergonzaba de mi, es más estaba orgulloso " de su tímida y linda bella" como él decía._

_Estaba en mi propia burbuja de amor perfecto y adolescente, totalmente sonrojada._

_Subí las escaleras con cuidado… creí haberlo hecho bien hasta que escuche unos sonidos provenientes de la sala. Inconscientemente me devolví en mis pasos y fui a verificar que no fuera ningún ladrón o un secuestrador o que se yo. Esos ruiditos no eran normales._

_- Aaahh – Escuche gemir a mi madre. Algo en mi se revolvió._

_Asome mi cabeza cautelosamente por la puerta y la imagen que vi me dejo estupefacta; Mi madre, René, teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi primo, James, en la sala de nuestra casa. La posición era bastante chocante para una adolescente de 15 años como yo. Mi madre estaba en cuatro patas sobre la alfombra exponiéndose hacia mi primo quien la penetraba por detrás con brutalidad. _

_¡Mi madre engañaba a mi padre con mi primo! ¡Mi primo! El muchacho que venia a veces a mi casa a conversar conmigo o a jugar con mis vecinos. Quien se me había insinuado un par de veces y yo lo había rechazado tajantemente ¡Porque éramos primos! (Y por que obviamente no me gustaba). Mi primo, quien era un año mayor que yo pero que sin embrago estaba en mi mismo curso, ahora entiendo el porque había faltado hoy a clases._

_No podía creerlo, mi madre quien aparentaba muy bien amar a mi padre por sobre todas las cosas y mi padre quien se le veía muy enamorado de ella. No podía, ni quería creer la falsa mujer que tenia como madre, lo hipócrita que era al montar cada día la escena de familia perfecta cuando se acostaba con james cada vez que podía. ¡Eso era seguro! ¿Dónde había quedado la mujer que me decía que el "hacer el amor" era algo importante y solo debía hacerlo cuando conociera al indicado? ¿Dónde había quedado la casta mujer que se hacia pasar por mi madre? ¡René lo estaba haciendo con un chico de 16 años, por el amor de Dios! Tenia rabia, impotencia y más al verla tan sometida, sin pizca de vergüenza ni remordimiento._

_- ¡¡Si, James, Dame más duro…así!! – le decía mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas lamiéndose los labios de la satisfacción. ¡menudo asqueroso!_

_No quería seguir presenciando esto, gire sobre mis talones a punto de irme, la rabia no me dejaba pensar con claridad ni mucho menos aguantarme las ganas de vomitar y llorar en igual intensidad. Choque con la mesita del teléfono cuando hacia mi huida, gire con rapidez para verificar que no me habían visto y así había sido; mi madre continuaba con la sesión de "dame todo lo que tengas"_

El sonido de su voz me hizo despertar de los recuerdos nítidos que ahora me inundaban.

- Sí me arrepiento de algo es de haberla dejado sola mientras le daba su merecido a la mierda de James , de haberme cegado por la rabia y no haber previsto eso… –

_Yo no me había olvidado del todo de ti_, quise decirle. Aun en mi interior lo seguía recordando, mi primer amor, mi mejora amigo y mi único novio. La persona que yo sabia me quería y no me defraudaría. Seguí recordando… como si todo pasara en cámara lenta y detallada en pocos segundos.

_Esa tarde el se reunió conmigo en la plaza, yo no quería regresar y mirar la cara de René. Me daba asco… le conté todo a Edward y el solo me abrazo y contuvo cada una de mis lagrimas._

_- No vale la pena llorar – dijo Edward con la rabia mal escondida en su voz._

_- No puedo evitarlo… me siento tan defraudada. Es asqueroso –_

_- No es tu culpa, yo estaré contigo siempre. Jamás te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote –_

_- Lo sé, gracias – me acurruque a su lado sintiéndome reconfortada y por primera vez en estas horas tranquila y segura._

_Me fue a dejar a mi casa y nos despedimos con un casto beso. Entre sin decir nada y me encerré en mi habitación. René intento saber que era lo que me pasaba pero no le respondí, no quería verla._

_Al día siguiente tenia una prueba, por lo que sin esperar a que me fueran a despertar me levante y me fui sola al instituto. Mi primer año era aceptable. Lo mejor era haber conocido a Edward en la ceremonia de postulación un año antes de empezar. Si el no estuviera conmigo ahora no se que seria de mi, siempre fui tan tonta, tímida, callada. Me escondía del mundo por que el mundo no era seguro, y ahora lo comprobaba. _

_Lo único constante en mi vida, en este tiempo había sido él._

_Durante todo el día no pude mirar a la cara a James sin recordar lo que había sucedido, lo evitaba tanto como podía. Hasta que él me acorralo en el tercer piso, cerca de la sala de música cuando esperaba a Edward quien iba a buscar algo que se le había olvidado en el salón de clases._

_- Bella – dijo con la voz cargada de sedocidad – no me has hablando en todo el día ¿Por qué? ¿Somos primos verdad?-_

_- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, que yo sepa – tenia rabia con él, sí. Por asqueroso y por tener las agallas de acostarse con su propia tía, mi madre y destruir así mi familia._

_Se acerco a mi y me recargo contra mi voluntad en la pared, soplando su tibio y asqueroso aliento en mi rostro._

_- No me lo niegues, te vi. Viste como follaba con tu madre ¿Verdad? Es muy sometida cuando la haces gozar, la tía René es muy estrecha… tanto que deliras ¿Su hija estará igual de buena?-_

_- No me toques ¡Suéltame! – no podía creer lo que escuchaba de él ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de mi madre? ¿su tía? ¿y como insinuaba eso de mi? _

_¡¿Qué pretendía?!_

_Lo supe cuando una de sus manos comenzó a viajar desde mis rodillas hasta mi muslo interior, subiéndome en el acto mi falda y tocando mí intimidad. Grite pero el de inmediato me acallo de un manotazo en mi boca._

_Rogaba que Edward viniera pronto y me ayudara, no podía aguantar esto… no más. Lloraba y lloraba._

_- No te atrevas a tocarla –siseo Edward a un costado separándolo de mi de un solo golpe._

_- ¡Que pasta! Justo en la mejor parte– respondió James con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro y saboreando sus dedos ¡No podía mirarlo me deba nauseas!_

_- Eres un Hijo de …-_

_No alcanzo a terminar la frase que yo sabia como terminaba. James se había lanzado sobre el para golpearlo con ferocidad. Yo observaba la escena estupefacta, Edward, Mi Edward había llegado justo a tiempo, y ahí estaba luchando por mí con ese asqueroso animal de mi primo. Veía como la sangre se colocaba en los nudillos de ambos con la mirada perdida en los ojos verdes de él. _

_No lo reconocí y me dio miedo… miedo de que él también me hiciera daño._

_Me levante como pude, temblando y corrí._

_- ¡Corre! – M e dije a mi misma o quizás alguien mas me lo dijo._

_Corrí como si de eso dependiera mi vida y en cierto modo así era. Tenia tanto miedo, tanta desesperación que no sabia como mi mente no se apagaba o mi cuerpo de un momento a otro dejaba de responder. No recordaba ser tan fuerte._

Edward _…_

_Mi mente me jugo una mala pasada en ese momento ¿Cómo había dejado solo a Edward con la escoria de mi primo?¿Como había pensado por un momento, que el pudiera hacerme daño? ¿Cómo, cuando le había prometido estar siempre a su lado había huido como vil cobarde? Me estaba protegiendo y yo me sentía tan sucia. Ya no era la misma, no nunca mas podría mirarlo como antes luego de que presenciara como ese ..ese…desgraciado me tocaba. ¿Qué pensara de mí ahora?_

_Quise volver, por lo menos mirar de lejos para saber como estaba o que había pasado ¿Estaría bien? Gire sobre mis talones cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera, el movimiento fue tan rápido y descoordinado – como era costumbre con mis movimientos sosos – que rápidamente perdí el equilibrio._

_Duro golpe, más de 15 escalones y yo bajando por ellos._

Después…para mi solo existió el negro.

Claro, después de eso el hospital fue mi habitación por lo menos 1 mes. Mi madre venia a verme y se le notaba la culpabilidad en el rostro. No entendí nunca el porque de ese rostro …hasta ahora. Había olvidado todo lo importante, había olvidado el incidente, a James y, lo mas doloroso, había olvidado a Edward.

¿Cómo pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin la razón de mi vida, el único que me quería y respetaba? ¿Cómo?

Lo mejor o peor, fue que luego que saliera del hospital, mi madre nos abandono y antes de irse en la discusión con mi padre había dicho todo lo que tenia oculto durante todos estos años.

Entendí, con el dolor de mi alma, el porque ella usaba esa mascara, el disfraz.

Pero eso no evito que me doliera mucho y me destruyera más.

Le había dicho a mi padre:

- "_Nunca quise casarme contigo, solo porque el típico error adolescente se repitió conmigo ¡Me dejaste embarazada y me obligaste a tener a esa mocosa que nunca…nunca quise! ¿Qué más podía hacer mas que quedarme en la seguridad económica de esta casa? Pero ya no aguanto más… no la aguanto a ella ni a ti.. todo es su culpa. Si ella no hubiera existido todo seria distinto, seria feliz" –_

Mi culpa… si no hubiera nacido de seguro que todo seria mejor ¿verdad? Y mi padre me lo recordaba cada vez que podía, lloraba oculto y se cuestionaba el hecho de no haber permitido que René abortara cuando se lo dijo. Sabia que no lo hacia con intención, que a pesar del dolor que le había provocado me quería y mucho.

Pero yo jamás me perdonaría, creía que yo había arruinado a mi familia cuando la que lo había hecho había sido ella. Su remordimiento fue mayor... y su suerte gigante, porque yo no recordaba su traición hasta ahora.

Probé varias maneras de hacerle un favor al mundo y quitarme la vida pero no tenia las agallas necesarias. Algo me lo impedía, algo me decía que alguien…a quien yo no conocía esperaba que estuviera ahí para él.

Ahora todo tenia sentido, Edward siempre me espero, siempre estuvo ahí para mi. Siempre estuvo conmigo en mi corazón.

Y yo no lo recordaba…de verdad que soy la peor persona del mundo.

¿Cómo concebí un mundo sin él? ¿Cómo le había dicho que no lo quería en mi vida, cuando él era parte de mi?

Mi cabeza dolió más al grado de hacerme gemir del dolor agonizante que sentía, tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón. Mi mano apoyada en el tronco al borde de la línea divisoria entre el bosque y el territorio de la cabaña perdió de pronto su fuerza y no me dejo mantener mi peso en ella.

Mire al frente y quise gritarle que lo amaba y que recordaba todo.

Pero no pude. Solo me deje caer en la hierba desmayada con la esperanza de que me vieran y supieran que estaba ahí. Que había recordado y que no quería perder más el tiempo.

* * *

NDLA: Hola! de nuevo!!..^^ aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Bueno ya descubrimos todo ¿no? Revise unos articulos que hablaban de la amnesia que sufria Bella XD jaja si asi de aplicada .. bueno cosa que decia que solo se recuperaba a traves de otro evento estresante que gatillara el recordar..y bueno Bella estaba bastante estresada ¿no? igual que bueno que lo recordo ya me daba mucha pena escribir a edward. No nos hemos olvidado de la pequeña Alice, el proximo capitulo sabremos algo de ella y tambien veremos que sucede con estos dos.

Gracias por leer!! y por sus RR ^^

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, estuve toda una tarde escuchando Iron&Wine XD jajajjajaa... saludos y abrazos de osos gigantes !!

**_Enichepi_**


	11. Caramelo y Chocolate

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Por lo tanto aunque quiera Edward Cullen no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni cualquier hombre guapo de la saga Twilight. ¿Injusto? Sí, lo sé. De modo que lo único personal aquí es la trama. Ni modo.

Capitulo largo, ¡gracias por ser pacientes y esperar actualización!

* * *

_Mire al frente y quise gritarle que lo amaba y que recordaba todo._

_Pero no pude. Solo me deje caer en la hierba desmayada con la esperanza de que me vieran y supieran que estaba ahí. Que había recordado y que no quería perder más el tiempo._

_**Culpable**_

_**Capitulo 10 "Caramelo y chocolate"**_

**POV Alice**

¿Dónde se habían metido? No los podía encontrar por ningún maldito lado ¿Es que estos dos estaban confabulando en mi contra para que me salgan canas verdes? Eso me daría estilo, pero no lo podía permitir.

Estaba inspeccionando cada sala del edificio, tarea nada fácil ya que eran tres pisos de pasillos muy largos. Pero a pesar del cansancio obvio y la preocupación asfixiante tenía un presentimiento que no sabía como identificar… bueno y a la vez malo.

Lo único que sabia con certeza era que alguien sufría…

Estaba desesperada y frustrada porque lo peor de todo era que no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Dando la vuelta a un pasillo paso veloz y despreocupado, choque con alguien quien venia en mi dirección contraria, me iba a disculpar y seguir con mi frenética búsqueda cuando su mano tomo mi antebrazo y me ayudo a levantarme tiernamente.

-¿Estas bien? – me miro y sus ojos azules me inspeccionaron cuidadosamente - Te ves muy … angustiada – dijo Jasper con el rostro crispado por la preocupación. ¿Estaba preocupado por mi?

- Sí, digo no….O sea. estoy bien. No te preocupes – dije soltándome de su agarre y limpiando mi ropa de suciedad inexistente.

-Me dejaste preocupado en la fiesta, te fuiste después que buscábamos a tu amiga…sin decirme nada –

-Lo siento, Edward se tenia que ir – le respondí mirando el suelo. No podía decirle que me había ido para darle su espacio con María ¿o sí? Bueno eso era en parte verdad y en parte mentira, también me sentí incomoda con la disque escena romántica que ellos parecían tener.

-¿Edward? Él es tu amigo… ¿Verdad? – pregunto como si quisiera comprobar algo. ¿Sabia que era mí hermano?

-Digamos que sí – Note como empuñaba sus manos y su quijada se tensaba. - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte yo en esta ocasión, se estaba poniendo rojo y la verdad no entendía el porque. Me asustó.

No alcanzo a responderme cuando apareció María, con su pelo negro largo y sedoso, sus ojos oscuros y su piel morena desde el pasillo. Nos inspecciono con la mirada, especialmente a mí y después sonrió. Su sonrisa me parecía falsa, hipócrita -Como la que me mostraban mis padres biológicos cuando me pedían algo o me obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería- ¿Dónde estaba la amable chica de la fiesta? Parecía que hace un minuto quisiera matarme lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que se encontró con la mirada del chico rubio y todo en ella cambio. Ahora mostraba una mirada dulce, delicada, tierna y hasta coqueta.

Estaba arrepintiéndome de querer que ella estuviera con Jasper me daba incluso hasta miedo que me hubiera mirado así, me hizo recordar cosas que creía olvidadas, pero ¡Rayos! No tenia pruebas para dejarla pasar para él. Después de todo era de su status social, linda y al parecer amable.

Todo lo contrario a mí.

Era lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz. Y yo quería que el lo fuera, de verdad lo deseaba.

-Jasper ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! – dijo acercándose y tomándole posesivamente el brazo – No me vayas a dejar plantada. Recuerda que nuestros padres tienen una reserva en el restaurant. – Continuo sin mirarme o saludarme y teniendo solo ojos para el chico rubio- Tenemos que ir _juntos_ y _ahora_. No pierdas tu tiempo -

No se porque me sentí fuera de lugar y con una herida lacerante en mi pecho. ¡Que extraño no tenia ninguna herida ahí, ni siquiera me había pegado! Lo deje pasar y aproveche el descuido de ambos para escaparme y seguir buscando.

-Nos vemos – Moví mi mano para despedirme.

-¡Ey! Espera – él trato de detenerme sin éxito porque me escabullí hábilmente, las ventajas de ser pequeña, grácil y tomar clases de ballet.

El siguiente destino era la biblioteca.

Quizás Bella estaría ahí, en su lugar favorito, y donde estuviera Bella estaría Edward cerca, lo sabía.

**POV Edward**

La manta que me cubría no me protegía del dolor y mucho menos de las enormes ganas de desaparecer. Ni siquiera cumplía su función; calentar. Estaba frío y sin vida.

De lo único que fui consiente fue del sonido agudo que escuche.

Rosalie grito desesperada, supuse que se había tapado la boca porque el sonido se ahogo al instante de ser emitido. Pero eso no me sobresalto…todo ya carecía de significado para mi, hasta respirar ya no tenia sentido.

Emmet se alejo de mí y corrió tras su esposa. ¿Corrió? Demasiado tarde gire a ver a donde se dirigían. El gran Emmet traía en sus brazos a una chica de pelo marrón, ondulado y…

Isabella… ¡¡Bella!!

Me levante como pude, tropecé varias veces pero no me vencí. Llegue a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada no por la carrera sino por el miedo a que algo malo le hubiera pasado a ella. Mis ojos no me engañaban era ella, desvanecida en los brazos de mi amigo estaba Bella ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, mi dolor había sido sustituido por un pánico insoportable.

¿Qué tenía? ¿Porque estaba desmayada aquí, tan lejos del instituto? ¿Estaba bien? No sabría que haría si ella… si ella estuviera herida o incluso muerta. Tampoco quería siquiera imaginarlo.

Al parecer Rose se percato de mi pensamientos, quizás mi palidez imposible o mis ojos grandes y vidriosos porque me empujo hacia la cabaña donde la llevaban.

Yo no reaccionaba, me había quedado ahí mirándola. Era un inútil.

-Solo esta desmayada – Me aseguro cuando habíamos cruzado el umbral de la cabaña pero no podía tranquilizarme no si n antes verla bien, sonreír o incluso gritarme que me odiaba. Cualquier cosa.

Emmet la dejo caer en su cama con delicadeza. Me arrodille a su costado y comencé a acariciar su rostro comenzando por su frente bajando a sus mejillas mojadas por lágrimas y terminando en sus labios entreabiertos. Me pregunte porque estaría llorando.

Sentía su respiración suave, su pecho subir y bajar y sus ojos moverse tras sus párpados. Tome su muñeca y le tome el pulso delicadamente; lo tenia normal… lento pero regular y fuerte.

Elimine todo el aire de golpe, estaba bien. Sin embargo no me dejaba de cuestionar el porque.

Me había dicho que me odiaba, que no me quería en su vida… y eso me hacia pensar que obviamente jamás me recordaría y había hecho todo mal; desde el trato, las tutorías, las obligaciones de novio. Todo.

Sin embargo ya nada me importaba, si me quería fuera de su vida…lo estaría. Con tal que ella estuviera bien, tranquila, sonriendo, despierta…viva.

No me había dado cuenta que Rosalie y Emmet nos habían dejado solos. O quizás fueron en busca de ayuda. No importaba precisamente ahora, porque yo no me iría de su lado hasta que ella despertara y me digiera de su propia boca que me vaya.

Tome su mano nuevamente y la acerque a mi mejilla, sintiendo su contacto en mi piel y cerrando los ojos antes la sensación. Quizás seria la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

La última vez que podría sentirla cerca y conmigo.

No me di cuenta cuando cerré los ojos y me dormí, con los ojos hinchados y el corazón tranquilo por estar con ella aunque sean solo unos minutos.

**POV Jasper**

No se porque me despegue del brazo de María. Mis padres y los suyos eran amigos y socios, por lo que nos conocíamos desde siempre. Ella era como una hermana para mi, nada más. Aunque me hubiera confesado sus sentimientos muchas veces y yo siempre le daba la misma respuesta. Me era imposible mirarla diferente, especialmente hace unos meses cuando la había conocido a _ella_.

No sabía mucho de Alice, pero su mirada soñadora, su humildad y su jovialidad eran suficientes para mi. Todo el ella me hacia sentir yo mismo, sin apellidos, sin tarjetas de crédito, sin nada. Y sabía que aunque solo tuviera mi guitarra ella seguiría siendo mi amiga y seguiría a mi lado.

Lo sabía.

Por eso irremediablemente me había enamorado de ella, sin proponérmelo en realidad. Me gustaba estar con ella en la sala de música, la buscaba sin saberlo y la recordaba por inercia. Todo me la recordaba.

No se lo había contado a nadie, porque notaba como ella me escabullía siempre. Quizás ese Edward con el que se fue en la fiesta sea algo mas que su amigo ¿Había perdido mi oportunidad sin siquiera jugármela por ella? En la vida lo tenía todo, era cierto. Pero juro que si me dieran a elegir entre mi vida sin ella y una vida con ella, mi respuesta estaría mas que clara.

Era como elegir una vida con sentido y propósito por una vida vacía.

La elegiría a ella.

-Adelántate. Tengo unas cosas que hacer – le dije a mi amiga con la mirada pérdida en la dirección donde Alice se había ido.

-¡Vamos Jasper! Vámonos juntos- hizo un puchero, pero no podía dejarme convencer quería ir tras ella – Por favor – me acaricio la palma de la mano con sus uñas.

-Lo siento – me solté y camine en dirección a la biblioteca. Sentí a María gruñir por lo bajo e irse a regañadientes.

Llegue a la entrada pero no la vi, seguí caminando hasta llegar al fondo del gran salón, donde los ventanales daban al patio o bosque. Puse mis manos en la Baranda y suspire.

Siempre se me escabullía tan rápido y sencillo. Era como el agua que no puedes retener en tus palmas…siempre encuentra una forma de escaparse. De verdad que en la fiesta la había seguido preocupado por ella y hasta le había ayudado a buscar a su amiga. Pero apenas llego María con nosotros no me di ni cuenta cuando Alice ya no estaba ahí. Me había preocupado mucho pero mi amiga me había asegurado que se había ido y que no debía preocuparme por una chiquilla como esa.

Otro suspiro.

Gire mi rostro hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda lentamente y entonces la vi. Con la mirada perdida en el ventanal que daba directo hacia el bosque. Tenía una de sus manos en su mejilla y su mirada se notaba triste. Me acerque sigiloso, después de todo había venido por ella.

¿Estaría esperando a alguien?

-Alice – La llame bajito y ella giro un tanto asustada.

-Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y María? – Me pregunto apresuradamente y yo solo pude sonreír ante la rapidez de su dicción.

-Le dije que se fuera sin mí. Me dejaste preocupado, te veías muy preocupada, asustada. Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien –

- Lo estoy, no te preocupes. No dejes a María sola, de seguro te necesita –

-Ella es mi amiga, estoy seguro que tú me necesitas mas que ella – Me acerque lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz que provenía del ventanal - ¿Estas bien? –

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me encuentro bien? – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Eres muy testarudo- trato de parecer enojada pero no podía hacerlo.

-Te conozco. Sé que ese día en la sala de música te pasaba algo muy malo pero lo deje pasar, quizás era algo muy personal y yo no soy nadie para exigirte que confíes en mi – tuve la osadía de levantar mi mano y acariciar su mejilla – Pero ahora estas muy angustiada… esta vez no dejare que te escondas de mi, Quiero ayudarte. Perdona mi osadía pero dime que te pasa-

-Si confió en ti Jasper – cerró sus ojos ante mi contacto, lo cual hizo que mi corazón girara dentro de mi pecho gozoso.

-Entonces dime- exigí haciendo que me mirara.

-No encuentro a mi amiga, ni a Edward y tengo un presentimiento muy malo. Quizás algo les paso-

- Ese chico de nuevo… ¿Te gusta? – Ella me miro con diversión, como si hubiera hecho alusión a un chiste privado.

-No, como crees. Bella y Edward son novios ¿No lo habías escuchado? – Si claro que lo había escuchado, todo el instituto lo sabia que desde hace un mes que ellos salían o algo así. No era que me interesara la vida de los demás, bueno solo la de ella por obvias razones – Simplemente los quiero mucho a los dos, son como mis hermanos – Termino esbozado una de esas sonrisas que me gustaban tanto y que hace tanto que no le veía.

-Ya veo- Dije sin perder el contacto, Ella se removió inquieta y se separo de mi. Me dolió pero lo entendí. Jamás me había permitido el tocarla sin excusa, como buscar la guitarra o hacerlo por "accidente"

-Pensaba que estaban aquí, pero me equivoque. Los he buscado por todo el instituto y nada. De verdad que ya estoy desesperada.-

- Te ayudo, estaré contigo hasta que los encuentres. No te dejare sola –

-Jasper, no hagas esto. No es necesario, María dijo que tus padres te estarían espe…-

-No me importa, tú eres más importante para mí en estos minutos-

Se sonrojo y me miro asombrada. Luego su mirada se clavo en el piso, impidiéndome verla. Nadie hablo, era extraño porque de mi boca salieron esas palabras sin pensarlas. No era algo que no pensara realmente… ni sintiera sino todo lo contrario.

Lo sentía y ya que había dado el pie hacia una declaración, no daría vuelta atrás.

-Me importas mas de lo que crees y no porque somos amigos. Sino porque ...-

-No. No lo digas por favor- Me interrumpió colocando su mano sobre mi boca. La separe delicadamente con mi mano colocándola sobre mi pecho, se sentía fabuloso.

-¿Por qué no?- Le pregunte.

-No soy lo que crees. No hagas esto más difícil, por favor-

-Claro que eres lo que creo. Eres la chica mas linda que he conocido, la que no le importa mi apellido para ser mi amiga, o para sonreírme, para conversar temas sin importancia, la que me hace sentir completo y feliz solo con su presencia, la que le da un sentido a mi vida…eres justamente la persona que yo creo que eres –

-No lo soy- dijo y vi que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Sí, lo eres…Eres de quien me he enamorado…No me importa nada más-

-Jasper – dijo ahogadamente – No conoces mi pasado..yo..-

-Conozco tu presente y eso es todo lo que me importa ¿De que tienes miedo Alice?-

Podría ser que ella no me quisiera y yo lo aceptaría. En este momento lo único quería era que ella supiera que yo lo amaba y que quería llegar a ser para ella alguien especial. Alice se tapo el rostro con sus manitos y yo no aguante más y me acerque y la abrace. Juntos caímos al suelo abrazados. No la soltaría.

-Mereces a alguien mejor que yo, no soy buena para ti –

- Si no me quieres, solo dímelo. No me romperé ni nada, pero no me pidas que me aleje o que deje de luchar, porque no lo haré-

-No es eso- su voz sonaba mas silenciosa de lo que estaba, mi pecho hacia un efecto amortiguador en ella y también me producía cosquillas cuando su aliento chocaba en mi camisa.

¿Existía la remota posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo mas que amistad por mi? La sola posibilidad me dejo extasiado.

De pronto su mano separo mi pecho de ella, se levanto y oculto su mirada en el paisaje. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al parecer algo vio que la dejo en ese estado. Me levante y dirigí mi vista en la dirección que ella miraba y note como un señor corpulento corría hacia el instituto.

Mi pequeño ángel me miro suplicante y luego emprendió una carrera hacia fuera. Sin pensarlo la seguí, ya no podía separarme de ella…aunque me lo pidiera. No la dejaría ir.

**POV Bella**

Muchos colores descendían a mis ojos, un arcoíris multicolor que me rodeaba con ímpetu y jovialidad.

De pronto los colores se tornaron en anaranjado profundo – diría mas bien un color familiarmente cobrizo-, y se dirigieron directamente en mis manos haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Sentí como algo de la misma intensidad rozaba mi piel y provocaba una sensación familiar en mí.

La luz inundo mis ojos e hizo que me estremeciera al sentir la realidad tan potente con la fantasía de los sueños.

Mi mano estaba aprisionada por la mejilla de Edward y su propia mano. Era increíble, tan natural, tan cálido y tan tierno. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración acompasada. Esta durmiendo tranquilamente, me asuste al notar su posición estaba arrodillado a un costado de la cama pero su expresión no era de incomodidad sino todo lo contrario, era una expresión tranquila y en paz.

No aguante y lleve mi otra mano a acariciarle su mejilla libre. Tenia marcas de lagrimas secas, que estaba segura yo era culpable. Como siempre, culpable del dolor de las personas que más amaba. Pero hoy no seria así, me decidí a dejar de ser el motivo de tristezas. Desde este momento viviría mi vida para hacer que él fuera feliz y recompensar de cierto modo los años perdidos.

Mi mano viajo ahora a enredarse en su desordenado cabello, tal y como lo recordaba con ese color tan parecido al caramelo que me hacia querer probarlo. Deje que mi rostro se acercara a olerlo, y mis labios se posaron en su sien. Aquel movimiento fue suficiente para que Edward se removiera inquieto y despertara posando sus orbes verdes en mi mirada café.

Estaba confuso, desorientado, asustado y expectante.

-Hola- Le dije asustada también de su reacción. Mi rostro estaba un poco inclinado hacia él pero teníamos una distancia prudente.

-Bella… ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?- Me pregunto alejándose de mi con recelo. Sentí un golpe ante su rechazo pero comprendí que no podía ser de otro modo si yo anteriormente le había dicho que lo quería fuera de mi vida y había sido tan estúpida esto dos años que no… sabía lo importante que era para mi.

-Estoy en perfectas condiciones – esboce una sonrisa. Supe que el no sabia como interpretar este gesto en mi por lo que decidí seguir hablando yo- Edward, yo lo siento mucho. No debí decir eso-

-Bella esta bien. Fui…soy un estúpido nunca debí obligarte esta bien si quieres que me aleje, si con eso eres feliz, yo …-

Como pensé, el estaba sacrificándose por mi otra vez. ¡Dios!.

-¿Cómo te voy a querer lejos de mi vida cuando eres lo mas importante en ella? Lo recuerdo todo y me siento tan estúpida por haberte olvidado. De verdad…- lleve mi mano a mi pecho donde se albergaba el dolor de lo sucedido – Fuiste el único que estuvo conmigo siempre y tal y como me lo prometiste me cuidaste a costa de todo y de todos. Lo siento tanto por favor Edward perdóname –

No me di cuenta cuando de nuevo las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas que tenían el camino marcado por el llanto anterior. Sin embargo este era diferente porque me sentía libre. Estaba diciéndole todo lo que guarde en mi subconsciente todo estos años… tenia que seguir no podía parar ahora que el estaba paralizado escuchándome.

-Mas estúpida me siento al recordar las veces que intente alejarte estas semanas. Mi subconsciente me decía que no debía hacerlo pero tenia miedo de lo que sentía porque no lo entendía – Alargue mi mano y acaricie de nuevo su rostro – gracias por intentar estar conmigo de nuevo…gracias yo – sus labios me silenciaron de forma lenta.

Era como el reencuentro anhelado de ambos. Cuando, ahora por fin estábamos al tanto de todo lo que nos unía y de todo lo que nos pertenecíamos. De todo lo que nos amábamos.

De pronto una duda me golpeo ¿Y si Edward se había aburrido de esperarme? ¿Y si ya no me quería como yo lo quería a él? Jamás me había dicho que me amaba desde que me escucho esa tarde, desde que me ofreció el trato. La verdad era que yo tampoco…pero se lo había demostrado ahora ¿no?

Cuando nos separamos para respirar aproveche para decírselo con mi voz entrecortada y mis manos a ambos lado de su rostro.

-Te amo, tanto o más que hace dos años. Sigues siendo el niño del pelo de caramelo que tanto quiero – sin abrir los ojos espere, espere que se alejara pero no ocurrió.

-Yo también te amo, niña del pelo color chocolate- dijo risueño a centímetros de mi boca. Sentí su aliento acariciarme y sonreí mas al escuchar nuestros apodos secretos, "_caramelo y chocolate_" – te amo –

Me repitió volviendo a unir nuestras bocas en un beso urgente. Con esto estaba segura que dejábamos todo atrás, todas las malas palabras, los malos momentos…todo. Se acomodo sobre la cama con sus rodillas en el colchón y atrayéndome consigo en un fuerte abrazo, sin dejar de besarme. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, reconociendo todo otra vez.

No recuerdo que nos hubiéramos besado así antes, pero lo necesitábamos.

Nos separamos consientes que si no lo hacíamos podríamos no poder detenernos. Lo sabíamos porque sé que ambos lo deseábamos. Por eso nos quedamos abrazados por incontables minutos, solo sintiéndonos, volviéndonos a encontrar y recordando aromas y texturas que con el tiempo a pesar de que no lo habíamos olvidado, lo añorábamos con locura.

De pronto la puerta de abrió de golpe trayendo consigo un torbellino de pelo color negro. Nos separamos un tanto asustados pero al reconocer a Alice tras el umbral de la puerta, junto con el hombre grande y fuerte y su esposa rubia, más otro chico rubio – Jasper recordé –solo pudimos sonreír.

Sus rostros se suavizaron, al vernos con vitalidad. De seguro antes parecíamos dos muertos vivientes, pero ahora estaba segura irradiábamos felicidad.

-¿Están bien? ¡Rayos! Me tenían muy preocupada ustedes dos- nos reprendió con una sonrisa sincera. Eso no se podía catalogar como regaño pero me alegraba que mi pequeña amiga estuviera ahí, sentía como si la familia estuviera completa.

Edward se alejo de la cama y camino al umbral. Le susurro algo a la pareja y estos le sonrieron y lo abrazaron tiernamente. Alcance a escuchar un "Eso es estupendo muchacho, solo era cuestión de tiempo" pero nada mas llego a mis oídos. Alice me abrazo cálidamente antes de que pudiera siquiera tratar de escuchar el resto.

-Bella, me dijeron que perdiste la conciencia- Pareciera que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento ¿Cuándo me había rodeado de personas que me querían tanto y yo no me había dado cuenta de ello? Ahora si me consideraba una verdadera estúpida.

-Estoy bien, duende- le dije desordenando sus cortos cabellos azabache-Más que bien –

-Más te vale. Isabella Marie Swan. ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo así! Eres como mi familia –

- Tú también lo eres para mi Alice-

-Lo sé, soy una hermana perfecta-

-Sí, lo eres- dije soltando una risita que ella acompaño gustosa.

-Bella me gustaría decirte algo, contarte algo en realidad. Pero no ahora, solo quiero que sepas que de verdad eres mi mejor amiga y como tal no te ocultare nada más-

Se puso seria y se separo de mí. Por un momento me asuste de lo que dijo, pero después comprendí que por fin mi pequeña amiga confiaría en mi, tal y como lo deseaba. Además acababa de recordar que teníamos una "noche de chicas pendiente", así también podría confiar en ella mis secretos, lo que acaba de recordar y lo que a conciencia quería dejar atrás.

-Yo tampoco Alice, podremos ponernos al día en nuestra pijamada solo de chicas –

Alice dio unos brinquitos cerca de mí y casi me hizo caer de la cama. Como pude trate de levantarme. Me di cuenta que estábamos en una casa que no conocía en lo absoluto, y que, por supuesto, menos conocía a sus dueños. Edward llego a mi lado al instante y me sentí un tanto avergonzada ante las atenciones que él me daba. Era extraño recordar como lo rechazaba antes y como ahora recibía cada caricia con desesperación. Me ayudo a permanecer de pie sin que mi precario equilibrio me supusiera algún problema. No era que no pudiera caminar pero me sentía algo mareada al hacerlo. Con su mano entrelazada con la mía camine hacia los dueños de casa. Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando intente hablarles.

-Siento muchísimo todo esto. No quise abusar de su hospitalidad, muchas gracias- dije con mi mirada en Rosalie, según recuerdo, y mas avergonzada me sentía, al recordar mis celos idiotas para con ella

-Edward es nuestro amigo y tú eres importante para él. Por lo tanto también lo eres para nosotros- dijo la mujer sonriendo amablemente.

Un sentimiento cálido me inundo, solo pude sonreír y asentir. Edward apretó mas su agarre y me infundio confianza.

-Sí, además has hecho que pase algo interesante en este bosque – agrego alegremente el hombre grande.

-Cállate Emmet – le reprendió su mujer y no pude evitar reír ante el golpe que le propino y la mueca que hizo "Emmet".- No le hagas caso, nació así –

-Amor- alego con un puchero y todos nos reímos. El ambiente se había aligerado considerablemente.

Nos quedamos conversando largo rato con ellos, y nos olvidamos del mundo exterior, era una burbuja de tranquilidad que no queríamos abandonar. Me llamo la atención lo bien que conocían a Edward y lo mucho que conocían de nuestra historia. De seguro ellos habían sido el soporte de Edward todo este tiempo y no pude sentirme más feliz por comprobar que ellos eran excelente personas. Alice se reía siempre de todo y a veces acotaba historias graciosas o comentarios sin sentido. Jasper se mantenía al margen, no parecía incomodo mas bien parecía a gusto pero con miedo. Era un chico muy vez en cuando miraba a Alice y esta se ruborizaba al darse cuenta.

Cuando nos fuimos yo no podía dejar de tocar a Edward. Era como si no pudiera dejarlo ir jamás. Además me sentía muy bien, el dolor de cabeza había aminorado de forma considerable hasta hacerse soportablemente ligero, de seguro un poco más de sueño y un analgésico harían lo suyo. Lo único que me preocupaba era Edward ¿Cómo se sentiría con esto? ¿Seria tan extraño para el como para mi?

El parecía feliz, su sonrisa no se le iba por nada del mundo y estaba segura que la mía tampoco …hasta que llego el momento de separarnos. El me llevo a mi casa, como de costumbre Charlie todavía no llegaba, por lo que le invite a pasar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte asustada.

-Mejor que nunca y ¿tú? ¿Aún te duele la cabeza? Creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver a mi padre él puede hacerte exámenes y ver si…-

-Shh- le dije – estoy bien. De verdad un poco de sueño y estaré como nueva. Pero me preocupas-

-¿Por qué? – pregunto esbozando una hermosa sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Cómo será nuestra relación después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien conmigo? – recordé lo pasado con James y me estremecí. Tenia que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano- Después que viste como él…él me tocaba ¿Aun así quieres estar conmigo? No lo entiendo, no es que no quiera que estés a mi lado, Te necesito pero me siento tan sucia… no te merezco me has esperado tanto tiempo y yo…- escondí mi rostro de él, avergonzada.

-Bella, mírame – me dijo haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran – Olvidémonos de eso ¿ya? No me importa, yo te amo y para mí, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta y la más pura. Tu misma lo dijiste, te he esperado tanto que ahora que por fin estamos juntos Yo no te dejare ir –

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y acerco sus labios susurrándome sobre los míos.

-¿Acaso tú me quieres abandonar por ser un matón?-

¡Oh si!, recuerdo lo de su fama y ahora entiendo el porque de ella. La obtuvo por protegerme. Me reí y el me acompaño con su melodiosa risa. Negué con mi cabeza y el me beso. Nuestros labios tenían un ritmo acorde a nuestros sentimientos, ternura, añoranza, amor. No pasamos la línea de lo correcto para las circunstancia solo nos estábamos saboreando, nada más. Ya habría tiempo para descubrirnos, por ahora solo quería sentirlo cerca y mío.

Tan mío como debió serlo todos estos años.

* * *

**NDLA**: yaaa.. que lindo!.. jajajaa.. los amo! si!!... ahora.. ¿se arreglo todo? Jasper..tan decidido!... y bueno emmet es emmet no?

Aprovecho para darles las disculpas pertinentes. No actualize por amplias razones, una de ellas es que estaba muy ocupada con el pre estreno de New Moon por que les cuento que soy parte del fanclub en mi ciudad,por lo que estabamos afinanado los detalles. Salio todo muy bien. Me disfrace de Bella, pero ni me parecia XD.... jajajaja sin comentarios de eso. Y bueno como recompensa me extendi un poco. 4 hojas mas de las que acostumbro a escribir. Ademas estamos a fin de año..me quedan tres pruebas!! XDD dios morireee.

ya les di la lata, lo siento U.U

Espero las hayan disfrutado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, suelo no avisar cuando se caban los fic solo porque me olvido. en serio!.. pero no ocurrira aqui...espero. jajaja no en serio.

Aviso: Si hoy me inspire y continue con un oneshoot que tenia. "MIA" No se si lo han leido. Pasense por ahi si tinene tiempo. lemmon asegurado y bueno me diverti escribiendolo. XD

saludos y abrazos de oso estilo emmet!!!

_**Enichepi**_


	12. Siendo amigas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya lo sé, son de SM... Y lo lamento ¿Como no fantasee con un Edward antes?¿Eh? Bueno de modo que lo único propio aqui es la trama. Mi psiquiatra me dice que debo asumirlo pero ni modo XDD ( Todo lo planteado aqui es ficcion XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Culpable**_

_**Capitulo 11: "Siendo amigas"**_

Charlie no encontró extraño que Edward pasara por mí en las mañanas. Al parecer pensó que era parte de un trabajo o algo, considerando que yo nunca traía hombres a la casa y al parecer mi padre confiaba: 1.- en mi juicio, 2.- en mi reputación de "chica no apetecible para los hombres" y 3.- a que a vecesEdward traía a Alice consigo (Extraño, pero ella me decía que se habían encontrado en el camino).

No pregunto nada por ende,cuando esta mañana toco a la puerta. Tan solo se limito a observar con sigilo desde la cocina donde desayunaba su café y sus tostadas, después de todo era Edward Cullen quien había tocado a la puerta, él que misteriosamente venía todos los días a buscarme. Todo iba bien ¡En serio! Todo iba bien hasta que al recibirlo, por inercia, le di un corto beso en los labios…ahí los ojos de mi padre casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

Casi me suicido por hacerlo tan obvio delante del jefe de policía quien tenia un arma en su cinturón. Había evitado por todos los medios demostras afecto enfrente de mi padre pero no puede evitarlo ¡Se veia muy bien con esa camisa negra y los jeans!

Será mi padre… sí, pero él no se detendría en cometer un asesinato y cargarlo bajo "defensa propia".

Me consolaba el hecho de que Edward no se hubiera fijado del hecho y que sonriera educadamente hacia mi padre. Su atmosfera misteriosa y un poco tétrica- además de pertenecer a una familia de buena reputación, exceptuando aquel incidente- ayudaba que mi padre no se le lanzara encima.

_Mejor temprano que tarde_. Me consolé, Charlie tendría que enterarse que Edward y yo…bueno ustedes saben.

-Charlie ¿Recuerdas a Edward? –

-Claro que lo recuerdo ¿Ya has terminado con las golpizas muchacho? – Dijo evidentemente molesto. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

Había olvidado que Mi padre se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido en el instituto aquel fatídico año, obviamente si la policia estuvo involucrada. Aquel incidente que justamente involucraba al hijo del hermano de mi madre.

-¿Qué significa esto Isabella? Necesito una explicación ahora…¿Ustedes están..?-

-Papá. Por favor – Le exigí. No podía ponerse en ese plan, aunque no podía culparlo… nadie más que nosotros sabía las razones de todo lo que había sucedido.

Y este no era el momento para que lo supiera.

-Lo siento jefe Swan. Es cierto nosotros estamos saliendo, somos novios y quiero mucho a su hija – dijo Edward tomando mi mano y entrelazando los dedos.

En cierto modo fue lindo el que digiera "Estamos saliendo, somos novios" siendo totalmente cierto. Nada de mentiras, ni tratos ni nada. Salíamos y punto.

Nos queríamos y punto.

Mi padre se torno de un color rojo intenso al mirarnos, apretó los puños y estuve casi segura de ver su mano dirigirse a la pistola. Me tense y luego volví a respirar.

-No lo permitiré. No con él – dijo apuntándonos con su dedo -¿No sabes lo que hizo?¿Lo que te puede hacer? ¡Por Dios Isabella creí haberte educado mejor!

-¡Basta papá! No permitiré que le hables así. Sé perfectamente lo que hizo y _Porque_ lo hizo. Así que no tengo nada que recriminarle. NADA.-

Edward siguió sosteniendo mi mano, dándome fuerzas y manteniéndose respetuosamente al margen. Aunque sabia que el estaría ahí para mi si la cosa se ponía fea, en cierto modo era algo que esperábamos.

Por lo que estabamos algo preparados.

-Nos amamos papá, es lo único que me importa – le dije esperando que de verdad entendiera y si no..bueno – Es mi novio lo quieras o no. Si me disculpas…-

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí afuera de la mano de Edward. Él se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia mi padre y me siguió a su auto.

-No te preocupes. Yo lo manejare – le dije acariciendo su mejilla cuando estuvimos ya de camino al instituto. Me parecía extraño aún viajar en su volvo.

-Pero tiene razón, en cierto modo. Entiendo que este así- su mirada estaba concentrada en la carretera ¿Quería evitar que mirara en sus ojos y adivinara el miedo de que a pesar de estar ahora juntos algo podría separarnos? No lo permitiría.

- Estaremos siempre juntos. No me importa si viene, no sé- alcé mis manos como dibujando en el aire un gran animal - Un perro gigante y trata de alejarme de ti. No lo lograra – Rio ante mi comentario y yo sonreí al escucharlo reír.

-Sí, ya tuve suficiente tiempo alejado de ti ¿No crees?- Llegamos al instituto y se estaciono en su lugar de siempre.

-Lo siento- le dije, aun la culpa estaba presente.

Lo olvide, ¡Yo! Lo deje sufrir y no hice nada. Y el siempre estuvo para mi desde las sombras y yo ocultándome de todo. Era tonta, sucia y aún así me quería ¿Merecía todo esto, después de todo?

-Ya deja de culparte – me dijo bufando, se acerco a mi y tomo mi nuca, suavemente, acercándome a él- Sabes que no estuvo en tu mano nada de lo que paso… –

-Aún así, me siento fatal – cerré los ojos para evitar que las traicioneras lagrimas hicieran acto de presencia – Podría haber…-

-Calla- me murmuro silenciándome tiernamente con un beso.

Jamás me cansaría de sus besos. Eran tan reconfortantes cuando querían serlo. Me sentía en casa con sus labios rozando los míos y sus manos atrayéndome hacia si.

Salimos del auto. Era temprano después de todo Edward quería ir a ver a Emmet y Rosalie como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces. Con la diferencia de que yo ahora lo acompañaría. " siempre juntos" Habiamos prometido y así sería. Nos dirigimos a paso rápido hacia la pequeña cabaña en el bosque trasero, esperando no tener que hacer de despertador de aquellos adultos.

Le debía mucho a ellos; les debía mantener en pie a Edward y por apoyarme cuando lo necesite...cuando recordé.

Cuando llegamos de la mano a tocar a la puerta, Rosalie nos recibía con una gran sonrisa. Nos invito a pasar y a servirnos algo de desayuno. No comimos mucho, yo solo recibí un jugo y Edward un trozo de pastel de chocolate –su favorito -. Conversamos durante un buen rato y me entere de la historia de ellos; de cómo se habían conocido.

-Si veras, él era un tipo guapo. Pero no sobresalía del resto mas que en el deporte – explicaba Rose – Y yo era una frívola, niñita de papá –

Emmet se reía de su descripción y nosotros los quedamos mirando atónitos. Creíamos que en cualquier momento su esposa le pegaba su buen golpe por insultarla.

-Es verdad. Yo te puse ese sobrenombre ¿No? – Agrego risueño.

-Si, tú fuiste cabeza de músculos. En fin, la cosa es que Este caballero – apunto a Emmet – me salvo de ciertos patanes y ahí nos conocimos. De hecho ahí lo note, por primera vez –

Extrañamente el siempre alegre hombre grande se puso serio ante el recuerdo. No quise preguntar más al parecer todos estaban al tanto de la historia menos yo, por supuesto. Mire a Edward, con la mirada interrogante pero él solo se limito a sonreírme de vuelta sin más.

Ok, supe que eso significaba: No preguntes.

-Ella me embrujo o algo ¡Lo juro!- Emmet interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-¿Me estas diciendo bruja?- le contestó una ofendida Rosalie.

-La más hermosa, mi amor-

Las carcajadas eran fácilmente escuchadas en todo el establecimiento ¡Estaba segura!. Me dolía mi estomago tanto reír y se sentía bien. Hace bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba una simple conversación o una carcajada. Nos retiramos a los minutos. Ya teníamos que entrar a clases y no podíamos darnos el lujo de faltar a las últimas clases del año. Por mucho que quisiera quedarme a compartir mas con esta singular pareja.

Cada día faltaba menos para la graduación.... solo una semana.

-¿Cómo es que los has conocido? Llevo tres años en este instituto y jamás los había visto- le asegure mientras caminábamos.

-Es que eres una despistada- me contesto burlón.

-En serio-

Tuvo que haber tenido una lucha interna bastante intensa ¿Contarme o no contarme? ¿Que tenía de malo hacerlo?

-El día que te visite al hospital y no me reconociste. Ese día no sabia adonde ir – al parecer le costaba relatarlo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Ahora entendía su vacilación y mi corazon se estremecio. Le hubiera dicho que se detuviera que no importaba, pero realmente quería saber.

-Corrí tanto que al final llegue aquí y ellos me encontraron. Me acogieron y me escucharon, me dieron fuerzas para seguir…-

-Edward – le llame y el fijo sus verdes ojos en mi – Te amo –

Esta vez me acerque yo, acariciando sus labios con los míos. Si no podía decir un lo siento sin que él me retara por hacerlo. Me disculparía sin palabras. Me faltaría vida para eso…estaba segura, Pero lo intentaría.

Ahora sabia que les debía más de lo que había creído a ellos, les debía el que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo.

.

Las clases ese día estuvieron bien. Nos dijeron los resultados de las pruebas y me había ido bien…muy bien. En los recesos no tenía tapujos en ir y estar con Edward y Alice. A veces nos tomábamos de las manos, otras nos reíamos, otras nos abrazábamos. En cierta forma quería que todos supieran lo feliz que era con él y que por supuesto todas supieran que era mío.

Si bien ninguna chica se le acercaba por su fama de "malo", él era guapo por lo que en silencio tenía sus admiradoras. Si antes no le prestaba atención a cosas como esas, ahora lo sabia con certeza. Con lo que había pasado en la dichosa fiesta de Tania, me quedaba claro que "La zorra" las lideraba. Lástima para ellas que él estaba conmigo.

Veía al grupito de los populares mirarnos incrédulos desde las gradas, de seguro antes de que recordara todo, no nos veíamos como la pareja feliz ¿Verdad? Pero ahora se veía el cambio, es que ahora de _verdad_ éramos una pareja. Si bien no somos de los típicos novios pegotes que no se sueltan por nada del mundo, bastaba vernos interactuar, hablar, mirarnos para saber que todo andaba más que bien.

Estábamos felices y eso se irradia.

Me llamo la atención que unos cuantos chicos de primero se le acercaron sin tanto temor a Edward a preguntarle sobre unas indicaciones. El les respondió como siempre, muy educado y serio. Se veía muy bien no siendo el típico aislado social, engreído y petulante. Pero ¿Así era él antes? O ¿Era la imagen que me imaginaba que él tenía?

Imaginación v/s realidad. La tipica batalla de las apariencia.

-¿Ya no más chico malo? – bromee golpeándole juguetonamente el brazo cuando los chicos de primer año se fueron.

-¿Tu que crees?- tomo un mechon de cabello que se colaba travieso por mi rostro y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja de forma lenta. Él sabía como hacerme temblar. ¿Era consiente de eso?

-Que nunca lo fuiste pero, ya sabes, la gente estúpida que se deja llevar por los comentarios – me anime por fin a responder.

-Ajá- Su mirada me envolvía con tanta gentileza que me hacia desear jamás dejar de mirarlo, así tan intenso…

Si no me concentraba ahora terminaría babeando vergonzosamente frente al chico que amaba. ¡No lo podía permitir! Dignidad ante todo, así que cambie de tema antes que me lanzara a sus brazos.

-¿Y Alice? – pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-Ni idea ¿Para que las quieres?-

-Tengo que conversar con ella. Ya sabes cosas de chicas – hice un gesto como restándole importancia.

-Ok, no me interesa saber – le desordene su pelo más de lo que siempre lo tenía ante su comentario pesado, amaba ese toque sexy tan de él.

-Ha estado extraña, ni siquiera va a la sala de música como antes ¿recuerdas? – me pregunto Edward y yo solo atine a asentir efusivamente - apenas toca el timbre se va y ya no nos espera para comer. Ni siquiera he podido sacarle nada de información en la ca… – se detuvo nervioso pero después continuo como si nada - bueno no he podido sacarle nada. Quizás tu puedas…eres su mejor amiga, después de todo… –

-Oh si lo sé, tampoco la he visto cerca de ese chico, Jasper ¿Habrá pasado algo?-

-¿Jasper?-

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¿En que mundo vives?-

No me respondió solo se limito a besar mi mejilla y a acariciar el lugar con su nariz. Se separó rápidamente.

Yo iba a refunfuñar cuando el me dio la razón del porque lo había hecho

– Ahí viene Alice, mejor le preguntas tú a ella ¿ok?- me apunto a mi amiga que venia hacia nosotros sin notarlo.

Diciendo esto, me soltó y se fue caminando tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón hacia una dirección desconocida. No creo que haya ido con Emmet y Rose…de seguro estaría en algún lugar tranquilo.

Ahora que estábamos solas me enfocaría en mi querida pequeña híper feliz todo el tiempo ahora depresiva por la vida amiga.

Me acerque sigilosa, no fuera que en una de esas me viera y corriera aterrada..aunque no me extrañaría. En fin, me acerque y la tome del brazo. Esta chica tan distraída no parecía mi amiga.

-¡Ey! Alice.. Hola – llame su atención un tanto temerosa.

-Bella –

-¿Cómo estas? - ¡GENIAL! Tenia que empezar con una pregunta inteligente…soy la peor ¡La peor!

-Bien ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Alice…¿Te has observado últimamente? Andas distraída casi como una zombie. De verdad, escapas de mi y de Edward y ya no haces las cosas que antes te gustaba hacer, como ir a la sala de música a pasar el rato ¿Algo anda mal? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Además me has prometido que me contarías todo –

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que yo…-

-Ese es el problema..debes confiar en la gente que te quiere-

Solo se limito a abrazarme fuerte y apretado. Le correspondí gustosa, Alice era una muy buena amiga pero pocas veces dejaba que los demás se preocuparan por ella o supieran siquiera que era lo que le preocupaba. Siempre eran los demás ante ella.

-Estoy tan confundida – me confeso con su rostro escondido en mi pecho.

La trate de reconfortar acariciando su espalda cuando la note mas tranquila la guie hacia unas bancas en el patio. Estaban solitarias porque a estas alturas todos, o la mayoría, de los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas. Era perfecto , quizás podríamos sincerarnos la una a la otra pero por el momento mas me interesaba ayudar a este pequeño duendecillo.

-¿Qué te confunde tanto?- se demoro un momento bastante largo en decidir responderme. Era un tema difícil para ella por lo que supuse un poco por donde iba.

- Jasper..- me respondió en un susurro muy bajo que casi no escuche.

- Te gusta ¿verdad? Y a él también le gustas…mucho –

-¿Cómo lo...?-

- Se les nota, es fácil saberlo con las miradas llenas de sentimientos que se regalan. Una vez me dijiste que yo y Edward se nos notaba que nos queríamos y yo no te quise hacer caso ¿Recuerdas?- ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro – Bueno te diré que es algo parecido quizás a los que viste tu en ese momento. Hacen una linda pareja, si se dieran la oportunidad de..-

-No , Bella. Yo no le convengo a él – me interrumpió con la cabeza gacha. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Porque es la verdad –

-No entiendo Alice, eres una buena chica, amable, desinteresada, e incluso mas linda que muchas de este instituto. No te menosprecies, No permitiré que lo hagas – Hice que me mirara cuando le decía eso. Tenia que verme a los ojos para que supiera que no lo decía por lastima ni nada de eso. Era mi amiga y tenia que verse como tal.

_¿Cómo es que a veces puedes dar tantos consejos a otros y no aplicarlos a ti mismo?_

-Es que Bella tú no sabes …-

- Entonces dime… dime lo que no sé. Prometimos nada más de secretos y creo que es un buen momento para comenzar a revelarlos-

El silencio se hizo aterrador, como si pronto viniera la revelación del siglo. ¿Qué tanto podría ocultar Alice? Es verdad no sabia nada de su vida antes de venir a Forks, ni mucho menos de su vida familiar ahora.

No sabía nada de ella más de lo que mostraba en las salas de clase o cuando iba a mi casa a estudiar.

Me sentí bastante mal, antes también lo había pensado pero tampoco hice mucho, en realidad no hice nada mas que preguntar y quedarme tranquila con la respuesta que ella me daba a pesar que no era más reveladora que " No te preocupes", "estoy bien", "no es nada" ¿Cómo es posible que no intentara siquiera investigarlo? ¿Qué clase se amiga soy?

- Vivo con los Cullen hace dos años, ellos me adoptaron- Me dijo de repente y yo no entendí hasta que pasaron unos 5 segundos. De seguro mi rostro era un poema

¿Vivía con los Cullen? ¿Con Edward? ¿Cómo?¿Porque?

Tantos años y yo sin saberlo. Es más ahora que Edward y yo….¿Porque me engañaron? Comencé a recordar la tarde de estudio, las veces que Alice venia con Edward en su auto, cuando…

-¿P..Porque no me lo dijeron?- dije en un susurro ahogado.

-Yo les pedí que no se supiera hasta que tuvieran mi custodia completa. Mis padres pueden ser muy insistentes...ellos…ellos tienen problemas con la ley por abuso y trafico de drogas y además ellos – trago pesado, note que sufría – No me trataban muy bien ¿Sabias? – Rio amargamente.

-Alice –

-¿Ves? Por eso no le convengo a Jasper, ni a nadie. Lamento haberte puesto en este dilema…de seguro ahora no querrás ser mi amiga. Lo comprenderé Bella, no te sientas culpable por dejarme atrás-

¿De verdad creía que yo..? ¿Tan mala aparento ser?

-Estas loca de remate ¿Crees que por eso dejare de quererte? -

Ella me miro con la mirada cristalina buscando algún indicio de pánico o duda en mis palabras pero no las encontraría. ¡Claro que no!

La acerque a mí y la abracé- de nuevo -como se abraza a los niños pequeños. Ella me apretó con sus manos y nos quedamos así bastante tiempo.

-Si ese tal Jasper no ve lo que yo veo... Alice, es porque no te merece. Así de simple. Además eso es tu pasado. Todos lo tenemos – recordé el mío y me estremecí – Lo importante es aprender de eso y seguir adelante. El futuro es lo único que podemos cambiar, es lo único que esta en nuestras manos hacer…-

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo pero sinceramente no me importaba. Mi pequeña amiga lloraba en mi hombro y yo la estaba consolando, parecía ser una expiación de todo su dolor y me alegraba que por fin lo estuviera liberando. Que haya confiado en mí para eso.

Por fin me convertí en su amiga, por fin estábamos siendo verdaderas amigas. No de esas perosnas que se adjudican el titulo solo por tener un grupo más grande.

Me dolía ver a Alice así. Tanto dolor en el alma no hace mas que hacernos sufrir, lo sabía.

Por lo que me decidí a liberar el mío también.

..

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA:** Hola! Si lo sé me atrasé. Solo agrego que solo falta una semana para salir de vacaciones ¡Por fin! Y solo dos examenes -....Espero que me vaya bien.. que San Edward me ilumine.

Ahora del capitulo. ¡Que linda la amistad!... eso se hace de dos, si uno no confia el otro tampoco y ahora falta que Bella se sincere ¿no?

Aviso: Estamos en la recta final. El que avisa no es traidor.

Aviso2: En mi profile hay cosillas de mis otros fics si los siguen puede interesarles. Hay pocas cosas pero pronto se ira llenando.

Gracias por los RR. no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado a los 100 ¡Es un sueño! *Eni celebrabando* Tengo que preparar algo en celebración..un fanart quizas.. pero sera cuando tenga mas tiempo. si señor!...

Gracias por todo! por leer!! por RR!!

Me gustaria responder todos y lo he intentado, pero obviamente los que no tienen mail no puedo.

No olviden de dejarme saber que les parecio el capitulo ya saben sugerencias y dudas en los RR

se les quiere!

Abrazos de oso Emmet's style.

_**Enichepi**_


	13. Traicionada

**Disclaimer**: Sthepenie Meyer a sido quien a creado a estos personajes. La trama es personal, y paremos de contar. XD Porque si hubiera creado a Edward, Jasper, Emmet o cualquier hombre sexy y lindo de seguro estaría mas que feliz y millonaria. Pero la vida no es justa. ¡¿Pooor quee!?

XD

* * *

_El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo pero, sinceramente no me importaba. Mi pequeña amiga lloraba en mi hombro, parecía ser una expiación de todo su dolor y me alegraba que por fin lo estuviera liberando._

_Tanto dolor en el alma no hace mas que hacernos sufrir, lo sabía._

_Por lo que me decidí a liberar el mío también._

**Culpable**

**Capitulo 12: Traicionada**

**POV Bella**

Nos separamos lentamente del abrazo férreo que teníamos y nos observarnos con cautela. Sin poder evitarlo nos reímos de nuestras graciosas caras; los ojos hinchados, muy rojos, la nariz húmeda y los labios secos.

El eco de nuestras risas inundaron los pasillos y las paredes del solitario y oscuro instituto pero fueron interrumpidas por unos pasos calmos y serenos que se nos unían a la escena. No me costo mucho trabajo imaginarme quien era.

-Edward…- Dijo Alice en un susurro. Su mirada parecía culpable y sumamente apenada.

Después de unos minutos observándonos, nos miro y se nos acercó con una ternura infinita. Sin más nos extendió los brazos y nos abrazo a ambas con cariño.

-Es hora de irse- murmuro con sus labios en mi cabello. Yo solo atine a abrazarlo con más fuerza y hundir mi rostro en su hombro derecho, embriagándome con su aroma.

Estaba en casa.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar en un silencio agradable, como esos que se instauran cuando el momento lo amerita o se esta meditando en lo que se tiene que decir.

Llegamos al estacionamiento. Entramos en el auto; Alice al fondo y yo en el asiento de copiloto. Mi mente se perdió en lo sucedido sin dificultad mientras el auto se encaminaba por la carretera de Forks. La verdad es que me moría de curiosidad por saber que tan malos eran los padres de Alice así como también me moría de ganas de darle su merecido a cualquiera que haga osado en levantarle siquiera una mano a mi pequeña y frágil amiga.

¿Cómo era que personas que te dieron la vida pudieran hacer cosas que te lastimaran física y emocionalmente?

Sin embargo la entendía, lo había vivido en carne propia solo, quemándome todos los días con las ganas de desaparecer porque ni para mi madre fui lo suficientemente buena. Tan tonta… pero me desgarraba el pensarlo.

Si tus propios padres no te aman ¿Entonces quien lo haría?

Por eso era que en cierta forma estaba feliz por Alice y quizás un tanto tranquila de que ella haya encontrado, como decirlo..."El amor". Se notaba que por lo menos, ella le gustaba y mucho.

Solo el fatídico temor, el miedo que siempre nos pone trabas a todo lo que alguna vez deseamos.

Jasper la amaba pero ella tenía miedo. También entendía eso.

¿Pero que sería del ser humano si no existiera el miedo? la cosa aquí es enfrentarlo y no dejarse vencer por él. Que te despierte pero no te inmovilize. Eso era justamente lo que le haría entender a ella. Además Jasper… tendría que ver serlas conmigo antes de que siquiera quisiera algo serio con Alice. Como su hermana postiza tenia el derecho de…

Como su hermana postiza...

Edward también era su hermano y mucho mas legal que yo por tanto tiempo y sin saberlo. Me sentía tan tonta.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar un poco y a moverse intranquilamente en mi regazo. Estaba triste, angustiada, enojada…

De pronto sentí que estas se detenían ante el contacto de otras manos que aprisionaban las mías. Edward aun seguía con la mirada en la carretera, sin embargo había soltado una de sus manos del volante para tomarme las mías. Su contacto era cálido y reconfortante. Sin palabras sabia que el estaba conmigo y que me apoyaba…siempre.

Pero eso no me dejaba más tranquila había algo que no podía dejar de pensar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Y sin necesidad de explicarlo, no sé porque, el entendió a que me refería.

Tras unos segundos por fin me respondió.

-No era yo quien tenía que decírtelo, además cuando llego Alice no sabias… perdón – se corrigió y entendí de inmediato el porque del error. Suspire resignada, después de todo era algo con lo que tenia que aprender a vivir aunque no dejarla de doler nunca.- _recordabas_ que existía. Tampoco pude habértelo dicho, aunque quisiera.- lo entendí, aunque de igual e inevitablemente me sentía que había sido traicionada.

Mire de reojo hacia atrás y vi como Alice se había acurrucado en el asiento de tal forma de quedar cómodamente instalada para dormir, había quedado exhausta. Baje la voz para seguir hablando sin soltar la mano que él me había ofrecido.

Fruncí levemente el ceño.

-Aún así, algo así no se puede ocultar. Tu eres mi novio y Alice es mi mejor amiga – sonrió ante mis palabras posesivas, pero ¿Por qué lo negaron y actuaron como si nada?

Preferí por un momento dejarlo pasar. No quería explotar. Pero no sabía que las cosas no se pueden ocultar o reprimir por mucho tiempo. Debí de haber aprendido la lección ya.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – agregue utilizando un tono de voz frustrado y enojado. O al menos eso traté.

Su mueca burlona y su sonrisa ladeada hicieron acto de presencia. ¡Genial!¡Sí había algo! Mi pecho se contrajo.

-Ehm, pues verás…- se notaba nervioso pero su sonrisa seguía ahí. No me daba buena espina – Tengo un piercing en mi lengua –

¡¿Qué?!

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Miles de preguntas y fantasías pasaron por mi mente durante estos pocos segundos hasta que sentí su risa inundar suavemente el espacio del volvo, haciéndome que me olvidara completamente del disgusto anterior.

Mi cara tuvo que ser más graciosa aún, pues al girarse y observarme su risa aumento de volumen e intensidad. Tuve que hacerle una mueca indicándole que Alice dormía para que recién intentara reprimir la carcajada.

-¿Broma? – Inquirí y el asintió con la sonrisa altanera dibujada en su rostro.

- Si lo tuviera ¿No crees que lo hubieras notado? – me sonroje brutalmente ¡Claro que sí! O sea eso sería un estimulo extra al momento de besarnos. De ser posible mi cara se hubiera sonrojado más pero no puedo ir en contra de la física. ¡Lamentablemente!

De pronto, mi mente se imagino como se sentiría besarlo con un piercing en su lengua y de lo bien que se vería y de…

Suspire.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto curioso cuando aparcaba su auto en el patio de su casa.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que sería demasiado _sexy_ que tuvieras uno – Noté como su cuerpo de tensaba y su manos se aferraban en el volante y en mi mano respectivamente. Un leve sonrojo inundo su cara con su respiración entrecortada y esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

Baje del auto dejándolo con sus pensamientos y me dirigí a abrir la puerta trasera para despertar a Alice pero Edward no me dejo hacerlo, se adelantó no sé como y abrió la puerta de su lado. La tomo en brazos para llevarla -aun dormida- a su habitación en la casa de los Cullen.

Alice parecía una niña pequeña en los brazos de él, era una escena muy tierna.

Me detuve enfrente del pórtico de la casa. Esta era la casa de Alice, la que siempre había querido visitar o conocer y ¡Sorpresa! Ya la conocía.

Me reprimí de seguir pensando en eso. Ahora lo importante era dejar a Alice descansando.

Entramos con cautela. Subimos las escaleras y pronto estuvimos en la que suponía debía ser la habitación de Alice. Sencilla, femenina y muy hermosa. Edward la dejo caer en su cama con suavidad y yo la arrope dándole un beso en la frente. Me gire y mi novio me observaba con dedicación, con un brillo en la mirada difícil de interpretar.

Me sonroje un poco sonriéndole de vuelta. Me acerque pero antes de llegar a su lado escribí una pequeña nota y se la deje en la mesita de noche de mi amiga, así cuando se despertara tendría mi mensaje. De seguro se pondría feliz. Nos debíamos esto después de todo.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos cuando nos alejamos de ahí para dejar que mi pequeña amiga descansara. Algo en esta escena me produjo un calorcito agradable en mi pecho y sin poder evitarlo mi mente vago hacia una fantasía que no tenía ni idea que albergaba en mi mente: Edward, yo y alguien pequeño… juntos en una familia. Nuestra familia.

Reprimí una risita. ¿¡Como me imaginaba algo así?! ¡Era una cría!

Cuando bajamos a la sala, nos encontramos con su madre; Esme. Me saludo con cariño junto con un gran abrazo. Recordé inevitablemente a mi madre y solo pude cerrar los ojos del dolor, tratando de no derramar nada de lágrimas. No se las merecía. Menos cuando ni sabíamos su paradero o si aún seguía viva.

Era lo mejor. Para mí, para papá…para todos.

Ella también me había traicionado.

¡Como hubiera querido tener una madre como Esme! Pero ¿Quién no querría una madre así? Más cuando sabia a ciencia cierta que ella jamás traicionaría a su propio hijo y lo que quería para solo se limitaba a quererlo feliz. Lo había comprobado, una y otra vez desde que tuve el privilegio de conocerla personalmente y conversar con ella cuando esperaba por Edward o cuando me invitaban a cualquier cosa.

Recuerdo la vez que vine a esta casa por primera vez en años.

Les habíamos dicho a ellos de nuestra retomada relación y Carlisle –su padre- se había mostrado maravillado ante la posibilidad. "_Por fin su hijo sonreía después de tanto tiempo_", esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Lo recordé con facilidad, después de todo el había sido mi medico durante el traumático suceso. No le dijimos que había recordado ¿Para qué? Eso era ya parte de nuestra historia, de nosotros. De Edward y yo.

Estaba de más relatarla una y otra vez cuando teníamos las cosas zanjadas.

Pasado.

Lo que importaba ahora era que estábamos juntos, importaba el futuro.

Luego de estar conversando con Esme un buen rato, el doctor Carlisle llegó y Edward aprovecho para explicarle que Alice estaba muy cansada y que se había dormido ya. Nada de detalles, pues era innecesarios. Apreté su mano en señal de agradecimiento y el repitió el gesto.

Íbamos de camino a casa, en su auto. Ya era tarde, lo bueno era que Charlie tenía turno hoy por lo que no estaba nada preocupada por el reto o el castigo. De hecho Charlie siempre hacia turnos, casi nunca pasaba en la casa pero siempre llamaba a casa cerca de las 10 para asegurarse que no necesitara nada o estuviera bien y solo eran las 9:30. Había tiempo de sobra para llegar.

Aproveche el tiempo de carretera para resolver una duda.

-¿Desde que parte nos estabas escuchando en el instituto? – era obvio que había calculado el tiempo exacto en el cual interrumpirnos cuando estaba con Alice.

-Bella, No escucho conversaciones ajenas – se defendió pero no le creí, la sonrisa en su rostro lo delato.

-Ajá y yo soy un vampiro. Mírame mis colmillos- le dije sarcásticamente.

- Me ofendes –

Me enfurruñe en mi asiento durante el resto del viaje -no tenía sentido, lo sé- pero aun así quería que el me contara todo.

Me había dolido de manera inexplicable que no confiara en mí como para contarme que Alice era su hermana o que ella misma no me contara por todos los graves problemas que había pasado y que seguía pasando.

Me dolió que ellos –especialmente él - me hayan en cierta forma engañado. Recordé las ocasiones cuando fue a repasar a mi casa biología o cuando se venían en el mismo auto diciéndome que se la había encontrado de camino cuando obviamente Vivian en la misma casa.

Me dolió que no confiara en mi.

Me dolió la traición.

Mire por la ventana del auto luchando con las lágrimas. Afortunadamente no salieron, pero procure que mi rostro estuviera lo bastante doblado como para que Edward no pudiera ver mis esfuerzos por evitarlo. No quería hablar con él ahora, No ahora. Sentía que si lo hacía quizás diría cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría.

Entendió mis indirectas no verbales por lo que no me hablo hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar a mi casa sin despedirme pero el me agarro del brazo impidiéndome la retirada.

-¿Bella? – me pregunto triste o más bien preocupado. Aún no me giraba para verlo, sabía que si lo hacia, lloraría como una magdalena. Patético.

Negué lentamente con mi cabeza

– Bella, por favor. Mírame –

Volví a negar. Soltó su agarre de mi abrazo y lo sentí abandonar el auto. Un gran vacio se instauro en mi interior ¿Podía sentirme triste cuando yo misma lo había alejado? ¿Podía sentirme abandonada cuando yo había hecho que no estuviera a mi lado? Pues no podía. No podía ser tan hipócrita.

¡Pero que equivocada estaba! ; Al cerrar mis ojos en desesperación ante la soledad y el sentimiento de abandono no me había percatado que había llegado hasta la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola de golpe y haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente. Sin puertas ni manos que impidieran vernos directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento- se acerco y enmarco mi rostro con sus manos - perdóname, por favor. Pero no llores. No más –

Mis mejillas húmedas me delataron inevitablemente, cerré mis ojos nuevamente dejando que las sensaciones de desazón salieran con Edward mirándome ¡Era patética! Hoy había llorado con y por Alice ¿No había sido suficiente de llantos? Al parecer no.

-¿Por qué me engañaron? ¿Por qué? – mi voz sonó ahogada.

Él calló y me miro.

¿Por qué callaba? Eso me dio como un golpe directamente en mi estomago haciendo que me separara de él y saliera del auto. El miedo también me inundaba logrando que comportara así con reacciones exageradas, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlas y por el bien de mi salud mental necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Aunque me doliera esto.

-Charlie debe estar por llamar. Tengo que entrar. Adiós-

Diciendo esto casi corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe y entrando sin mirar atrás. Me deje caer en la puerta con mi espalda pegada al marco.

Ya en el suelo sentí de forma arrebatadora, el dolor que produce una pelea con la persona que amas.

No pude lamentarme mucho porque el sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis cavilaciones, haciéndome poner una mascara de frialdad y tranquilidad totalmente falsa ante Charlie.

-Charlie ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?- dije con una voz tranquila. No era _Mi_ voz.

No sabía que podía… actuar tan bien.

**Edward POV**

Traición.

Había mirado a sus ojos antes que los ocultara de mí y esa palabra se reflejaba en ellos. Era fácil leer sus pensamientos para mí, es por eso que cuando di vuelta el volvo, abrí la puerta y quede enfrente de ella; fue como si una herida lacerante y sangrante se instaurara en mi pecho, que se agrando más en el preciso instante que ella se fue sin mirar atrás.

No quería que se sintiera así, jamás la traicionaría.

¿Qué había pasado?

Pensé que había dejado de ser cobarde. Pensé que había aprendido mi lección.

Pero parece que no.

Lamentablemente todo el sufrimiento de _mi_ Bella se debía única y exclusivamente a mi culpa.

¿Por qué no me mataba y dejaba que el mundo fuera feliz? Fácil, era demasiado egoísta y cobarde como para vivir o no vivir una vida sin Bella a estas alturas. Es por eso que me anime luego de no se cuando tiempo – minutos o segundos, no sé - a hacer algo. No me quedaría con el dolor que saber que Bella creía que no la amaba o que la traicionaría.

Bueno, si ella ni siquiera se despedía como correspondía ni miraba antes de perderse en su puerta privándome de mirar sus ojos, yo me encargaría que no llegara la medianoche sin arreglar esto. Porque seamos sinceros; fue todo por mi culpa y yo tendría que arreglarlo, aunque no me dejara entrar por la puerta había otras entradas. No "legales" pero entradas al fin y al cabo.

En este momento pensé "¡_Que bueno era que el jefe Swan fuera un maniático del trabajo_!"

No me iría a mi casa y mucho menos dormiría sin arreglar esto ¡Como que me llamo Edward Cullen! Que no dejaría las cosas así, no soportaría tenerla lejos… No otra vez.

Subí como pude el árbol contiguo a la casa de Bella. En estos momentos agradecí que su padre no fuera muy asiduo a la jardinería por que las ramas me daban el soporte ideal para no caerme. Si mis cálculos era correctos habría una distancia relativamente corta para poder saltar a su ventana. Bueno, no me importaban los cálculos ahora solo quería estar con ella, pues era obvio que no me abriría la puerta.

Habíamos tenido una pelea, el solo pensarlo me produjo otro escalofrió.

La verdad es que habíamos tenido varias peleas y muy fuertes antes. Recuerdo las persecuciones y los gritos…los rechazos todo eso cuando la obligue a ser mi novia. Pero ahora éramos novios de verdad y esta discusión me aterraba. No quería perderla por una estupidez.

Me hice varios rasguños en los brazos y creo que un moretón en la pierna. No estaba acostumbrado a subir arboles como este. No es que siempre venga y ande subiendo a la habitación de Bella entrando por su ventana. Aunque podría ser un buen habito.

Cuando por pin pude alcanzar en vidrio con mis manos, me di cuenta de algo fatídico. ¡Oh si! ¡La ventana estaba cerrada! ¿Que haría ahora? Ya me estaba dando por vencido cuando la luz de su pieza se encendió haciendo que por poco me cayera de la escueta rama de la cual me sostenía. Vi su sombra sentarse en su cama, pero era algo difusa. Armándome de valor, esperando hasta que me lanzara no se que cosas, golpee la ventana.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación por su parte -¿Quién, en su sano juicio, golpea una ventana en un segundo piso?- Corrió las ventanas y vi como sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta de la sorpresa. Sin dudarlo más abrió la ventana… y yo que pensé que me dejaría entrar enseguida.

-¿¡Estas loco?! ¡¿Cómo has subido a…?!-

- De verdad que me gustaría seguir esta conversación aquí…amor. Pero me muero de frío y estoy a punto de caerme, así que..-

Me dio el paso y me lance para entrar a su habitación. Casi no llego, escuche un gritio ahogado de su parte pero nada pasó. Era la primera vez que entraba. Era muy del estilo de Bella, la decoración, los recuerdos, las fotografías – Me molesto que no había ninguna mía – los dibujos, todo era muy acorde a ella.

Decidí en este momento que este era uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-¿Qué haces? Te pudiste haber hecho daño ¡Por Dios Edward! ¿En que pensabas? – Me grito desesperada.

-Tenia que hablar contigo- trate de acercarme pero ella se alejo instintivamente - Bella, Perdón. Soy un estúpido cobarde, ante la mínima posibilidad de algo que me volviera a alegar de ti…yo…-

-Dolió.... ¿Sabes? – me interrumpió con la voz dolida. En ese momento también me dolía a mí. Era un buen y merecido castigo - todas esas veces que me lo ocultaron enfrente de mis narices. Me sentí como una tonta, jamás pensé que tú…-

-Lo sé…Lo sé. Jamás te traicionaría Bella, te amo demasiado.- esta vez mi intento por tocarla, por sentirla cerca no fueron rechazados.

Estaba a poco milímetros de ella solo tocándole el brazo con la yema de mis dedos. Aun así la electricidad que sentía – y estaba seguro ella también –era aturdidora.

- Solo que no era yo el indicado para decírtelo – continúe - Era algo de Alice y solo ella tenia la facultad para contártelo. No puedes culparla por temer perder tu amistad eres importante para ella, tanto como lo eres para mí.-

-Es que siento que al final todos me dejaran y me traicionaran. Como lo hizo mi madre…Yo tengo miedo-

No. Yo no era capaz de dejarla. Nunca.

-Te lo prometí, siempre estaré contigo, protegiéndote y haciéndote feliz ¿Me crees? ¿Confías en mí?- esta vez con mis dos manos la atraje hacia mi haciendo que su rostro se hundiera en mi pecho. Era …Era..mi paraíso personal.

-Si – su respuesta me produjo cosquillas en mi piel. Sensación más exquisita no existe.

¿Había terminado la pelea? Al parecer si y estaba feliz, sin embargo aún me preocupaban las lagrimas que no se secaban en sus mejillas. La separe de mi pecho e hice que me mirara. Con mis pulgares le limpie el rastro de lágrimas. No me gustaba verla así y menos cuando el causante de todo eso era yo.

-Entonces No llores por mi causa. ¿Esta bien? Si quieres me pongo el piercing que querías, o te regalo lo que tu quieras, lo que sea.- rio, sonrojándose al instante. Yo también sonreí al verla así. Tan hermosa, tan…ella.

- Solo no vuelvas a arriesgarte así, por favor.- me rogo, pero no pude prometerle nada.

-Hare lo que sea necesario para llegar a ti, siempre –

Tome su nuca y la acerque a mí lentamente. Cerró los ojos, y la visión fue gloriosa. Sus pestañas húmedas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios sumisos en mi espera.

Fue un beso dulce y exigente a la vez. Ella pronto coloco sus manos en mi cabello y lo desordeno nerviosamente. Yo baje mis manos desde su cuello hasta su baja espalda atrayéndola más y más a mí. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderla. Quería acariciarla, abrazarla y sostenerla.

Todo eso y más, por lo que cuando el aire me falto seguí con mi camino de besos por su cuello y sus hombros cubiertos por su swetter café.

-Te amo – le susurre – No peleemos más –

-No me des motivos y yo no te los daré – dijo depositando pequeños besos en mis labios, cuando me levante a mirarla.

Negué con mi cabeza. Llegamos a su cama y nos caímos aun abrazados en ella.

Ambos reímos ante la sensación de rebote al caer. Nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, ella recostada sobre mi pecho y yo acariciándole su espalda.

No les voy a negar que quería hacer muchas cosas con Bella en este momento, pero no era el momento.

Cuando el momento llegara…lo sabríamos. Y no habría quien nos parara.

Ahora solo disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, de nosotros juntos, tranquilos.

-¿Sabes? El piercing me sigue pareciendo buena idea – agrego ella media adormilada.

Me acerque a ella y la bese lentamente, disfrutamos del roce lento y amoroso. Disfrutando de su sabor…disfrutando de ella.

-Duerme- le murmure contra sus labios y ella me regalo una sonrisa.

-No te vayas – me pidió.

-No- le asegure – No, hasta que te quedes dormida. No querrás que muera de un disparo por parte de tu padre ¿O sí?-

-No, por supuesto que no. Te quiero enterito – acaricio mi abdomen con dedicación mientras hacia que mi respiración se agitara - Buenas noches Edward –

Ella jugaba sucio, pero ya me tocaría desquitarme.

-Duerme Bien, mi vida – dije como pude.

-Te amo-me dijo depositando un ultimo beso en mi pecho.

-Yo también –

**POV Alice**

Abrí mis parpados con pesadez. Mis ojos picaban. Al mirarme al espejo con dificultad recordé del porque estaba así. Reí para mi. Al final de cuentas me sentía feliz.

Agradecería a Bella por escucharme y Edward por cuidarnos.

Iba a mirar la hora en mi reloj en la mesita de noche, pero un papel doblado llamo mi atención. Con recelo lo abrí. Nunca me habían dejado un papel ahí. Quizás qué era.

"_Alice, no sabes cuando me alegra que hayas confiado en mí, por fin. No te niego que me dolió que me ocultaras las cosas._

_Ahora todo lo que nos queda es la prometida "Noche de chicas"_

_Te espero en mi casa, a las 20:00 hr._

_No me dejes esperando ¿ok? Y Recuerda Solo chicas._

_Te quiero._

_Bella"_

No me había olvidado de la noche de chicas. Salte por mi habitación en la casa de los Cullen. Era feliz, por fin. Muy feliz.

Salí, aun saltando y en la cocina abracé a Esme y a Carlisle que estaban desayunando. Ellos solo se limitaron a corresponderme con efusividad como siempre. Me sirvieron desayuno y comí alegremente.

-¿Y Edward? – pregunté.

-Aun duerme, anoche llego tarde – dijo Esme con picardía haciendo que me imaginara un poco.

-Ahh. Quería pedir permiso para algo…-

-Adelante, hija – me respondió Carlisle. Era muy amable ¡Lo quiero mucho!

- ¿Podría ir a alojar a casa de Bella el sábado?-

-Por supuesto Dulzura –

¡Sí!¡El sábado a la gran noche de chicas!

* * *

**NDLA:** ¡Feliz navidad! Espero que le hayan llegado millones de Edward, Jasper o cualquier vampiro o hombre lobo envuelto en una cinta de regalo debajo de árbol, o sino demandamos al Viejito pascuero. ¡Una demanda múltiple!

Bueno, ¡NO ME PEGUEN! jJAJAJAJAJA… llegue a mi casa hace poco, viaje durante horas y con las fiestas no he tenido mucho tiempo. Pero las excusas no son validas… XD

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ahora si el capitulo que viene es la noche de chicas ¿Qué pasara ahí?

¿Edward y bella peleado? Que lindos. Igual me sentiría como Bella, tonta traicionada, usada, pero Edward tenia su punto también.

Jaja.. También ahí que ver que ellos son muy maduros. Hormonales quizás, pero controlados. Me gusta! Y lo del piercing.. fue gracias a un RR!! espero te haya gustado!

Jajaja

Bueno chicas/os les doy las gracias por todos los RR, ¡Son fabulosos! Siempre les amo por lo que escriben en ellos. Además que como ya pasamos los 100 es como un sueño. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo..

_PD_: cuando dejare una nota pequeña? xD

**Abrazos de osos! Por montones!!**

_**Enichepi**_


	14. Acordes

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo No me pertenece.

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hay varias sorpresas en este capitulo. Menciono dos canciones:

**Lips Of An Angel - **_**Hinder**_ (Gracias a la recomendación de _Cunning Angel _[ Pásense por su profile tiene fic muy buenos])

**Say – **_**John Mayer**_ : Cuando empiece el POV Jasper les recomiendo que pongan esta canción, pero la versión acústica. Les dejo el link para que la escuchen mientras lean esa parte. La letra es muy bonita y pega justo en lo que quiere decir el personaje.

www .youtube .com /watch ?v= _V_DOMLVR7s&feature =SeriesPlayList&p= 0BD69368AB943C89 (Sin los espacios)

Bien dejando dichas las recomendaciones del capitulo ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Culpable**_

_**Capitulo 13: Acordes**_

**POV Bella**

Habíamos quedado con Alice de hacer la pijamada en mi casa, en primera instancia. Pero un reemplazo dejo a Charlie a fuera de la casa durante toda la noche, y antes de irse me dijo que ni locas nos quedábamos solas en una casa haciendo quizás que cosas.

El no entendía el concepto de "Noches de Chicas" Al parecer.

Alice no quería suspenderla así que no sé como – comprendiendo el hecho de que Edward vivía bajo el mismo techo – convenció a mi padre de hacerla en la casa de los Cullens. Se sorprendió al saber que Alice vivía ahí, pero no refuto nada. En realidad, en lo que comprendía a mi única amiga, nunca refutaba nada.

Sin embargo, el milagro no duraba para tanto, y no logre librarme de la advertencia antes de irse al turno.

-Si me entero que ese muchacho te ha puesto aunque sea un dedo encima ¡Lo meto preso!-

Yo solo asentí para que dejara de molestar. Era una suerte que no sé haya enterado que Edward estuvo hace unos días en mi habitación entrando por la ventana. ¡O sí! Era una verdadera suerte.

Ahora me encontraba con mi bolso listo, esperando a que Edward y Alice me vinieran a recoger en el Volvo. Mientras tanto aproveche de comer un poco de cereal con frutillas.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, tenía un montón de sobres esparcidos. Todas eran cartas de universidades a las cuales había postulado. Tenía miedo de abrirlas…por lo cual cada carta que llegaba la dejaba junto la anterior en el cajón de la alacena. Charlie las había encontrado esta noche y me había obligado a sacarlas todas y en sus propias palabras tenia que "_Comenzar a ver cual es mi futuro_".

Así que resignada, esperando la llegada de Edward y Alice, comencé a abrirlos…

.

**POV Edward**

Estacione el auto al frente de la casa de Bella. Alice rebotaba en el asiento de copiloto, se veía entusiasmada. No sabia si asustarme o alegrarme de que por fin estuviera sonriendo.

-Esta pijamada va a estar ¡Genial!- gritaba mientras se bajaba del auto hacia la puerta de la casa de Bella.

Imaginen esto mismo desde hace 30 minutos.

Cuando toco la puerta yo ya estaba a su lado. Fueron varios los golpes, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar porque Bella no abriera y estaba pensando seriamente en escalar el árbol de nuevo, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Me asuste cuando note que mi novia estaba más pálida de lo normal, con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada perdida, pero se me pasó todo tipo de preocupación cuando la sentí saltar a mis brazos y darme un gran abrazo de bienvenida.

-¿Estas Bien? – le pregunte tratando de sostenerme de la puerta para no caer con ella al suelo. De seguro no seria un golpe bonito.

-¡Excelente!- dijo muy alegre. Me dio millones de pequeños besos en mi cara, sonriendo como si recién se hubiera ganado la lotería.

¡Vale! Estaba contento por lo que fuera que le haya pasado, pero ¡Rayos! Quería saberlo y parece que Alice estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Bella ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas tan contenta? – inquirió mi hermana pinchándole las costillas. Ya que tenía sus brazos en mi cuello y su rostro escondido en mí pecho. No era que me quejara pero también quería saber así que la aleje un poco e hice que me mirara.

-¡Me aceptaron en Cambridge y me dieron una beca! – se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a saltar junto con Alice.

¡Ah! Eso lo explicaba todo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. A mi también me había llegado esa carta de aceptación, sin la beca por supuesto, pero era genial igual.

Si alguna vez pensé en que quizás nos separaríamos después del instituto, estaba equivocado. Dabas gracias al cielo por que no fuera así.

Había estado estos últimos días, esperando que Bella me dijera algo respecto sobre a que universidad se iría. Incluso creía que mi humor iba de mal en peor a medida que pasaban los días y ella no decía nada de nada.

Había comenzado a pensar que no había abierto ninguna de sus cartas.

No me di cuenta cuando las chicas ya hubieron entrado a la casa hasta que sentí la mano de Bella arrastrarme dentro. Me sonrió y yo la acerque para besarla.

Estábamos en lo mejor, disfrutando de sus caricias y de su sabor cuando Alice carraspeo haciéndonos saber de su presencia. Si no la quisiera tanto la hubiera mirado con la mejor mirada intimidadora que tenia.

-Vamos, sé que se quieren y todo eso..pero, por favor, tenemos que empezar la gran noche de chicas – Otra vez salto y yo solo reí.

Bella solo me dio otro besito en los labios y entro. La seguí hacia la cocina donde estaba su bolso listo. Ella iba a recogerlo pero se lo impedí y se lo lleve yo. Me gane un sonrojo y una sonrisa tierna.

Salimos de la casa, no sin antes revisar que todo estuviera cerrado y en orden. Deje su bolso en el maletero y nos encaminamos a la casa. Alice y Bella se fueron en la parte trasera y no dejaban de hablar de la universidad, de lo que haría cada una y cosas de chicas.

Coloque un Cd que tenia en la guantera. Resulto ser uno de _Hinder_. Me encantaba ese grupo.

Estábamos en un semáforo cuando sentí unos labios en mi cuello.

-Me encanta esa canción, Edward - me susurro justo cuando estaba tocando la canción "_Lips of an Angel_" haciendo que la parte que había besado se erizara.

Ella tenia los labios de un ángel y definitivamente mi nombre en aquellos labios sonaba muy dulce (*), pensé.

Me gire rápidamente para ver a Bella regalarme una sonrisa cómplice, no pude hacer nada al respecto porque el semáforo cambio y tuve que seguir con los ojos en la carretera. Definitivamente me había dejado muy nervioso.

Alice y Bella solo se limitaron a burlarse de mi cuando el auto de atrás me pitio haciendo que reaccionara y me pusiera en marcha.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, las chicas se bajaron muy rápido y Alice arrastro a Bella a la cocina sin que esta pudiera llevar su bolso. Le grité que no se preocupara que yo se lo llevaba. Cuando estaba abriendo la cajuela, sentí que un auto se estacionaba cerca de la casa, Salí del garaje para ver quien era con el bolso de Bella al hombro.

**POV Alice**

-¡Esme! ¡Carlisle! ¡Ya llegamos! – Grite para que así nos le quedara dudas de que éramos nosotros.

Estaba muy impaciente por comenzar con esta noche de chicas, así nos podríamos al corriente. Aunque yo le había contado todo a Bella quería que ella confiara en mi. Además teníamos que hacer las típicas cosas que se hacían en una pijamada ¡Dios! Estaba tan emocionada y es que nunca había tenido una en mi vida.

¡Seria mi primera pijamada! ¡Wiii!

-Bienvenida Bella – Le dijo amorosamente Esme a mi amiga y es que todos la adorábamos. Incluso mas ahora que era la novia de Edward- Siéntete como en casa –

-Gracias señora –

-Que dijimos del señora – le respondió como regañándola, pero eso era imposible con Esme.

-Lo siento, Esme –

-Mejor así – Miro su reloj y asintió - Bien chicos, con su padre iremos a cenar pero no volveremos tan tarde. No creo que se duerman temprano ¿O sí? En cualquier caso Alice te sabes nuestros números-

¡Rayos! Había olvidado que hoy iban a salir y le había prometido al tío Charlie que estarían en casa. Bueno, ni modo.

Bella se asustó. Yo solo le sonreí inocentemente, ya no teníamos nada que hacer.

-Si, me los sé-

-Muy bien, ¿Edward? –

-Esta aparcando el auto –

-Cuando salga le daré un recordatorio. No debe meterse en la noche de chicas bajo ninguna circunstancia –

-Lo sé Esme yo misma me encargare de eso –

-Confió en ti, mi pequeña – me beso la frente. Era my feliz en estos momentos – Nos vemos Bella. Que la pasen muy bien – sin más se despidió y salió.

Siguió sus pasos Carlisle quien nos saludo y se despidió al mismo tiempo. Sus advertencias fueron más relajadas pero estaba segura que con Edward no seria tan suave. Era la primera vez que su hijo mayor tenia novia, después de todo y estaban solos, digo sin supervisión adulta, bajo un mismo techo.

Ni pensar si el jefe Swan se enteraba.

Lo que si me cuestionaba era ¿Si no confiaban en él, porque se iban a cenar? Adultos, Nadie los entiende.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando Bella y yo nos quedamos solas en casa. La hice casi correr hacia mi habitación y la obligue a que se sentara en la alfombra mientras yo arreglaba las cosas del tocador.

-Alice ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces? – su voz aterrada me divertía.

-Preparando las cosas para la noche. No pensarás que NO nos pintaríamos las uñas y cosas así ¿Verdad?- Parecía que se negaría rotundamente. Duro poco la felicidad al parecer. Tendría que traer a Edward para que me ayudara a convencerla si fuese necesario.- ¡Vamos! Lo leí en una revista. Esme me la trajo… No seas aguafiestas- le suplique.

Ella solo bufo rendida. ¡Muy bien!

De pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero yo tenía las manos ocupadas con los potecitos de maquillaje así que le indique a Bella si podía contestar por mí. ¿Quién podría llamar a esta hora? Cuando Bella apretó el Ok mi mente descubrió quien era, habian estado llamando insistentemente desde hace una semana. Me puse pálida y bote todo lo que tenia en mis manos para alcanzar el celular pero Bella me lo impidió poniendo una mano entre nosotras. Su cara estaba fruncida y sabía muy bien a que se debía.

Hace unos días que mis padres –no sé como- habían conseguido mi numero.

Seguí intentado que Bella me pasara el maldito teléfono.

-¡Estúpida! Por fin te dignas a contestar el teléfono -

-Señor, usted me confunde. No soy Alice, pero si le diré una cosa de parte de ella y de todas las personas que la queremos… -

-¿Quién puede quererla? No seas estúpida chiquilla. Ahora si no quieres pasarla mal solo dame a mi hija –

-Ella no es su hija, señor. No la moleste más, déjela hacer su vida. Ahora es feliz, esta tranquila y no es maltratada –

-¡Es mi hija! Fue lo bastante astuta como para quedarse con el Doctorcillo ese ¿Eh? ahora por fin esa mocosa me sirve de algo. Y si le enseñamos un poco más duro que el resto es porque la vida es dura ¡Pásame a mi hija si no quieres que..! –

-No me amenace. Lo denunciare por estas llamadas y veremos quien es el que estar en problemas. No vuelva a llamarla nunca más o le prometo que no seremos tan benevolentes –

Bella corto el llamado sin soltar el celular. Me miro dudosa y preocupada. Yo solo atine a dejar de forcejear pues ya era demasiado tarde. Mis padres le habían dicho quizás que cosas a ella y yo no pude evitarlo.

El celular empezó a sonar de nuevo. Bella lo apago y tiro sobre la cama.

-¿Desde…desde cuando te llaman? –

-Bella, lo siento. No debí dejar que contestaras yo…-

-Alice. No me molesta. Por fin pude decirle unas cuantas cosas a esas personas. Pero tú, no tienes porque soportar que te traten así menos aun cuando ya no tienen poder sobre ti. Eres libre Alice, Sé que los Cullen te aman mucho . ¿Se lo has dicho a Carlisle? –

-No, pensé que no tenía importancia –

-La tiene – su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, no quería que se sintiera mal. Era una mala amiga. Ahora la noche de chicas estaba arruinada todo mi culpa – Imagina si te están llamando con amenazas. Serán capaces de otras cosas y mucho peores –

Bella tenía razón en su punto. Yo sabía que mis padres biológicos eran capaces de cosas horrorosas con tal de obtener lo que querían y en este caso, querían el dinero de los Cullen y yo no se los permitiría. Ellos han sido demasiado buenos conmigo ¡Les tengo que retribuir de alguna forma! Y esa forma será cuidándolos de ellos.

-Se lo diré mañana –

-Avisaremos a mi padre también, solo por si acaso – me miro y me sonrió – Creo que debemos comenzar, pero no puedo ponerme la pijama. Edward aun no trae mi bolso –

Reí. Bella siempre era tan considerada. Siempre ponía al resto adelante y en esta ocasión solo quería hacerme feliz a mí.

Decidí, entonces olvidar este desagradable episodio por ella. Se lo agradecía mucho, así que salte y le di un gran abrazo antes de contestarle.

-No hace falta recién son las 10 de la noche. ¡Después nos pondremos las pijamas!- comencé a saltar por la cama haciendo que Bella rebotara. Era divertido – Comencemos hablando de chicos…-

Saque la revista que me había dado Esme del cajo de la mesita de noche y la abrí en la sección ¿_Qué hacer en las pijamadas_? Ahí decía:n 1.- Hablar de chicos 2.- Pintarse las uñas 3.- Ver películas románticas.

Parecían cosas demasiado rosas, pero nunca he tenido una noche de chicas así. Esto tenía que decirme la verdad.

-Alice – me reto Bella, no me importaba lo que ella me digiera, la convencería igual... esta noche seria perfecta -¿de verdad vamos a hacer lo que una revista estúpida nos diga? Yo digo que mejor hagamos lo que queramos –

-A ver… ¿Cuál es tu idea? Genio – le dije levantando una ceja y poniendo mis manos en forma de jarra.

-No sé ¿Qué tal si cantamos Karaoke? –

-No, Bella que aburrido. Quiero que me cuentes como es que Edward y tu son novios. Le tenias mucho miedo – le dije acordándome de lo que me había contado – No me digas que fue que se terminaron enamorando después que tu divulgaste que habías tenido sexo con el – me apreté el estomago ante la risa que tenia -eso es tan Cliché -

-Pues, no fue tan así…-

Sentadas en mi cama Bella comenzó a contarme todo. Ahora entendía el porque de todo este alboroto. El porque Edward la observaba de lejos y la cuidaba en las sombras, porque se notaba que a pesar de no hablarse nunca cuando sus caminos se volvieron a encontrar parecía como si nunca se hubieran separado. Lo que más me gustaba de Bella era que era una chica fuerte, su madre... su propia madre se había poco menos que desecho de ella. Por lo menos no la había utilizado como a mí, pero igual era una herida fuerte y de difícil sanación.

Estaba segura que Edward la estaba ayudando a sanar y yo también me haría cargo. Como ella me cuidaba a mi, yo cuidaría de ella.

-¿Qué paso con ese tal James? – dije con cara de asco cuando termino de contarme toda la historia.

-No sé, digo después que se recupero y le dieron de alta en el hospital. No volvimos saber de él y tampoco es que lo busque – dijo haciendo como que temblaba – No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida –

-Te juro que si lo veo lo mato con mis propias manos – dije haciendo como si estrangulara a alguien - ¡Como se atrevió! –

-Si no fuera por Edward, la historia seria distinta. No fue la gran cosa, excepto por que olvide todo antes de eso – su mirada se ensombreció.

Y supe el motivo, era obvio.

-El siempre estuvo para ti Bella. Cuando llegue a esta casa lo noté. No solo porque vivíamos bajo el mismo techo sino porque en el instituto se paraba, sin que te dieras cuenta, a observarte. Te cuidaba, te estaba esperando ¿Tu crees que ese día que apareció en la sala de clases fue solo coincidencia?-

-Estas diciendo que él… -

-Bueno, no lo digo. Lo creo, tarde o temprano ustedes iban a terminar juntos porque era su destino. Sea como fuese – sonreí cálidamente. Bella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Había una paz enorme, un silencio cómodo. Bella sumida en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos. Edward y Bella se amaban mucho y de cierta forma los envidiaba un poco. Ellos se merecían completamente, cada uno sufrió su propia batalla hasta llegar al otro.

¿Podría yo ganar mi batalla para llegar a él? ¿El destino me tenia algo preparado a mi?

Un sonido melodioso interrumpió nuestros pensamientos. Una guitarra, tal vez, sonaba desde el exterior y las suaves notas se escabullían hacia mi habitación. Mire a Bella desconcertada y ella me devolvió la mirada igual o más confundida que yo.

-¿El estéreo? – me pregunto y yo negué.

-Imposible, suena como si estuvieran tocando afuera ¿Qué rayos? – ella solo negó.

Nos levantamos y caminamos en busca de la fuente del sonido. Era como estar en una misión secreta. Cuando lo encontramos yo me quede petrificada incluso antes de salir al patio y verlo ahí, con su guitarra y su mirada pegada en mía.

**Jasper POV**

La vi asomarse por la puerta corrediza de su casa. Hasta ese momento había estado tocando algunos acordes, simplemente para llamar su atención y había funcionado. Comencé con las notas que había ensayado, agradecía a Edward por no haberme echado y por escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Había descubierto que ella y él era algo así como hermanos. Vivian en la misma casa, es por eso que sus advertencias con respecto a Alice fueron bien recibidas. Sinceramente me esperaba algo peor de Edward Cullen, una golpiza quizás pero todo habría valido la pena.

Aunque si la hacia sufrir – cosa que no quería – me la iba a ganar. Y si Cullen me dejaba en el hospital… temblé ante aquel pensamiento.

Sin embargo me olvide de todo cuando su carita de sorpresa aparecio acercandose dudosa solo un poco más... quedandose dentro de la casa, no salió. Comencé con la canción, era perfecta para lo que quería decirle.

_Take out of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so called problems  
Better put them in quotations  
_

_Say what you need to say _

Eso quería que Alice hiciera. Que me digiera lo que fuera que la atormentaba y lo que la hacia temer de querer abrir su Corazón a mí. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo no la merecía a ella? Yo era el que osaba a acercármele cuando sabia que era demasiado para mi.

.  
_  
__Walkin like a one man army  
Fightin with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only  
_

_Say what you need to say_

Por fin había salido de su casa. Esta acercándose a paso lento hacia donde estaba yo con mi guitarra. Edward se había posicionado al lado del que supuse era su novia.

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for getting older  
You better know that in the end its better to say to much  
Than to never to say what you need to say again

Seguí con mi canción, mirándola directamente a sus ojos mientras cantaba para que supiera que lo decía la letra era lo que de verdad sentía. Quería que de alguna forma entendiera que lo que quería de ella no era nada más que una oportunidad. Nada más que eso, ¡Que importaba lo que fuera que ella haya pasado! Y si era tan grave quería que por lo menos me lo contara… para que me dejara tomar mis propias decisiones.

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open  
Why?  
_

_Say what you need to say_

Cuando termine ella ya se encontraba a mi derecha. Tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas traviesas que surcaban sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? – le susurre y ella solo se limito a sonreír.

-Porque estoy feliz. Gracias por esto Jasper, no debiste – Me acerque y note que Edward y la chica, Bella, nos habían dado un poco de privacidad. Aunque sabia que de alguna u otra forma me tenían vigilado.

-Lo hice, porque quiero que confíes en mí. Y para que sepas que todo lo que te dije esa vez en la biblioteca es verdad. Te amo –

-Y lo que yo dije allí también es verdad, no soy quien tú crees –

-Dímelo y déjame juzgarlo yo –

-Jasper – dijo suplicante pero yo no la dejaría. No esta vez, no cuando había logrado en cierta forma bajar sus defensas.

Me acerque y choque nuestros labios lentamente. Ella parecía asustada, era como si temiese que el mínimo roce podría producirle daño. Comencé a repartirle pequeños besos en su labios, uno tras de otro, lentos y suaves. Ella tímidamente coloco sus manos en mi cuello y yo las coloque sobre su cintura atrayéndola más a mí.

Cuando por fin me atreví a profundizar un poco el beso, ella se separo aún con los ojos cerrados y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Solo junte nuestras frentes y deje que ella digiera algo. Me sentía sumamente entusiasmado por lo que acaba de pasar pero no quería asustarla, así que me retuve de volver a besarla atrapando con mis fosas nasales su delicioso aroma.

-Solo una oportunidad Alice, es todo lo que te pido –

Ella apretó el abrazo y me beso tan lentamente que parecía que ambos fuésemos a desfallecer ahí mismo.

Ahi obtuve mi respuesta.

.

.

* * *

(*)En la canción "Lips Of An Angel" Hay una estrofa que dice; _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel. _De ahí que Edward diga eso.

**NDLA**: Bueno, Disculpen la demora. Creo que dije algo arriba ¿No? Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Estoy como con Bloqueo creativo, creo. Especialmente con esta historia y costo algo que saliera. XDD

Las canciones que puse son muy lindas y agradezco la sugerencia como dije arriba de **_Cunning Angel_**. Fueron excelentes canciones, es más ella tiene un fic que se llama igual a la canción y deberían leerlos. Son demasiado buenos.

Doy las gracias a **Lizzy **Por el beteo ^-^

Sin más por hoy, me despido con un gran abrazo y un gran beso amistoso.

PD: Si se me paso algo. ¡lo siento! Abrazos de Oso!! XD

_**Enichepi**_


	15. Heridas sanadas

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni los personajes solo la trama. Maldito seas Edward Cullen por no ser de mi propiedad XD

* * *

_**Culpable**_

**Capitulo 14: Heridas sanadas.**

**.**

**.  
**

**POV Edward  
**

Mientras Jasper cantaba su muy ensayada canción a mi hermana, yo procuré escabullirme para alcanzar a Bella en la ventana. Miraba la escena emocionada y hasta podría asegurar que estaba a punto de llorar. Era una imagen espectacular que lograba conmoverme…tan hermosa y tan bondadosa. La abracé por detrás haciendo que ella brincara en su posición girándose hacia mí a causa de la sorpresa. Me regaló una tierna sonrisa y se puso en puntilla para darme un fugaz beso. La arrastre un poco para darles algo de privacidad a la recién formada pareja.

Solo un poco ya que mantenía un oído muy alerta en caso de cualquier cosa.

Recordé como fue que Jasper había aparecido en su auto negro minutos después que llegáramos de traer a Bella de su casa para su noche de chicas. Cuando llegó solo pude esperar a que apagara el motor, se bajara y se dignara a exponer el motivo de su visita… No me olía nada de bien que viniera a estas horas a nuestra casa.

Lo había visto antes con Alice en el instituto, por lo que mi faceta de hermano celoso salió a flote de un momento a otro -ni siquiera sabia que tenia una-.

Cuando llego a mi lado trató de explicarme su plan pero yo me negué rotundamente, al cabo de cinco minutos logro exponer lo que pretendía hacer en su totalidad.

_-Necesito que confié en mí, necesito mostrarle que no me importa lo que esconde. Que la quiero a ella –_

_-No quiero que le hagas daño, será mejor que regreses por donde viniste sino…-_

_-Por favor – me suplico, sin tenerme miedo. Con mi fama, eso ya era un gran logro – de verdad que la amo –_

_-Jasper…- le dije.  
_

_Estaba a punto de negarme nuevamente cuando mi madre llego a nuestro encuentro. Note por su mirada, lo asombrada que estaba por nuestro visitante, no lo conocía y no tenia porque tampoco._

_-Hola… Soy Esme ¿Eres amigo de Edward? – Preguntó muy cortésmente._

_-Sí, Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock. Mucho gusto– respondió con gran seguridad y una gran sonrisa, se mostraba demasiado confiado. _

_Quizás algo le dijo que yo estaba cediendo y algo me decía a mí, que tampoco él se rendiría tan fácilmente. Habíamos estado conversando- más bien él tratando de convencerme- y yo negándome, un muy buen rato._

_-Un gusto Jasper – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa amablemente, luego se dirigió a mí – Edward querido, tú sabes que las chicas están teniendo una __pijama__, así que compórtate como el caballero que eres ¿Esta bien? –_

_No entendí la razón de su "Advertencia" No era que tuviera planeado ir a la habitación de Alice a media noche y robarme a Bella mientras dormía para…_

_Para…_

_Sentí mis mejillas arder furiosamente y no pude esconderlo a tiempo, delatándome al instante._

_-Como un caballero – me recordó._

_-Sí, mamá – _

_Diciendo eso se acercó y me besó la mejilla dándome una palmada cariñosa en mi espalda. Mi padre se despidió moviendo su mano y ambos entraron al Mercedes emprendiendo la marcha hacia su destino, de seguro un lujoso restaurante. Cuando me giré Jasper me miraba con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa misteriosa._

_-Si es que aún quieres cantarle una serenata a mi hermanita…no te burles – le advertí y él cambio su expresión de inmediato. _

_-Bueno, piénsalo Tú también puedes beneficiarte unos minutos con esto – me dijo convencido._

_Luego de explicarme como lo iba hacer, paso por paso. Le di mi aprobación definitiva, no sin antes dejarle bien e__n__ claro las consecuencias y __hacer__ las advertencias pertinentes._

_-Tienes un plazo máximo hasta las once– Mire mi reloj y note que eran las diez y media – Ok, hasta las once y media pero ni un segundo más – _

_-Sí, señor –_

Volví a mirar mi reloj por sobre el hombro de Bella y este marcaba las once en punto. Mientras escuchábamos la canción que Jasper cantaba, ella se había acurrucado en mi hombro y yo había agachado el mío para esconderme en su aromático cabello.

Estábamos teniendo un muy buen momento, sin nada más que nos acompañara que el eco de los acordes de la guitarra de Jasper.

-¿Cómo es que consiguió montar todo esto? De verdad que es un hermoso gesto – me susurró con los ojos aún cerrados y emitiendo un suspiro al final de frase.

-Le costo, especialmente el convencerme que lo dejara –

-Me imagino. Siempre proteges a quien amas –

Asentí con mi cabeza depositando un beso en su sien y dejando que el silencio nos envolviera otra vez. Era cierto que protegía a quien amaba, lo haría siempre aunque no me lo pidieran porque definitivamente mi familia, las personas que amo eran lo más importante para mí.

Al decir esas palabras recordé cuando la protegía sin que Bella se diera cuenta… la protegía porque la amaba por sobre todas las cosas incluso por sobre el olvido.

El tenerla en mis brazos, sin nada que nos interrumpiera más que la melodía, era una sensación de serenidad maravillosa. Era como si en el mundo todo estuviera en su respectivo orden y nada podría irrumpir la burbuja que teníamos formada a nuestro alrededor. Solo éramos Bella y yo…nadie más.

Todo estaba en su sitio, mis manos rodeando a quien correspondía y mis labios depositados donde siempre deberían estar… junto a los suyos.

De seguro Bella pensó lo mismo porque en el preciso momento que mi mente deseo besarla ella levantó su rostro y se acercó a mí con una sola intención en su mirada. Sus manos se trasladaron desde mi cintura hasta mi cuello rodeándolo con sus finas manos y atrayéndome en el acto hacia su rostro. Era extraño, ya no teníamos que decir verbalmente lo que queríamos, ambos lo sabíamos sin siquiera pronunciarlo.

Cuando nos besamos todo el exterior perdió interés, solo éramos ella y yo besándonos. Demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos… Además yo no había olvidado el incidente del auto y su beso en mi cuello, así que procuré una deliciosa venganza. Separé nuestros labios y los dirigí a aquella zona sensible besando y succionando lentamente. Por un momento pensé escucharla gemir bajito y eso me incitó a ir más allá. Baje hacia su hombro haciendo que se estremeciera y dijera mi nombre de una forma recondenadamente sensual.

Quise seguir bajando ¡De verdad que lo deseaba con locura! Pero una garganta aclarándose me interrumpió toda inspiración, seguida de unas risitas juguetonas. Me separé como si la piel blanca de mi novia quemara peor que mil incendios, aunque sólo separé mi rostro de su hombro descubierto; porque separarme de la cintura para abajo seria un problema y una humillación enfrente de aquellos inoportunos que ya empezaba a odiar. Bella lo entendió también – más bien lo sintió -pues tampoco permitió que me alejara. Bajo sus manos de mi cuello y las depositó en mi polerón deportivo agarrándolo de los bordes para que no me moviera ni un centímetro.

-Tortolitos, ¡Sepárense de una vez! – Dijo Alice sonriendo como si el mundo se fuera en eso. Ella se veía radiante, lo cual me pondría muy, pero muy feliz si no estuviera tan nervioso. Miré de reojo a Jasper quien también venia de excelentísimo humor y por supuesto, no pase por alto el que también venían tomados de las manos.

Su serenata había tenido éxito, me alegraba por ambos…pero eso no quitaba que si él hacia sufrir aunque sea un poco a Alice se las tendría que ver conmigo y no solo conmigo sino también con Bella, eso no lo dudaba.

De pronto me percaté que habíamos quedado en silencio y ellos desde la puerta esperaban una respuesta. Bella por su parte estaba sonrojada y disimuladamente me murmuraba que me relajara ¡Como si pudiera! Aún recordaba la sensación de mis labios sobre su suave piel.

-Oye en serio Edward si Bella no se te va a escapar –

-La señora dijo que te comportaras como un caballero, amigo - ¡Oh sí! Estaba de tan buen humor que hasta bromeó conmigo. ¡Quería matarlo!

Afortunadamente con el enojo, el entusiasmo había sido eliminado. Por lo que al separarme de mi Bella, para propinarle un merecido golpe en el brazo a Jasper, no se notó para nada lo que tratábamos de ocultar. Sin embargo cuando estaba a centímetros de distancia de lograr mi cometido, recordé que no había sido de muy caballeros dejar que tu chica ocultara tú problema y que de hecho lo sintiera. ¡Genial! Ahora me sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Y ustedes que dicen? – dijo Bella apuntando sus manos entrelazadas.

Por primera vez vi a Alice sentirse cohibida ante nuestro escrutinio atento y curioso. Quiso en un instante apartar la mano del chico pero este no la dejo, asiéndola de manera mucho más cariñosa. ¡Ok! Punto para él, eso definitivamente evito el homicidio que estaba apunto de cometer.

-Alice me acepto. Ahora somos novios – la sonrisa de Jasper fue casi cegadora.

Me preguntaba si yo lucía igual cuando hablaba de Bella como mi novia, me lamente, mas no me arrepentí cuando descubrí que así era.

Bella se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo felicitándola. Yo también me acerqué pero con la clara intención de recordarle al chico que utilizaría de toda mi mala reputación para hacerle pagar si metía la pata. Levanté mi mano y golpeé suavemente su hombro.

-Ya sabes – Le advertí. El solo asintió.

¡Tíldenme de sobreprotector! No me importa.

-Tenemos que celebrar, mínimo ¿No? – dijo una extrañamente entusiasta Bella.

-No lo creo- le respondí mirando mi reloj. Eran las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos – Nuestros padres regresaran dentro de quince minutos y Jasper no quisiera estar aquí cuando mi padre se entere que su nenita esta de novia con alguien y que esta en su casa sin ellos y a estas horas – solté una sonrisita maliciosa.

En ese momento todos miraron sus respectivos relojes o el de la sala para darme razón. Bella llego a mi lado.

-Aguafiestas- Me susurró.

-Alguien tiene que ser el responsable en esta casa –

-Sí, claro. Señor responsable – dijo acercándome de la misma forma que me había sujetado cuando estaba ocultando mi problema. Trague pesado y la mire dudoso. Ella solo se rió retirándose para despedirse de Jasper quien ya estaba alejándose hacía la puerta principal.

¿Sabía acaso ella, lo que provocaba en mi su jueguito?

Los tres salimos, no sin antes darles unos segundos de privacidad –obligado por Bella – para que los nuevos novios se despidieran. Luego de unos minutos vimos el auto de Jasper perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, en ese momento me gire a Alice con una ceja levantada. Solo sentí que sus pequeños brazos me rodearon con su característica efusividad.

-¡Gracias! Sé que gracias a ti pudo hacer esto, eres el mejor Edward – dijo aún colgada a mi. Bella solo se reía a nuestras espaldas.

-Ya Alice deja, me estas asfixiando – le dije algo apenado.

-Ahhh…eres tan tímido – me dijo bajándose – con todos menos con Bella. ¡Que suerte que hayamos entrado en ese momento y no después! No quiero ni pensar como los hubiéramos encontrado – dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos en gesto avergonzado.

La saliva se atragantó en mi garganta con su comentario, creo que casi me ahogo en el acto. Y Bella no se quedó atrás, su rostro estaba más que rojo desde las raíces de su cabello hasta un poco más allá del cuello.

Recuerdo que en ese momento estaba tan sumido en la suavidad de su piel, perdido en las sensaciones y en el placer que me producían sus gemidos que me había olvidado del lugar, la hora y la situación.

¡Que vergüenza! Mire a Bella con cautela y ella solo entró a la casa sin mirarme. Debe estar más avergonzada que yo, sin embargo yo era el único culpable.

¡Genial! Después de tantos años de estar pendientes de otras cosas mucho más importantes, mis hormonas estaban volviendo a tomar el control. Tenía que controlarme o esto podía acabar mal.

_O placenteramente bien_… me respondió una vocecilla en mi interior, delatándome. La acallé para tener algo de tranquilidad y no tener que controlar de nuevo a mi amigo.

.

.

**POV Bella**

Entré rápidamente a la casa de los Cullen pues con el recordatorio de Alice no pude más que sentirme sumamente avergonzada. No sé que me había movido en primer lugar a ocultar su _entusiasmo _que chocaba en mi vientre, supuse que sería algo que una novia hacía ¿no? Además, no era tonta, sabía que había contribuido en gran manera a ese estado, permitiendo que me besara como lo hizo.

Suspire.

_Un problema de dos, se soluciona de dos_. Me repetí.

Cuando llegue al living note que estaba mi bolso en un sillón, lo tome y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice para ponerme mi pijama. Ella no estaba ahí, así que supuse que estaría en la cocina preparando un tentempié para las películas que de seguro veríamos. La charla había quedado relegada para más tarde…lo sabía. Estaba muerta de curiosidad por saber como es que termino aceptando, pero podría aguantarme un rato más.

Al rato Alice entró. Al verme se sonrojo otra vez pero continúo como si nada. Me obligo a apurarme con mi pijama – un pantalón y una polera de tirantes azul - mientras ella también se ponía el suyo en su baño. Cuando estuvimos listas me arrastró hacia el LCD gigante de su casa. Allí ya estaban las palomitas de maíz y los refrescos listos para consumirlos. Sus padres ya habían llegado y estaban en la cocina conversando. A Edward no lo vi por ninguna parte, de seguro estaría en su habitación.

Volví a suspirar. Quería verlo, ahora que mi sonrojo había cedido, podría por lo menos desearle buenas noches... ya que estábamos bajo el mismo techo.

Sin derecho a quejarme ni a nada, mi amiguita me hizo sentarme y coloco la película.

Cuando vi el título en la pantalla me petrifique.

-¿Saw 6? ¿Tú estas loca o qué? – le casi grité.

-Tranquila Bella, si no fuera una de terror ¿Qué gracia tendría? – tomo el control remoto y le puso pausa.

-Alice no podre dormir – rogué.

-Bueno, según mi revista en las pijamadas no se duerme Bella – me respondió con voz sosa. Trate de recurrir a otra táctica, haría cualquier cosa por no tener que ver esa maldita película.

-Por favor –

En eso salieron Esme y Carlisle hacia las escaleras…de seguro iban a descansar. Alice los despidió efusivamente mientras nos deseaban las buenas noches, yo hice lo que pude.

-Por favor – volví a rogar, cuando se hubieron perdido de nuestra vista.

-Mira veremos esta película lo quieras o no. Lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti es traerte a tu príncipe azul, pero sé tienen que comportar – me advirtió graciosamente apuntándome con su dedo indíce.

-¡Alice!- la reprendí y ella salto del sofá y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Luego de escuchar unos golpes en alguna puerta, intercambio de palabras y una puerta cerrarse, lo vi bajar lentamente las escaleras.

Edward venia con un pantalón a rayas de la misma tonalidad que mi pijama y una polera manga corta blanca que se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo. Tragué pesado.

¡_Este no es el momento, Bella_! Me tuve que recordar.

Cuando llegó a mi lado me sonrió y creo que hizo la misma inspección que yo anteriormente había hecho.

-¿Así que no quieres ver esta película sola?- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá entremedio de ambas.

-No me gustan las películas de terror – hice un puchero.

-Lo sé y Alice también lo sabe – respondió mirándola.

-Culpable- rió – pero tenia demasiadas ganas de verla ¡Vamos, Bella! Te traje a Edward ¿Qué más quieres?-

Edward levanto su brazo y lo paso por mis hombros acercándome a él. Besó mi sien dejándome en un estado de relajación absoluta.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré – me susurró a mi oído. Yo opte por abrazarlo de vuelta y esconder mi rostro en su pecho, que por cierto olía muy bien.

-Siento lo de hace un rato- me volvió a susurrar cuando Alice ponía otra vez a película.

-No hay problema – le dije besando levemente su pecho, se estremeció y yo solo reí.

La película fue tal y como pensé. Espeluznante. Saltaba cada tres minutos, gritaba cada cinco y cerraba los ojos cada diez. Alice y Edward solo se reían, de la misma película o de mí. Si no estuviera tan asustada les hubiera dado su merecido a ambos.

Cuando por fin termino, solté un "_Gracias al cielo_" Que no hizo nada más que incitarlos a burlarse más.

Nos levantamos y llevamos todas las cosas a la cocina. Ya mañana las lavaríamos. Subí tomada de la mano de mi novio mientras Alice saltaba los escalones delante de nosotros. Nos despedimos con un corto beso, deseándonos buenas noches tal y como lo había pedido.

Cuando entramos no pude evitar suspirar por enésima vez en el día.

Alice solo se limito a sonreír.

-¿Enamorada? – me separe de la puerta y camine hacia ella.

-Ajá ¿Qué me dices de ti? – la presioné.

-Pues nada, estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú – se sonrojo un poco – pero aún temo un poco. Tengo que contarle todo y tengo más miedo que antes porque de verdad lo quiero mucho –

-No temas, él te quiere –

-Aún así –

-Pero te cantó una serenata. Jamás había visto una –

-Me dijo que me amaba y me pidió que confiara en él – dijo Alice sollozando emocionada y sonrojada.

Me acerque y la abracé. Era una persona muy herida y las personas heridas les cuesta curarse, nada más es cosa de tiempo y amor. Aquí lo que faltaba era el tiempo pero lo tendríamos estaba segura. La acurruque en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-El amar es la mejor cura a todos nuestros males…los peores no pueden si quiera detener ese sentimiento. No temas amar Alice, no temas recibir amor…lo mereces –

Estuvimos ahí llorando un buen rato. El llorar tampoco significaba debilidad, simplemente es la forma que nuestra alma tiene de saberse libre y sin mancha, ni herida.

El llanto no es nada más que la más pura expresión de nuestra alma.

Y así nos quedamos, ambas abrazadas, llorando, librando el dolor, curando las heridas…

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Me demoré ¡Lo siento! He tenido una mala semana y no he podido escribir mucho. Pero ya les traigo este capitulo. Las heridas no cierran de un dia para otro, es todo lo que quise decir. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan tambien reido con el problemita de eddy boy XD... ademas que teniamos que dar por terminada la noche de chicas ¿no? por eso fue más cortito q los anteriores ^^

Aviso que según calculos efectuados XD quedan dos capitulos mas el epilogo :o ya lo dije una vez el que avisa no es traidor XD

saludos enormes, y abrazos por monton para todas las que aún me leen ^^. Gracias _Lizzy _por el beteo y muchisimas gracias _Eclipse _por tu hermoso regalo ¿Pueden creer que imprimio "_Madurez_" ( otro de mis fics QuilXClaire) y lo anillo? pues sí, y me emocione un monton asi que le dedico este capitulo por el lindo detalle y las fotografias q me mando.

Bien, gracias por leer esperando que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

apapachos!

_**enichepi**_


	16. Planes durante la graduación

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Nos leemos abajo ^^

* * *

**Culpable**

**Capítulo 15: Planes durante la graduación  
**

.

.

La luz de los pocos rayos de sol que iluminaban Forks este día me dieron la bienvenida. Mis parpados que estaban más pesados de lo normal, se resentían a abrirse completamente. Con la mirada entrecerrada alargue mi brazo para apagar el molestoso despertador que me estaba dejando un desagradable dolor de cabeza matutino. No alcance a apagar el aparato porque con mi torpeza, lo termine por botar al piso donde de seguro se habría desarmado dejando la batería debajo de mi cama y el despertador cerca de la repisa. ¡Genial!

Por lo menos ya lo no molestaba tanto como…

El sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó. Me tuve que sentar al borde de la cama diciendo millones de maldiciones contra quien osaba llamarme tan temprano en la mañana, sin embargo cuando ya tenia la suficiente lucidez mental como para caminar hacia mi escritorio pude recién ahí reconocer el Ringtone. Me apuré más - cuidando de no tropezar- y contesté.

-¿Buenos Días? – dije cansadamente, pero con emoción mal disimulada en mi voz.

-Sabía que botarías el despertador – me respondió Edward con una risita divertida. Fruncí el ceño pero no pude responderle ya que un bostezo me gano. – Bella, recuerda que hoy es la graduación –

-Lo sé – le dije irritada. Me ponía de malas que me despertaran así y más que me "regañaran", en especial él.

-No te enojes conmigo amor. Tú me pediste que te llamara temprano. –

-Sí, lo siento. Es que... –

-Sé que te pones rabiosa cuando te despiertas tan temprano y sin un incentivo – me sonrojé antes sus palabras imaginando el "incentivo". Creo que el también lo imagino por que una risa nerviosa se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Últimamente estabamos sincronizados en los pensamientos de doble sentido.

Eso sólo me hizo recordar el acuerdo que habíamos tomado días antes. El acuerdo que se llevaría a cabo esta noche. ¡Dios! Estaba realmente nerviosa, tanto que hasta la rabia se había esfumado por completo siendo reemplazada por la anticipación.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes? – me dijo preocupado. Creo que el silencio había durado bastante y no me había percatado.

-Solo estoy nerviosa Edward – le respondí en un suspiro.

-Sí, yo también. Si te sientes incómoda podemos...-

-No. Ni lo pienses – lo interrumpí. Era una decisión que habíamos tomado los dos y ambos sabíamos cuanto lo deseábamos así que ¡Que ni se le ocurra echarse para atrás! Pero quizás él…- Pero si ya no quieres… yo comprendo – le dije bajando el tono de mi voz.

-Claro que quiero tontita – otra vez me teñi de rojo – te dejo, Alice ya esta alterándome los nervios con todo esto. Jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada –

-Me imagino, espero que no venga a mi casa a ayudarme con la ropa como dijo ayer –

-Yo creo que sí lo hará, así que prepárate – escuche que le decían que tenia que ir a desayunar y a Edward asegurando que ya iba – Nos vemos a la tarde. Te amo – suspiré ante sus palabras es que jamás me cansaría de escucharlas y decirlas.

-Yo también te amo – su melodiosa risa inundó mi oído antes de que colgáramos.

Fui a la ducha y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente de manera rápida. Eso me ayudaría a despertar del todo. Se sentía tan relajante que cerré mis ojos y me puse a divagar en lo que había ocurrido en los días anteriores antes de llegar a este día. El día de la graduación, último día que estaríamos en el instituto, ultimo día… pero también era el inicio de otros.

Yo ya tenia todo listo para la universidad. Donde me quedaría, cuando me mudaría, que llevaría, etc. Mi padre se negó rotundamente a que compartiera un piso con Alice y Edward, Así que tuve que buscarme uno cerca sin que él se enterara. Me sentía casi una fugitiva ocultándole esas cosas a mi padre pero tampoco le estaba desobedeciendo… no viviría con Edward y eso era lo que a él le importaba.

Sin embargo eso no era el motivo orginal de aquella prohibición, quiero decir...el motivo real.

Una tarde que Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado para estudiar para el último examen de todos en mi casa, Charlie nos había sorprendido besándonos no muy inocentemente. Verán… yo estaba en las piernas de mi novio con mis manos en su nuca y el tenia sus manos firmemente aferradas a mi cintura acercándome a él. Supongo que esa escena no le pareció para nada bonita a mi padre y lo que hizo a continuación me lo confirmo.

De tan solo recordarlo me daba vergüenza. Tomé un poco de shampoo de fresas y comencé a lavarme el cabello mientras sentía mi cara arder del recuerdo.

Había prácticamente echado a Edward de la casa amenazándolo con la pistola. ¡Dios!¿Como hacía eso? Por suerte Edward le vio el lado gracioso al asunto -o disimulo muy bien - porque antes de subirse a su volvo me regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sin que mi padre se diera cuenta me hizo la mueca de "Te llamo mas tarde" Yo solo pude asentir y girarme antes que de Charlie volviera y me viera mirando por la ventana como mi novio de iba.

_La puerta se había cerrado con brusquedad y ví como mi padre entraba y se sentaba en el sillón de la sala indicándome con su mano que me sentara a su lado. La verdad es que tenía algo de temor... mi padre nunca me habia retado o dado un sermón como el que sabía venia. Pensaba cosas como que me prohibiría verlo, nos separaría, me retaría, me castigaría, me podría un cinturón de castidad – aunque no era necesario mi castidad seguía intacta – o algo peor. _

_Cuando llegue a su lado tenia mi mirada pegada al suelo donde la alfombra me parecía la cosa más interesante del mundo ¿Desde cuando los nudos tenían esa complejidad tan grande?_

-_Isabella Swan. Mírame – con temor levante mi mirada y esta chocó con la suya que se veía severa pero calmada._

_-Charlie…Lo siento –  
_

_-Bella ¿No te estaba obligando cierto? – sus manos estaban apretadas y su mandíbula también._

_Inevitablemente recordé aquella vez hace tanto tiempo. Edward jamás me obligaría a nada y si tan solo Charlie supiera quien era capaz de hacerlo se llevaría una gran sorpresa._

_-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Edward no es como crees papá. Él jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que no me gustara… - estaba roja como un tomate cuando sopesé lo que iba a decir pero tenia que decirlo – me gusta cuando me besa…-_

_-¡Oh rayos! – colocó una mano en sus ojos y los refregó impacientemente._

_-Yo lo amo papá y el también me ama – me defendí._

_-Ya… Esto tenía que pasar en algún momento ¿no? Ya no eres una niña, ¡Mírate! Ya vas a ir a la Universidad y… ya no eres mi bebé – me dijo con ternura. Si no estuviera tan nerviosa de seguro me hubiera enternecido antes sus palabras._

_-Bella, por favor dime que te estas cuidando. No quiero que arruines tu futuro por un revolcón con…-_

_-¡Charlie! – le dije furiosa ante sus palabras. ¿Revolcón? Además yo aún con Edward..no…_

_- Aún…soy virgen – respondí bajando la mirada nuevamente no sabiendo que más agregar a eso. Solo lo escuché suspirar fuerte y tomar una de mis manos que estaban en mi regazo._

_-Me quitas un peso de encima. Pero Bella sé madura en todo y cuídate – me recordó con seriedad.  
_

_-Sí papá – Y diciendo esto ambos nos levantamos sin antes regalarnos una sonrisa y fuimos a la cocina a cenar dando por zanjada la conversación más vergonzosa de mi vida._

Estaba secándome cuando escuche a Charlie golpear preguntándome si ya estaba lista. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí al percatarme que era medio día. ¿Tanto me demoré en el baño?

-Sí, déjame y me visto –Le grité. No alcance a escuchar su respuesta por que me estaba secando el pelo con el secador a toda potencia.

Salí del baño y entre a mi pieza con rapidez. Casi me llevo un susto de muerte cuando veo una pequeña sombra pasearse entre mis cosas.

-¡Alice! – le dije cuando hurgaba entre mi ropa interior.

¡Mi mejor amiga estaba hurgando en mis cosas! Las dos estabamos muy unidas, desde que ambas nos estabamos ayudando a sanar eramos casi como hermanas. Su realción con Jasper iba muy bien. Ella le habia contado todo hace unos días y a pesar del miedo que tenia al rechazo a él le tomo solo unas horas procesarlo todo y decirle que no le importaba y que él la cuidaria de todos, incluso de sus padres biologicos. Ella ya no estaba sola... pero recién ahora lo estaba aceptando.

-Bella… - me saludo Alice sin mirarme. Llegué hasta ella y le quité mi ropa interior de sus manos.

-¿No sabes que estos son privados?- me dio una gran sonrisa antes de empujarme hacia la cama.

-Te estabas demorando mucho. Mira Esme me ayudo a elegir mi ropa y también la tuya – me entrego dos grandes cajas – Ábrela, es un regalo de ambas, para la ceremonia es la primera y para la fiesta de noche; la segunda–

-Alice, no puedo aceptarla. Además yo ya tenía mi ropa – le dije buscando mi pantalón de tela con la camisa a juego que había escogido -¿Dónde están mi ropa? –

-En algún lugar lejano - dijo haciendo un gesto dramático. - Bien vístete. Me tengo que ir porque Esme y Carlisle han prometido llevarnos a Edward y a mí a la ceremonia.- abrió mi puerta con rapidez pero antes de irse se giró – Mi hermano me dijo que te dijera que te ve allá – cerró la puerta y me dejo sola con mis pensamientos.

Sí, Edward me vería ahí luego cada uno iría a lo que le tenia preparado su familia, una cena quizás… con suerte Charlie y yo iríamos a comer unas hamburguesas y luego nos prepararíamos para la gala. Y en la noche después de ir juntos a esa estúpida e innecesaria fiesta llevaríamos a cabo lo que decidimos como pareja.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mi propio bien y lo suficientemente roja como para que la ropa que me dejo Alice combinara a la perfección. ¡Rayos! Es que ¿Cómo me debería sentir si con tu novio hubieran acordado tener su primera vez esta misma noche?

Quería gritar, saltar, correr e incluso morir de la desesperación. De tan solo recordar como salió todo esto. No era secreto que nos estábamos deseando peligrosamente y que nuestras sesiones de besos siempre llegaban a un poco más.

Me sonroje nuevamente al recordarlo, fue unos días antes que mi papá nos descubriera besándonos en la cocina. Ni me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si nos descubría en una situación así…

_Edward estaba sobre mí en el sofá de mi casa. No me pregunten como es que llegamos a esto, siempre nos desconectábamos cuando nos besábamos con tanta entrega y dedicación. Su mano vagaba por mi silueta y me encantaba la sensación que me producían. Las mías se mantenían en sus hombros y lo acariciaban de vez en cuando me acordaba de hacerlo… su lengua me mantenía entretenida y desconcentrada._

_-Mmm…Edward – jadeé haciendo que él separara su boca de mía y me mirara._

_-Bella… - pude ver en su mirada quizás todo lo que yo sentía en este momento y me gusto muchísimo. ¡Si tan solo no estuviéramos en mi sala!_

_Cuando volvió a la carga moviéndose encima mío tan deliciosamente supe que si no nos deteníamos ahora podíamos terminar haciéndolo aquí mismo y arriesgarnos a que Charlie nos descubriera en pleno. ¡Pero nos costaba tanto controlarnos cuando estábamos solos!_

_¡Debíamos parar! Aunque no quisiera hacerlo._

_-Edward…detente – dije lastimosamente, se notó de inmediato que no quería hacerlo._

_-¿Por qué? – me preguntó con los labios en mi cuello. Así era difícil concentrarse._

_-Porque…estamos en la sala y… mmm – me dio un mordisquito que me dejo pensando en todo menos en lo que iba a decir hasta escuché un auto estacionarse afuera - ¡Charlie! –_

_Nos separamos como si ambos quemáramos, bueno eso era casi literal. Estábamos ardiendo por dentro. Yo roja y él con la respiración sobresaltada, nos arreglamos la ropa y el cabello desesperados. Le tome de la mano y lo llevé a la cocina donde lo senté con un cuaderno abierto y le indiqué que se pusiera a escribir cualquier cosa mientras yo secaba la loza._

_Al entrar Charlie se extraño que Edward estuviera ahí pero le indiqué que estábamos estudiando para los últimos exámenes como le había pedido permiso y el solo asintió dándole una mirada seria a mi novio. Aun se le veía receloso a él y eso me desesperaba._

_Sin tan solo supiera que él solo intentaba protegerme de mi "primo" aquella vez y que gracias a eso había tenido tantos problemas...gracias a mi y a Edward no le había importado en lo absoluto con tal que yo estuviera a salvo. Hice una mueca de asco al recordar el incidente, Edward pronto se encontraba a mi lado._

_-¿Estas bien? –_

_-Sí – me giré, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. – Lo siento –_

_-No te disculpes. Yo también me deje llevar – me regaló una sonrisa nerviosa provocando que yo también sonriera._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Creo que ya no nos podemos controlar – le dije acercándome para darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios._

_-Si sigues haciendo eso no me podré controlar ahora – me advirtió divertido._

_-Ups… – le susurré y el se alejó._

_-Creo que mejor me voy… – tomó sus cuadernos desordenados y los empezó a colocar en su mochila._

_-Lo siento – le dije sinceramente terminando de secar el ultimo plato._

_-Deja de disculparte – me exigió tomandome de la mano y encaminandome a la puerta con su mochila colgada al hombro. – Acompáñame a la puerta –_

_Charlie nos vio salir y solo le indiqué con la mano que lo iba a dejar a su auto. El asintió y siguió con la mirada en el televisor._

_Cuando salimos Edward se giró y me besó tiernamente, luego de cinco segundos el beso ya se volvió apasionado. No teníamos caso, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire me decidí a decir lo que hace mucho tiempo ya sentía._

_-No sé cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar… no soy tan fuerte – le indiqué sonrojándome._

_-Estamos en las mismas condiciones –_

_-Quiero hacerlo… contigo – le susurré muy bajito cerrando los ojos. Lo escuche reír y sentí que sus labios tomaban los míos suavemente._

_-Yo también, pero será nuestra primera vez y tiene que ser especial. Tú primera vez tiene que ser muy especial, mi amor –_

_-Si es contigo será especial –_

_-Déjame hacerlo inolvidable Bella –_

_-¿Qué…que intentas decir? –_

_-En la noche de la graduación, déjamelo todo a mí ¿Sí? –_

_Solo pude asentir de manera atolondrada, haciendo que la sonrisa no desapareciera de su boca ni al momento de que se posicionara enfrente al volante y partiera a su casa._

Un golpe en la puerta y un "estoy entrando" de parte de Charlie me despertó de la ensoñación. Por suerte ya estaba vestida y totalmente lista para irnos. Mi padre no era de muchas palabras en lo que se refería a la adulación así que no me enoje ni mucho menos cuando no hizo ningún comentario hasta que estuvimos camino al instituto para la ceremonia.

-Hija – me llamó y yo lo mire con curiosidad – Te ves muy linda –

-Gracias Charlie – le respondí algo tímida cuando estaba aparcando el vehículo en el estacionamiento. El vestido casual que Esme y Alice me habian regalado era muy mi estilo y era cierto que era de un muy lindo azul . Les agradecería a penas tuviera la oportunidad.

Nos bajamos y caminamos muy lento hacia el gimnasio donde se realizaría todo. A lo lejos vi como los Cullens estaban reunidos conversando y riendo. Jasper estaba con Alice e incluso estaban Emmet y Rosalie con ellos. Eran como una gran familia.

Me alegre muchísimo cuando Edward se percató de nuestra llegada y me indico que fuéramos a reunirnos con ellos. No lo dude ni un segundo, lo echaba de menos. Después de todo lo recordado, lo único que quería era besarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Tomé del brazo a mi padre y lo guié hacia donde estaban todos, saludó a los padres de Edward y a Emmet y Rose… se pusieron a conversar algo de que los hijos crecen rápidos y se hacen viejos. Solo me reí al pensar en eso ¡Vamos! No era que de repente todos tuvieramos ochenta años ¿o si?

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando hasta que solo quedamos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo en un pequeño circulo. Mi novio tenia mis dedos aprisionados con los suyos mientras conversábamos haciendo hora para que todo comenzara.

-¿Están nerviosos? – pregunto Alice saltando en sus pies.

-Al parecer tú sí – le dije sonriendo y ella solo sacó su lengua haciendo un mohín. Jasper la abrazó y le dio un beso en su cabeza a lo que ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

-De todas formas lo que me tiene más nerviosa es el baile. Nunca he ido a uno – afirmó Alice aferrándose a los brazos de su novio.

Me sonroje furiosamente y asentí de manera nerviosa. Edward se percató y de seguro supo de inmediato el porque de mi nerviosismo, por lo que me abrazó por la espalda acercándome a su cuerpo y regalándome un tierno beso en el cuello.

Levanté mi vista y sin querer la fije en mi padre que tenía su mirada furiosa puesta en nosotros. Rápidamente me alejé de Edward y miré hacia el lado contrario rogando porque Charlie no viniera a hacer una escena como la que hizo cuando nos encontró en la cocina. Edward no reclamó el rechazo - involuntario de mi parte - pues de seguro se había dado cuenta que mi padre lo mataba con la mirada, solo sentí que nuevamente sus dedos se unieron a los míos mientras seguía molestando a Alice con sus nervios.

Fijé mi mirada perezosamente en la multitud que se había reunido un poco enojada con mi padre: habían chicos lde otros cursos con sus padres y todas sus familias para celebrar. Se veían bastante contentos, después de todo no todos los días se termina un ciclo importante en tu vida. Comenzaríamos la universidad y nos convertiríamos en adultos.

Estaba meditando cuando una mirada fija y penetrante me alertó desde el fondo del salón en donde estábamos. Miré con curiosidad e imaginé ver a alguien muy conocido que me miraba furioso. Cerré los ojos con miedo y al segundo los volví a abrir enfocándolos en la misma dirección esta vez encontrándola vacía.

Mi corazón estaba inquieto porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer había identificado la figura y tenía demasiado miedo. Edward me jaló de la mano para encaminarnos tras bastidores para empezar con la ceremonia, sin percatarse de mi estado. Me despedí de mi padre y de los demás con lentitud, mi mente aun divagaba en la idea de que… ¡No! Imposible… hoy estaba demasiado paranoica. Era el final, después de todo. El final de todo lo que había pasado y el inicio de una nueva vida.

Era lógico que mi mente me traicionara con recuerdos del pasado.

Una voz desde los altoparlantes dio inicio a la ceremonia, mientras todos tomabamos posición para comenzar.

.

.

.

Charlie estaba emocionado, lo podía ver cuando me acerqué luego de que todo terminara y que tuviera el diploma en mi mano. Los demás ya estaban con sus padres y las felicitaciones no se hacían esperar.

-Bella – me dijo – estas graduada –

-Lo sé papá – reí ante lo obvio del comentario y me acerqué a abrazarlo – gracias por todo Charlie, no somos una familia convencional pero gracias –

A pesar que trabajaba mucho, a pesar que siempre que llegaba a casa estaba solitaria y a pesar que no hablábamos nunca de nuestros sentimientos. Charlie no me había abandonado como mi madre, No me había traicionado... el me quería a su manera y yo lo quería a la mía. Nunca me había faltado nada… tan solo un poco de afecto extra pero eso ya no era importante. No cuando Edward me daba todo el amor que jamás espere recibir y el perdón y la paciencia que nunca merecí tampoco.

Estabamos en nuestra propia burbuja con mi padre cuando alguien nos interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y carraspeando para hacerse notar. Me estremecí al sentir el gélido tacto y al reconocer por un instante la voz del desconocido. Me giré rompiendo el abrazo de mi padre y él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando él también reconoció a nuestro vistante, se acerco a él y lo abrazó haciendo que yo quedara estática en mi lugar, petrificada del pánico y temblando por los recuerdos que me atormentaban una vez más.

-¡James! Hijo….¿Como estas? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estas de salud? – preguntó mi padre feliz por el reecuentro y yo sólo pude reprimir mis deseos de vomitar.

Mi padre no sabía que él era un cerdo que tiraba con su propia esposa y que trató de abusar de su hija. Mi padre no sabía nada de eso y este descarado vino a presentarse a nuestra graduación como si nada…

Miré nerviosa a todos lados y caminando para alejarme de la escena. Quería que Edward estuviera a mi lado, que me protegiera de que no me pusiera otra vez una mano encima. Me volvía a sentir sucia y desalmada.

Tuve que retener mis lágrimas cuando vi que James posaba su mirada asquerosa en la mía con maldad. Eso solo me recordó aquella vez…

-Isabella.. ¿No vas a saludar a tu querido primo? – dijo acercándose con los brazos extendidos. Yo me alejé negando y dejando que las lágrimas descendieran.

Charlie me miro ceñudo no entendiendo el porque de mi actitud .

Él no sabia nada. El creía que su primo había sido la victima de Edward… no el criminal. Sin poder evitarlo el se acercó y me abrazó en contra de mi voluntad. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de alejarlo sin resultados.

-No te muevas o puedo llevarte a un sitio solitario para terminar lo que el idiota de Cullen no me dejo la otra vez – susurró lascivamente en mi oído haciendo que me detuviera por el asco y el miedo.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? ¿Como podía estar mi padre ahí tan campante frente a la situación? ¿Como podía estar él de vuelta?

De pronto el cuerpo de James abandono el mío y cayó al piso atrapado por los brazos de Edward quien lo botó al piso con un solo golpe en su quijada.

Era casi irónico como el pasado volvía a repetirse.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: ¡Hola! ahora si que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y bueno la situacion habia empeorado en mi casa por lo que no puede escribir, pero estoy de vuelta. Como dije Culpable va primero y este seria algo asi como el penultimo capitulo :O jajaja sí, en serio.

James volvio...argh. y Edward no se quedo tan campante.¿Que sucederá?

Gracias atodas las que aun siguen en la historias y me regalan los hermosos review ya uno parece disco rallado dando las gracias pero es lo que siento! ..gracias!! Hoy no tuve beta por lo que me disculpo si hay errores garrafales xDD jaja si se me pasaron losiento!!

* El vestido de Bella lo subiré ( o ya está) en mi profile ^^

¿Nos leemos en los review? Esta vez prometo contestarlos todos!! XD .... sip!!..

Abrazos de osoo ( Los echaban de menos? T.T)

_**Enichepi**_


	17. Lo necesario para llegar a ti

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Yo solo me adjudico la historia. Por su atención Gracias. XD

Lamento muchísimo la demora… nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Culpable**

**Capitulo 16 "Lo necesario para llegar a ti"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Edward**

La ceremonia se me hizo lenta. Maldito orden alfabético… ¿Tendría que maldecir su apellido y el mío también? Quizás. Todo por una C y una S tan separadas. En fin, cuando estaba casi a punto de salirme de la fila e ir a tomar la mano de mi novia la ceremonia termino dando paso a una ola de aplausos de padres orgullosos.

Podía ver a mis propios padres y al padre de Bella levantarse ante la conmoción. Pronto bajamos a reunirnos con ellos. Mire a mi linda novia antes de bajar y ella respondió a mi búsqueda con una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojo adorable.

Eso no hizo nada más que dejarme más nervioso y ansioso de lo que estaba frente a lo que le había prometido hoy…en la noche. ¡Rayos! Me había costado mucho de mi autocontrol para negarme ante su petición silenciosa, ofreciéndose a mi tan inocente y pura como solo ella era aquella tarde afuera de su casa. Incluso habíamos tenido suerte frente a su padre. Solo nos había pillado besándonos y no aquella ves que casi concretamos algo en el sillón de su casa.

De solo recordarlo una sensación sofocante llegaba a mi ingle.

Tenia que confesar que después que todo se _arreglo_ entre Bella y yo, después que sus recuerdos… nuestros recuerdos volvieron y ahora que teníamos una relación estable, el lado hormonal de mi cuerpo había despertado con todo su ímpetu.

Había preparado algo sumamente especial para esta noche, tal y como Bella se merecía, aunque seguía pareciéndome poco… pero me consolaba diciendo que esto solo era el principio.

Papa y Mamá llegaron al lado mío y de Alice quien lucia extremadamente feliz de haberse graduado. Repetía una y otra vez que jamás pensó lograrlo y eso era algo que a mi familia y a mí nos llenaba de un sentimiento enternecedor. Queríamos a esta pequeña como parte de la familia. ¡Que digo! Alice ya era parte de los Cullen, luego de algunos papeleos varios, tendría nuestro apellido y seria legalmente una Cullen más.

-¡Sí! ¡Me he graduado! – Me miró Alice mientras Esme la abrazaba, derrepente me apunto con su dedo índice mientras estaba en los brazos de nuestra madre - ¡Nos hemos graduado! –

-Sí, somos unos graduados – le decía mientras por mi parte abrazaba a mi padre. De reojo vi como Bella conversaba tímidamente con su padre.

-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes. No se que seria de mi sino me hubieran rescatado de ese infierno - la pequeña próxima Cullen rompió en llanto escandaloso en nuestro circulo familiar. Esme sonrió, abrazándola otra vez con ternura maternal. Carlisle le palmeo cariñosamente la espalda y yo solo pude mirar a mi familia con amor.

Fue un momento hermoso sin embargo sentía que mi familia – sí, es extraño – no estaba completa. Faltaba Bella, mi Bella en mi conjunto personal. Sin que pudiera evitarlo mi mirada vago en busca de ella. Al principio me causo curiosidad no encontrarla donde antes estaba con su padre charlando. Sin embargo poco tarde en percatarme que no era que mi novia se haya movilizado de su lugar, sino que un hombre; alto, rubio y extrañamente conocido tapaba mi visión de ella y su padre.

Mi cuerpo no tardo en ser recorrido por la ira y la rabia dejándome más que claro de quien se trataba… más al notar que James la estaba abrazando y ella temblaba bajo el gesto.

Estaba asustada.

No permitiría que ese bastardo le volviera a poner un dedo encima otra vez. ¿Cómo era que había osado volver tan impune y tan campante? ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a tocarla?

Corrí dejando a mi familia con las palabras en la boca y la confusión en el aire.

Si volvía a dejarlo en el hospital o esta vez me encerraban por romperle los brazos que la tocaban en la cárcel no me importaba con tal Bella estuviera sana y salva. Alejarla de sus sucias garras depravadas ¡No permitiría que la tocara!

Lo único que supe después fue que lo aleje de ella dándole un certero golpe en su quijada, que lo desestabilizo. Su mirada no reflejaba miedo, ni sorpresa. Tenía plasmada en su cara una sonrisa suficiente, como si lo tuviera todo planeado y eso no hizo nada mas que enfurecerme.

¿Es que el muy bastardo había planeado todo esto?

Asegurándome que Bella estuviera lejos de las manos de ese infeliz me lance de nuevo al ataque importándome poco estar frente a todo el instituto, frente a mis padres o frente al jefe de policía local… lo único en mi mente era partirle la cara al miserable de James y borrarle esa sonrisa ladina.

Jamás permitiría que volviera siquiera a mirar a Bella de esa forma.

Cuando estaba avanzando peligrosamente hacia él y el murmullo se hacia cada vez más agudo unos brazos me retuvieron. Giré mi rostro contrariado y mi padre solo negó diciéndome sin palabras que me detuviera y que me relajara, pero yo no podía hacerlo. No podía.

-¡James! Hijo ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado el Sr. Swan, llegando a su lado y levantandolo.

-Estoy bien Tío. No se que le pasa a este estúpido. Yo vine a saludar a la familia y el me golpea sin motivo ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto limpiándose la sangre de su labio.

Bella había llegado a mi lado tomándome del brazo para apoyar la labor de mi padre de calmarme, sin resultados.

-Edward, por favor.– me susurró al momento de abrazarme colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Como Carlisle me tenía afirmado de los brazos lo único que pude hacer fue recargar mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos e inhalando su aroma para poder dejar que los recuerdos y la presencia del bastardo no me afectaran más.

Cuando lo conseguí mi padre me soltó y yo envolví a Bella como si la vida se me fuera en eso.

-Nada te pasara, amor. Nada – le susurraba mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

En ese momento de tranquilidad toda la razón y la cordura volvieron a mí. Ni Carlisle, Ni el jefe Swan, ni la escuela sabía el porque yo había golpeando a James hace cuatro años, ni el porque Bella estaba tan asustada ahora; sollozando y tiritando en mis brazos. Para ellos esto fue solo un acto agresivo de mi parte sin motivo aparente…

-¡Aléjate de mi hija! ¡Delincuente!- gritó el padre de Bella sacándola de mis brazos.

Lo siguiente pasó todo en cámara lenta.

James sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, Bella siendo arrancada bruscamente de mis brazos, el jefe Swan tomándome de las manos, esposándome y llevándome a la patrulla, Bella llorando tratando de acercarse a mi, mi familia mirando todo perplejamente, Alice llorando en brazos de Jasper, mi madre con las manos en su boca ahogando un grito y mi padre negando con la cabeza.

Cuando por fin pude procesar todo yo ya estaba siendo llevado a la comisaria en la patrulla del señor Swan, que había estado murmurando todo el camino pero yo no le había tomado atención.

Bella se había quedado con ese hijo de puta y yo… yo estaba alejado de ella sin posibilidad de protegerla. Golpee mi cabeza con el cristal del coche.

-¡No puede dejar a Bella sola con ese tipo! ¡Le puede poner las manos encima! Por favor, lléveme con ella – le pedí al borde de la desesperación desde el asiento trasero.

-Cállate- espeto sin despegar su vista del volante - No porque seas un Cullen vas a venir a exigirme algo a mi y menos tú. Chico agresivo. Yo tenia razón, mi hija jamás debió involucrarse con alguien como tú. ¿Qué James le puede hacer algo? ¡Por favor! Son primos, deja tus aires celopátas para otra persona porque jamás, escúchame bien ¡Jamás volverás a acercarte a mi hija!-

-Usted no entiende, hace cuatro años el intento…-

-¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que entiendo! Hace cuatro años casi lo matas y hoy querías terminar lo que empezaste ¿no? Pero no te lo permitiré, no lastimaras a mi familia. Ni a mi sobrino ni a mi hija. Estas detenido. Tienes derecho a permanecer callado todo lo que digas podría ser usado en tu contra – termino con una sonrisa victoriosa.

¡Mierda! Estaba perdido, pero no dejaría que James le pusiera un dedo encima a Bella aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel… no permitiría que ella vuelva a pasar por lo mismo.

.

.

**POV Bella**

-Ahora que no esta para defenderte ¿Qué harás? –

-¡Aléjate de mi! – le grité cuando intento poner sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Me dolía la garganta de tanto gritarle a mi padre que no se lo llevara, que cometía un error, que no era lo que ellos creían. Pero nadie me hacia caso, ni siquiera los mismos Cullen creían en mis palabras… podía verlo en sus miradas afectadas y desilusionadas.

Apenas el coche de patrulla se perdió en la esquina, los padres de Edward se subieron a su Mercedes y lo siguieron, seguramente a la comisaria.

Aun se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente que se había amontonado alrededor de esta escena. Los profesores trataban inútilmente de dispersarlos.

Sin embargo mi mente estaba en otro lugar. No podía creer que mi padre haya detenido a Edward cuando él solo estaba protegiéndome y había dejado al James en libertad ¿Cómo lo permitió? ¡Ah! Ya sabía… ninguno conocia que James había intentado violarme años atrás.

Desee poder arrancarme todos mis cabellos de la desesperación e ir detrás de él, pero no podía James me tenia firmemente asida de un brazo impidiéndome moverme.

-Tu padre me ha encargado protegerte ¿Acaso no es irónico? – me estremecí de asco al escucharlo susurrar en mi oído.

-¡Que me sueltes! – seguí moviéndome intentando apartarme de él, pero no lo logre.

Busque con mi mirada algún salvavidas desesperada. Vi a Alice a lo lejos observar donde se habían ido los coches aferrada a Jasper. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le pedí con ella que viniera en mi ayuda y ella comprendió de inmediato arrastrando a su novio consigo.

-¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! – intento abrazarme pero James se lo impidió dándole una mirada asesina. Rápidamente Jasper se puso delante de ella protegiéndola y parando en seco a James de apartar de un manotazo a Alice de mis brazos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses… – siseo provocando que por fin que James me soltara. Aproveche para alejarme lo más que pude trayendo conmigo a mi pequeña amiga.

Cuando James intento acercarse a mí, una gran mano lo alejo de forma sutil. Él giró su rostro ceñudo buscando al culpable y su mirada se amplio evidentemente atemorizada cuando lo descubrió.

-Emmet… – dijimos al unisonó Alice y yo.

Emmet y Rose eran los únicos que sabían el porque de mi temor y el porque de la actitud de Edward. Suspiré un poco mas aliviada, ellos me ayudarían.

-Suélteme señor – le exigió James.

-Cuando dejes de acosar a Bella –

Rose llegó a nuestro lado, dándonos un punto más de apoyo y tranquilidad. Sin soltar a Alice abrace también a mi amiga.

-Ella es mi prima, y tengo que cuidarla. Debo llevarla a su casa. – intento zafarse del agarre -Deje de hacer espectáculo ¿No le basto con el que hizo ese desquiciado? –

-El único desquiciado aquí eres tú. No permitiré que te acerques a ella –

Rose nos alejo de allí y nos encaminamos a su casa en el interior del bosque con Jasper siguiéndonos los talones. No escuché más de la conversación de Emmet con él y tampoco me interesó porque ya estaba a salvo más no tranquila. Mi mente vagaba en Edward e imaginándome como estaría o que le diría mi padre.

-Tranquila Bella. Ya estás a salvo – me susurraba Rose.

-¿De que está a salvo? ¿Por qué Edward actuó así? Nunca lo había visto tan celoso – indicó Alice pasando su mano por mi espalda.

Cuando llegamos a su pequeña cabaña me deje caer en uno de sus sillones y Alice se sentó conmigo. Rose fue a buscar algo a la cocina y Jasper se quedo observándonos apoyado desde la pared frente a nosotras.

-Edward no estaba celoso Alice, solo intentaba protegerme –

-¿Protegerte de que? Bella, ¿de que hablas? Me estas asustando –

-Alice hay cosas que Edward y yo no les hemos contado a nadie mas que a ellos – dije apuntando hacia donde se había ido Rose – cosas que queríamos olvidar pero que han regresado – mi voz se apagó en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosas Bella? Por favor dime…-

-¿Recuerdas los rumores de hace cuatro años cuando Edward golpeo a alguien? – ella asintió – Ese alguien fue James, pero él solo intentaba protegerme porque … mi primo … intento propasarse conmigo, intento violarme en el instituto. Edward llego a tiempo y lo golpeo. Esa misma vez yo me caí por las escaleras y perdí el conocimiento –

Alice y Jasper estaban atentos y asombrados desde sus posiciones y yo no hacia mas que limpiarme las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas al recordar todo y al pensar en como estaría Edward en estos momentos.

El pasado de alguna u otra forma había vuelto a nosotros.

-Y ahora James volvió. No sé a que, pero me dijo que quería terminar lo que Edward no le había dejado hace cuatro años. Me asusté y Edward me protegió, de nuevo – terminé ocultando mi rostro en el hombro de mi amiga buscando algo de consuelo.

-Entonces ¿Porque tú padre arrestó a Edward y no a James? – pregunto Jasper.

-Porque nadie lo sabe, nadie. Ni siquiera mi padre. Él ahora piensa que Edward es un delincuente…-

-Pues ahora todos tienen que saberlo –

-Lo sé. Pero no tenemos pruebas de nada. Prácticamente James puede negarlo todo y mi padre le creerá.-

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral en la cabaña. Rose pronto llegó con tres tazas de té que nos ofreció amablemente mientras pensábamos en que hacer. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Cuando contestó supimos que eran noticias de Edward, colgó rápidamente y se levantó.

-Lo han sacado de la cárcel. Tuvieron que pagar una fianza pero Edward está bien. Lo han llevado a la casa – se volteo y me miró – me dijeron que no ha parado de preguntar por ti, en como estas, con quien estas o si estas bien. Bella iré a casa a decirle que estas aquí y lejos de James. Que te quedaras aquí esta noche ¿Esta bien? Ni se te ocurra volver a tu casa ¿Me has escuchado? – me dijo agachándose abrazarme.

Asentí y ella se fue con Jasper no sin antes asegurarme que todo estaría bien y que ya pensaríamos en algo para alejar y desenmascarar a James.

Suspiré un poco más aliviada cuando me dijo que Edward estaba bien y libre pero todo sentimiento se disperso al instante que Emmet, James y mi padre cruzaron por la puerta de la cabaña donde estaba. Rose se acercó a su marido que solo negó con la cabeza de forma frustrada, mirándome con tristeza.

Supe que no venía nada bueno, supe también por la mirada de mi padre que estaba más que enojado y por la mirada de James que todo estaba saliendo como, estoy segura, lo planeo. Sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar mi padre me tomó del brazo y me sacó de aquella cabaña, supe por las palabras que me alcanzo a decir Emmet que mi padre lo había amenazado con encarcelarlo por traerme a este lugar sin su consentimiento y por intimidar a James sin motivo aparente. Entendía que mi gran amigo no podía arriesgarse por más que quisiera, no por mi culpa… así que no puse objeción y antes de cruzar su puerta lo abracé diciéndole que no se preocupara que yo estaría bien. Rose lloraba en su hombro mientras nos alejábamos.

-¡En que pensabas Isabella! Deberías haberte ido a casa tal y como le indique a James. ¡No donde esa gente desconocida y de poca confianza!-

-No son gente desconocida y mucho menos de poca confianza. ¡Son mis amigos y me cuidan de lo que tu no puedes! –

-¿De que estas hablando? – me preguntó cuando me abrió la puerta de la patrulla para ir a casa. Por suerte James se fue en el asiento de copiloto mientras yo estaba en los asientos traseros. Así no podría acercarse a mi ese sucio cerdo.

-¡James! Él, quien crees tan santo no lo es…hace cuatro años el mismo se acostaba con Renee, ¡Con tu esposa! Y trato de … -

-¡¡¡No metas a tu madre en esto!!! – me grito girándose. Pude ver su ojos rojos por la ira y su cara deformada.

Me asustó de forma que jamás mi padre lo había hecho a tal grado que me dejó callada en el acto.

-¡Y no intentes mentir para liberar a tu noviecito de todo esto! Escúchame bien Isabella Swan, estas castigada y jamás ¡Jamás! Podrás volver a ver a ese delincuente –

El auto partió de forma acelerada dejándome pegada al asiento trasero. Por el retrovisor pude ver la sonrisita de James, lo que hizo que apretara mis puños y los golpeara contra el asiento. Estaba comenzando a entrar en un estado de desesperación.

Llegamos a casa y Charlie me arrastró sin delicadeza a la casa, luego me indicó que me quedara en mi pieza hasta que él me ordenara lo contrario. Tendría reclusión en casa, sin derecho a llamadas, ni a internet, ni a nada por una semana. Y por ende tampoco podía ir a la gala de la noche y aunque recién lo recordara con todo este embrollo, lo que Edward me tenia preparado para esta noche jamás podría ser… Lo único bueno de esto es que por lo menos podría estar a salvo en mi habitación , cerrándola con llave durante todo el día y asegurándola con la cómoda que estaba aun lado de la puerta. James no podría entrar sin forzar la cerradura cosa que estaba segura, no se atreviera a hacer. Por lo menos no hoy.

Escuché mientras subía resignada las escaleras que mi padre le pedía a James que se quedara en casa mientras estaba por la ciudad y de ese modo se encargaba de cuidarme mientras él no estaba.

¡Mierda! ¡Tenia que decirle a mi padre pronto toda la verdad! Y también ¡Necesitaba pruebas!

Corrí a mi habitación, cerrando con doble llave todo allí y colocando la pesada cómoda frente a la puerta. Me lancé a mi cama tapándome el rostro con mi almohada. Pateé el colchón, tiré del edredón, dejé las sabanas en el piso y tiré al piso mi lámpara de noche…

El sonido sordo de la loza destrozándose en la alfombra, disfrazó mis gemidos de dolor provocados por el llanto que hace segundos había comenzado y así, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida pensando en Edward y si él estaría pensando en mi en estos momentos.

_Por mi culpa a él lo habían arrestado, por mi culpa estábamos en esto de nuevo…_

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, mirando mi reloj de pulsera note que no habían pasado mas de 30 minutos desde que me había quedado dormida. El intenso golpeteo no me tranquilizo, no iba a abrir si eso pensaba quien quiera de mi familia fuera el que tocara.

-Isabella… – llamó James desde el otro costado de la puerta - ¡vamos! Sé que estas despierta ¿Quieres jugar conmigo un rato? – podía intuir su sonrisa, esa sonrisa asquerosa que había estado todo el día dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Vete! – le grité y le lancé un portarretrato vacio haciendo que este chocara contra la madera de la puerta.

-El tío Charlie se fue hace unos minutos y me dejo a cargo – se detuvo unos segundos antes de pasar sus manos por la puerta produciendo un sedoso sonido. Escalofriante.

Parecía como si él disfrutara de este juego de intimidar a su victima y más aun cuando la sed de venganza estaba en el aire. Era un cazador y yo era su presa.

Pero por Edward, por mi… ¡Juro que él jamás me tocaría un pelo! ¡No de nuevo! Aunque tuviera que morir para impedirlo.

-Dejare que te escondas hoy, pero mañana… ya sabes… Tendré la llave de tu puerta. Tu padre se la llevo para sacarle copia y darme una a mi ¿No es eso estupendo? Disfruta tus últimos momento de inocencia… -

Me quedé en silencio mientras sentía como caminaba y cerraba la puerta del cuarto de invitados. Miré el reloj una vez más. Las siete y media. Espere a que oscureciera un poco más y preparé una mochila con los esencial. Cuando la luz ya se extinguió del paisaje, me dirigí a la puerta y coloqué mi oreja en ella tratando de encontrar sonidos que me delataran que James aún continuaba en el cuarto de invitados. No lo había sentido salir, pero me podría haber confundido. Cuando estuve segura que estaba allí, abrí mi ventana a todo lo que dio. Me cambie de ropa, me saqué el vestido que había usado en la graduación y me puse unas calzas azules, un poleron deportivo blanco y unas zapatillas cómodas.

El árbol que daba a mi habitación aun estaba ahí, jamás me pareció tan útil como ahora – exceptuando la vez que Edward lo escalo para disculparse -, cuando mediante una de sus ramas me serviría de apoyo para saltar y luego lanzarme a la calle donde podría correr y correr para alejarme de allí.

Ahora entendía como Edward había llegado a mi habitación, cuando discutimos. Pensé que si el pudo llegar hasta mi yo también podría usarlo…en sentido contrario.

Me costo muchísimo no hacer ningún sonido, me coloqué la mochila y salté. Al sostenerme de la gruesa rama mis manos quedaron adoloridas y con muchos rasguños. Como pude me arrastré hacia el tronco donde había otras ramas que servirían de apoyo para bajar. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar me tropecé y caí al suelo. Me tapé la boca con mis manos para ahogar el grito que seguramente lanzaría porque me había hecho un corte en mi pierna con una de las ramas. Me ardía y dolía pero no me dejaría vencer..

Me levante cojeando y corrí como pude alejándome en dirección sur, escondiéndome en cada árbol o arbusto que estuviera a mi vista. Y ahora ¿A dónde iría? No lo sabia, lo único que mi mente pensaba en esos momentos era que tenia que ver a Edward, fuese como fuese, por lo que entendí el porque sin haberlo meditado me había dirigido en dirección sur… allí se encontraba la casa de los Cullen. Sería un camino largo a pie y más si cojeaba pero valdría la pena.

Necesitaba verlo, decirle que estaba bien y asegurarme que él también lo estuviera. Él me lo había prometido "_Hare lo que sea necesario para llegar a ti, siempre"…_ yo también haría lo fuese necesario para llegar a él.

Podría ocultarme unas semanas, después de todo pronto seria mayor de edad y mi padre no podría decirme nada y mejor aún en dos meses iría a la misma universidad que Edward lejos de aquí. Buscaría un trabajo para conseguir el dinero para los pasajes y nos iríamos. No me importaba si mi padre usaba a la fuerza Swat para llevarme de vuelta o si me decía que no tenía permitido ver a mi novio.

Además tenia que conseguir pruebas contra James,. Lo hundiría ¡Lo prometo! Aunque no tuviera ni idea como hacerlo, lo conseguiría antes de irme. Así mi padre no tendría nada que decir y se arrepentiría por haberle dado tanta confianza y por haber tratado como estoy seguro lo trato a Edward.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! Como dije mas arriba lamento muchísimo la demora, y es que siempre me pasa que cuando se acerca algún final, las ideas se esfuman pero ya no pasara más porque ayer me vino un flashazo de inspiración.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Como ya deben de suponer este es el penúltimo capitulo, entonces el que sigue es el ultimo :O mas un epilogo si es necesario. Charlie es un cabezota, pero no sabe nada y no le cree a Bella ¿Qué deberán hacer para que les crea? ¿Podrá Bella llegar a ver a Edward? ¿Qué habrá pasado en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Se arruino la gran noche de la pareja?

Me gusto la actitud protectora de Jasper aaww.

Bueno no las aburro más ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, esta vez tratare de contestarlo todos.

Y perdón por los errores que de seguro se me pasaron U.U

Aviso de utilidad pública: mañana comienzan las clases T.T así que volveré a mi habitual ritmo de publicación. Una vez por semana y los domingos preferentemente (No es que tardara menos en vacaciones en realidad, pero ahora si que será ese día XD)

Muchas gracias por su constancia ^^ para todas un gran abrazo de oso.

_**Enichepi**_


	18. Deja Vú

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Ni los personajes, en este caso solo la historia.

Capitulo de larga duración… :O ^^

* * *

Anteriormente en "**Culpable**"…

_Me levante cojeando y corrí como pude alejándome en dirección sur, escondiéndome en cada árbol o arbusto que estuviera a mi vista. Y ahora ¿A dónde iría? No lo sabia, lo único que mi mente pensaba en esos momentos era que tenia que ver a Edward, fuese como fuese, por lo que entendí el porque sin haberlo meditado me había dirigido en dirección sur… allí se encontraba la casa de los Cullen. Sería un camino largo a pie y más si cojeaba pero valdría la pena._

_

* * *

  
_

**Culpable**

**Capitulo 17 "Deja Vú"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Edward **

Luego de llegar a casa todo se había vuelto exasperante. En el regreso nadie había dicho palabra alguna, mi madre se veía preocupada por el semblante serio y sin emociones de mi padre. Ella sabia que no tendría la situación fácil ahora, ni yo tampoco. Esto inmediatamente me recordaba lo acontecido hace cuatro años y esos no eran gratos recuerdos.

Aparcó dejando su _mercedes _en el garage y todos salimos al mismo tiempo. Yo aún masajeaba mis muñecas por haber tenido las esposas tanto tiempo que hasta me habían dejado unas marcas bastantes molestas.

Entrando a la casa me dirigí prontamente a la sala, no tenia certeza si aún podría ir a mi habitación - aunque lo menos que quería era ir a ese lugar- tenia que cambiarme esta ropa por algo mas cómodo. Lo que tenía precisamente, en este momento era la imperiosa necesidad de ir con Bella y estaba seguro que Carlisle lo sabía.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer lo mismo? Y con el mismo chico ¡Es el primo de tu novia!– me gritó como nunca antes lo había escuchado hacerlo, ni siquiera hace cuatro años en la misma situación y es que hasta yo entendía que esta vez las consecuencias fueron demasiado lejos… pero no me importaba.

No me importaba lo que tuviera que pasar o por lo que tuviera que quedar marcado con tal que Bella estuviera bien ¡James podría intentar violarla otra vez y yo estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

-Papá tengo…-

-¡Papá nada! ¡Te han arrestado Edward! Esto estará manchando tu historial por el resto de tu vida – Mi madre había llegado en ese preciso momento a la sala y de un momento a otro estaba sosteniendo a mi padre.

-Estaba protegiendo a Bella ¡No me puedes culpar por hacerlo! –

-¿Protegerla de que? ¿De que un chico se le acerque? ¡Por Dios Edward¡ Te estas comportando como un psicópata celoso –

-Tú no entiendes nada, el psicópata no soy yo - le espeté furioso.

-¡Pues hazme entender! Creo que tu madre y yo nos merecemos mucho más que una explicación…ahora – exigió acercándose lo que podía a mi.

En contra de mi voluntad – por perder el tiempo de esta forma – empecé a relatarle como es que hace cuatro años había terminado casi asesinando a James en el instituto. Como es que Bella y yo habíamos comenzado a salir y como nos habíamos enamorado. Mi padre sabía un poco del resto de la historia, sabía que Bella había perdido su memoria y que no me había reconocido, que me había olvidado luego del incidente. Ellos también habían visto como me había derrumbado después de eso … sin explicación alguna y también habían visto como había vuelto a la vida cuando Bella volvió a la mía. No había mucho que explicar aquello.

Cuando el relato estaba terminando Alice junto a Jasper cruzaron la puerta mirándonos con desconcierto. Ella corrió y me abrazó fraternalmente, susurrándome que Bella estaba en la cabaña de Emmet, sana y salva. Al ver hacia mi derecha donde se encontraba mi hermana me llamó la atención su cara de comprensión. Se supone que nadie sabía nada y mucho menos ella, ni Jasper.

_¿Es que…?_

Ella asintió ante mi cara de confusión y me sonrió enfundándome ánimo. Sea como fuese que se haya enterado en cierto modo me aliviaba… Pude respirar tranquilo unos segundos pero aún así necesitaba verla y saber lo bien que estaba con mis propios ojos.

-¿Ese chico intento abusar de ella esa vez? – inquirió mi padre con una mueca.

-Sí, por eso me enfurecí tanto. Papá tienes que entenderme, necesito ver a Bella ahora, saber que ese bastardo no la ha tocado. Por favor…- rogué.

-¿Por qué no lo denunciaste en ese tiempo? –

-¿Qué podía hacer? Bella había olvidado todo, sin su testimonio no había causas. Además luego de su recuperación desapareció de nuestras vidas – negué indicando lo obvio.

.

El silencio se hizo insoportable por lo menos para mí durante ese momento, vi como Carlisle y Esme se estaban debatiendo en la información que les había entregado. Sabían que yo jamás les mentiría ¿Para que mentiría con algo tan importante como aquello? Es más, ellos mismos habían visto la reacción de Bella esta tarde antes la cercanía de ese hijo de puta. Cuando lo tuviera frente a mí…

Inhale y exhale. No podía perder los estribos, no otra vez.

El teléfono de nuestra casa comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio autoimpuesto. Alice, seguida de su novio cogió el teléfono y contestó solemnemente. Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al terror. Agradeciendo a quien fuese colgó el teléfono y luego corrió hacia nosotros.

-¡Se la han llevado! Emmet me ha dicho que el jefe Swan se la ha llevado a su casa y … y …- Alice rompió en llanto y yo me estremecí por dentro del espanto.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. Mi padre con asombro y algo que no pude identificar y mi madre con evidente preocupación.

-Déjame ir por Bella, Por favor – volví a pedir desesperado.

-No esta noche – sentenció.

-¿¡Que?! – me levanté estrepitosamente – Es que no …-

-Entiendo, pero ella esta con su padre ahora. Estará bien. Mañana mismo iremos a -

-¡Tú lo viste! ¡Su propio padre me arrestó por tratar de alejarla de James! –

-¡¡Entiende tú!! ¡No seas inmaduro! Si te apareces a buscarla ahora ¡No habrá una fianza que te libere de la cárcel!-

-¡No me importa la cárcel cuando Bella puede estar siendo violada en estos momentos! – les grité como nunca antes.

-No me grites muchacho ¡Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo! ¡Y confisco tu automóvil hasta mañana! – no alcancé a escuchar más allá de eso pues ya me había levantado y estaba subiendo las escaleras.

¡Mierda! Mi volvo. No importa tenía mis pies.

Sin más me dirigí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Me cambie de ropa con rapidez colocándome una camiseta de algodón gris de manga corta y un jeans cómodos.

¿Creerían que me quedaría aquí? Con su permiso o sin el yo iría por Bella. Abrí la puerta y bajé a paso rápido hacia la salida. No me iba a escapar por una ventana o por algún escondite, ellos sabían que yo lo haría fuese y como fuese, así que con cautela decidí salir por la puerta. Eso no se lo esperarían, menos Carlisle. Allí me encontré sorpresivamente con mi madre quien tenia una mirada preocupada. Me rompió verla así pero no podía perder tiempo.

-Mamá yo…-

-Te creo Edward y sé lo que quieres y debes hacer. Alice esta distrayendo a Carlisle – se acercó a mi - Sólo te pido que te cuides y la cuides a ella – me abrazó dándome un beso en mi coronilla.

Le devolví el abrazo con efusividad. Amaba a mi madre y también a mi padre, y me alegraba que por lo menos uno de ellos me entendiera. Me separé de ella con premura y salí.

.

**.**

**.**

**POV Bella**

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, la verdad era que no contaba los minutos o las horas desde que medio corría medio cojeaba hacia la casa de los Cullen o por lo menos eso pensaba. Me detuve en un tronco que estaba partido a la mitad por la fuerza de la naturaleza -su corte irregular lo delataba- a descansar porque estaba agotada ¿Qué tan lejos podía estar la casa de Edward? ¡Dios! En el volvo parecía tan cerca…

Pero por lo menos estaba más cerca que hace cinco minutos de él y mucho más lejos de James y mi padre. Crucé mis manos sobre mi rostro tapando mis ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad, me saque la mochila y la deje a un lado. Volví a mi posición original en apoyándome en el tronco caído. A mi alrededor no había mucha civilización, las casas estaban separadas las unas de las otras por grandes terrenos, algunas prácticamente podrían ser hectáreas ¿Cómo es que no me percate de eso antes? Era una despistada…

Estaba suspirando pesadamente cuando unos pasos me alertaron de manera inmediata. No eran pasos lentos… más bien se escuchaba como corrían y como respiraban superficialmente. Llegué a saltar de mi posición sin siquiera proponerlo.

Estaba en un lugar casi solitario solo rodeado por el espeso bosque que inundaba los alrededores de Forks, inclusive la próxima casa estaba a metros de distancia – de la cual solo veía unas luces encendidas a lo lejos -. Y yo estaba lastimada, por lo que no podía correr si lo necesitara. ¿Podría ser James? ¿Se dio cuenta que me escapé y me siguió hasta aquí? ¿Seria otro psicópata? ¡Eso seria increíble! ¡Oh por Dios!

Rápidamente tome mi mochila y me escondí tras la silueta del árbol, esperaba que la oscuridad fuera mi mejor aliada en esta ocasión. Cerré los ojos y espere a escuchar que las pisadas y la respiración desaparecieran pero nada de eso paso. Cuando las sentía mas cerca estas se detuvieron…cerca, muy cerca. La respiración se hizo desigual y escuche un gemido frustrado.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente procurando no emitir ningún tipo de sonido, ni nada. Gire con lentitud mi rostro para poder observar aunque sea un poco al extraño que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí. Si era James…

¡No!

Me moví un milímetro para estar más cerca del ángulo que necesitaba para mirar un poco y lo que vi me dejo helada…

-¿Edward?- susurré bajito más para mí que para otra cosa pero él indudablemente me oyó.

-¿Bella? – respondió con la voz casi en un susurro.

Sin proponérnoslo nos abrazábamos con desesperación. Habíamos casi chocado en medio camino uno del otro y al momento de sentir su piel chocar con la mía todo se volvió a su curso natural, el aire volvió a mis pulmones y la sangre continuo su camino por mis arterias.

-Bella, Bella estas bien.- siguió susurrando cerca de mi oído y posicionando sus manos sobre la piel de mi espalda. De pronto me separó de su calor bruscamente, como si la razón volviera a sus pensamientos sin previo aviso - ¡¿Estas bien verdad?! ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Por qué estas en este lugar tan solitario y peligroso? ¡Por Dios Bella! –

Se separó de mí colocando una mano en su pelo desordenándolo con desesperación. Sentí el vacio inmediatamente y sin prestar atención a su repentino mal humor me acerque y lo envolví en mis brazos escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Note por primera vez en segundos que su polera de algodón estaba algo empapada de sudor, que su respiración era dificultosa y su boca esta abierta procurando que el aire se introdujera de manera mas eficaz a su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien y escapé de casa – me abrazó nuevamente, con mayor fuerza.

-Iba ir a buscarte a tu casa y a secuestrarte si eso hubiera sido necesario – hundió su nariz en mi pelo e inspiro profundamente.

Sin quererlo unos sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta, fue como si toda la presión se derramara sobre mí en este momento. Con Edward sosteniéndome podía ser débil, podía destrozarme sin miedo a perder, sin miedo a ser lastimada.

-Lo siento tanto Bella. No te volveré a dejar jamás. No permitiré que te toque si quiera un pelo – me repetía una y otra vez tratando de apaciguar mis lagrimas y besando mi frente una u otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos de solo sollozos me separé solo unos centímetros al entender sus anteriores palabras ¿Venia a mi casa? ¿Secuestrarme? Luego toda la tarde de hoy vino a mi mente y las escenas de el siendo arrestado por mi padre vinieron a mi mente.

-Lamento tanto que mi padre… que Charlie te haya arrestado ¡Por Dios Edward! Perdóname – oculté mi rostro esta vez con mis manos.

No merecía a Edward, definitivamente nada de él y sin embargo lo deseaba y lo quería todo.

-No digas tonterías ¿Es que no entiendes? Haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea por ti –

-Edward… -

-Es cierto… además mis padres pagaron la fianza y me dejaron libre ¡Rayos! No es que hubiera hecho algo aberrante ¡Ese bastardo se lo merecía! – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Luego, llegó Alice a casa y me dijo que estabas con Emmet y Rose y pude respirar un poco mas tranquilo pero necesitaba verte y ¡Mierda!… mis padres me castigaron, sino ten por seguro que hubiera ido a tu casa a buscarte hace muchísimo tiempo ¡Pero que sorpresa me llevo en el camino!-

Me tomó ambas mejillas y me besó animadamente, casi con euforia alegre.

-¿Cómo sabías que ya no estaba en la cabaña de Emmet? – dije cuando nos separamos para respirar.

-Llamaron a penas te fuiste con tu padre y ese maldito – pude sentir como apretaba inconscientemente su agarre en mi cuerpo - pero Carlisle me prohibió de manera poco sutil…que no podía salir de casa sin su permiso. Así que salí sin el – me respondió con una radiante sorpresa.

-¿Te… te escapaste? – su sonrisa me dio la respuesta.

-No eres la única, amor – besó mis mejillas con ternura - … y no sabes como me alegro que lo hayas echo – otro beso fugaz me sacó una sonrisa y me envió miles de descargas de cariño, amor y ternura por todo mi cuerpo - ¿de verdad no intento nada? – negué enérgicamente solo para tranquilizarlo.

De pronto se separó definitivamente de mi y tomó del suelo cerca del tronco del árbol del que anteriormente estuve oculta mi mochila y la colgó a su brazo. Se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano con dulzura.

-Debemos movernos… Creo que pronto mi padre se dará cuenta que escape y sabrá exactamente donde fui y… tu padre se puede dar cuenta que también escapaste y no creo que demoren mucho en saber con quien estas.–

-No te pueden hacer nada… no estoy siendo forzada – le dije tomando su brazo con ambas manos y acercándolo más a mi. No lo quería lejos, no ahora… ni nunca.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar noté que íbamos en dirección contraria hacia donde yo iba…o sea… que íbamos de regreso.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pegunté curiosa más no asustada, confiaba en Edward.

-No pensabas que iba a ir por ti sin un plan ¿Cierto? – me respondió sonriendo y besando la punta de mi nariz.

.

.

.

La luna daba un espectáculo asombroso. Caminando solo unos metros más al interior del bosque que rodeaba la carretera habíamos llegado a un hermoso y despejado claro. Si bien la noche no dejaba a simple vista todo lo perfecto del lugar, sabía que tenía que ser el sitio más hermoso que haya visto en mi corta vida. Podía incluso escuchar a lo lejos el agua correr libre por algún arrollo cercano.

-Es hermoso…- susurré quedadamente ante la visión.

-Y seguro– Agregó.

-Piensas ocultarnos aquí hasta… -

-Hasta mañana…Mis padres saben todo Bella. Ademas queda tan poco para irnos y nadie podrá detenernos, seremos mayores de edad para esa fecha.- suspire y el me acompaño - Lo importante es que hoy estés a salvo y conmigo. No te dejaré sola de nuevo –

Con delicadeza me arrastró hacia un pequeña porción de tierra rodeada de vegetación verde y coloreada. No podía distinguir los colores, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. Una vez que mi vista se hubo acostumbrado a esta oscuridad mucho más densa que la de la carretera, divisé un pequeño refugio algo en estilo de casa del árbol entre el follaje del bosque y nos dirigíamos hacia ella.

Edward se puso tras de mí y me guió con sus manos en mi cintura a entrar a esta mini casa. Pareciera que hubiera sido construida por unos niños pero aun así se notaba segura.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-Es mi guarida – respondió sobre mi hombro – la construí cuando era un niño y la he ido arreglando con los años. Hace mucho que no la utilizaba, venia aquí cuando peleaba con mis padres – rio amargamente y me hizo entrar al lugar – o cuando no quería ni siquiera la compañía de Emmet y Rose –

Un vez dentro, se veía extremadamente hogareño. O quizás no, pero la sensación de estar aquí con Edward convertía el lugar en el sitio mas hermoso y perfecto del planeta. En una de las esquinas habían unas mantas, unos libros esparcidos por el suelo y unas velas a medio usar con la mecha ya casi gastada del uso. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas por lo que no estaba tan oscuro dentro, con la luna alumbrándonos un poco.

-Le enseñe este lugar a Emmet una vez y el me ayudó con algunas terminaciones como las ventanas – agregó mientras tomaba las mantas y se devolvía hacia mi envolviéndome en una de ella – dijo que era como un club de Toby –

Me molestó que no me abrazara y que no me envolviera en una sola manta con él. Me deshice de ella y la deje en el suelo. Tomé la que tenia en sus manos y la coloqué en el suelo haciendo una especie de alfombra entre nosotros. Su mirada curiosa y un poco molesta no me asusto. Me senté sobre la manta y tomé la que antes me cubría. Le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado antes de cubrirnos con la otra manta.

-Bella… quiero que estés cómoda y puedas descansar –

-Estaré cómoda y descasaré si tu estas aquí conmigo – levanté un poco mi barbilla para darle peso a mis palabras.

Funcionó, porque se acercó y me acompañó posando una de sus manos sobre mis hombros y atrayéndome a su lado. Me acurruqué en el espacio entre su hombro y su brazo. Edward me ayudó a colocar la manta sobre nosotros.

-Duerme Bella – me dijo – yo estaré contigo y nada malo te pasará –

-Te amo Edward – le declaré con los ojos cerrados inhalando su aroma tan familiar… tan mío.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte acerqué mis labios a los de él y lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Cada roce y cada suspiro demostraba lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que apreciaba cuanto se preocupaba por mi. El me correspondió como siempre llevando sus manos a mis caderas para acercarme más a él y yo acariciando su rostro y mandíbula en el acto.

Estar en sus brazos era estar en casa, en paz y totalmente segura.

Como era usual nos olvidamos de la manta, del lugar donde estábamos y de todo. Pronto yo estaba sobre él con la manta debajo de su espalda y la otra cubriendo la mía.

-Bella … - me llamó entre besos y caricias y yo solo respondí con besos húmedos en su cuello haciéndolo retorcerse debajo de mi piel aún cubierta.

Sabía lo que venia, sabía que iba a pasar ahora. Yo quería que pasara y no habría fuerza ni persona que impidiera que Edward fuera el primero y el único en mi vida.

-Bella… no es así como lo había planeado – me dijo y yo levanté mi vista y la uní con la suya.

Su mueca de placer contenido era suficiente para hacerme perder la cordura, pero sin embargo no me hizo olvidar sus palabras. Aún encima de él le pregunte;

-¿Cómo lo habías planeado? – quise saber por simple curiosidad.

-Definitivamente no aquí Bella, es lo menos romántico que…-

-Shh – le callé – No importa el lugar, lo único que importa es que tú estés aquí conmigo.-

Luego de unos segundos de vacilación me respondió.

-Te amo Bella, no llegas ni a imaginar cuanto – diciendo esto cambio nuestras posiciones dejándome bajo su cuerpo y besándome con el mismo ímpetu que antes.

Su lengua chocaba con la mía haciendo jadear de la anticipación, sentía su erección chocar contra mi vientre y mi propia humedad inundarme por completo.

Me entregaría a Edward, sería yo su primera vez y el sería la mía. Ningún hombre, ningún … James, podría quitarme lo que le estaba entregando a Edward por amor.

Solo a él… solo a él.

Así nuestras prendas fueron despojadas suave e inexpertamente de nuestros cuerpo haciendo que al final nos uniéramos de la formas mas humanamente posible en que podíamos unirnos.

.

Jadeantes nos separamos solo lo necesario como para que él me acomodara sobre su pecho.

Había sido magnifico, esplendoroso y único. Cualquiera quedaría exhausto luego de tal actividad pero yo estaba sobrexcitada, no tenia ni el menor deseo de dormir en estos momentos. Al parecer Edward pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Estas bien? –

-Excelente – le respondí con una gran sonrisa y dándole un beso es la comisura de sus labios.

Sin previo aviso se levantó dejándome ver su hermosa desnudez, tomó del suelo nuestras ropas y me aventó la mía.

-Esta empezando hacer frío, es mejor que nos vistamos y descansemos. Ha sudo un día largo para ti – dijo colocándose su ropa interior y sus pantalones. Mi puchero al parecer le pareció gracioso porque se acercó a mi con su camiseta deportiva gris en su mano y me besó acercándome hacia si desde mi nuca.

-No dudes que lo repetiremos, pero no quiero que te enfermes – en respuesta lo volví a besar.

Sin demorarme mucho me coloque mi ropa, noté como de reojo mi querido novio me observaba más de lo moralmente aprobado pero no me molestó en lo absoluto, no es como si yo no lo hubiera mirado descaradamente antes.

En todo este momento me había olvidado completamente de la situación que nos rodeaba y mi sonrisa no se me borraba de la cara. Cuando ya estuvimos decentemente presentables para ojos parentales – no es que nos estuvieran viendo ¡Gracias a Dios! – nos volvimos a acurrucar uno contra el otro, sus brazos sobre mi de forma protectora y los míos de la misma forma sobre su cintura nos dejaba en una posición deliciosa.

Mucho mas ahora que estábamos… más unidos que antes.

.

.

.

Nos despertamos de manera sobresaltada debido a unos golpes en la puerta de la pequeña casita. Edward que me tenia abrazada fuertemente me posicionó detrás de su espalda al momento de levantarnos y yo me abracé a su cadera escondiéndome detrás de su hombro derecho.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Edward no había dicho que nadie conocía esta cabaña? ¿Qué era segura? ¿Podría ser que nos encontró? No. Eso no podría ser, debía ser ser…

¡Emmet! Si, tenía que ser él.

Edward se separó de mi con cautela, me miró enfundándome confianza y seguridad. Me indicó que me quedara en una de las esquinas y no me moviera mientras el iba a ver quien era quien estaba golpeado de manera tan musical que hasta parecía ironía en esta situación.

Le di un beso nervioso antes de verlo partir a la pequeña puerta. ¡¿Por qué a Edward no se le ocurrió hacer unas ventanas cerca de ella?! ¡Mierda!

-¿Quién es? -Edward preguntó en voz alta tras la puerta

Detrás de ella solo se escucharon gemido lastimeros y lloriqueos varios. Me asusté, pareciera que alguien estaba lastimado pidiendo ayuda o algo. Las miradas de Edward y las mías se cruzaron en pánico. Supongo que nos imaginamos las peores cosas porque al instante Edward abrió la puerta y después de eso todo paso demasiado rápido como para que pueda describirlo con seguridad.

Edward estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado a destajo por un hombre que no logré identificar pero que mis sentidos identificaron inmediatamente.

.

.

.

**POV Alice**

Carlisle nos había descubierto a eso de las doce de la noche cuando con remordimiento había subido -sin posibilidad de detenerlo- a la habitación de Edward para conversar las cosas. Yo sabia que el nos creía cuando le decíamos lo que había pasado, se lo recalqué cuando lo estaba distrayendo con ayuda de Jasper.

Más de una tarea titánica fue impedir que saliera a la casa de los Swan para detener "_La locura de su hijo_". Esme fue la que por primera vez se enfrentó con uñas y garras a su esposo y eso nos dejó a todos con la boca desencajada. Por lo menos, le pidió que en la mañana vieran que hacer, que Edward sabía lo que hacia y tenia que confiar en su hijo. Punto.

Esme era una excelente madre. Estaba orgullosa de ella.

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, preocupada del paradero de aquellos dos. Por un lado, sabia que Bella estaba con Edward. Tenia una fuerte corazonada y eso era suficiente para mantenerme con los pies en la casa, por el momento.

Jasper nos había acompañado en cada momento. Intente que se fuera a descansar a su casa pero se rehusó enérgicamente a dejarme sola en esta situación.

_-Estaré a tu lado. Ya llame a casa y dije que me quedaba fuera – Me afirmó tomando mi mano._

_-¿No te regañaran?-_

_-No, confía en mi. Prefiero mil veces estar aquí que en esa casa tan grande y vacía sin ti –_

_-Gracias – le aseguré sonriendo precariamente. No estaba de ánimo._

_Y estoy segura que él lo entendió…como siempre. ¡Cuánto lo amaba!_

_._

Pero ahora estábamos todos en la cocina, desayunando a las 6 de la mañana ¡Como nunca! Noté las ojeras de mis padres adoptivos y solo pude suspirar frustrada.

-Creo que sé donde pudo ir Edward – aseguró Carlisle tomando un sorbo de su café.

-No esta en la casa de Bella – le respondí.

-Lo sé. Mi hijo no es tan estúpido como para quedarse en la boca del lobo –

-¿Que es lo que estas insinuando?-

-Pues, que un padre tiene que saber todo lo que …-

Un sonido sordo en la sala nos distrajo a todos de la respuesta de Carlisle y en segundos nos encontrábamos rodeados de algunos policías con sus armas listas para ser usadas. Jasper se colocó delante de mi para protegerme y mi padre hizo lo mismo con Esme.

-¡Que es lo que pretende Jefe Swan, al entrar así a mi casa!-

-¿Donde esta Bella? ¡Y quiero la verdad! – exigió gritando sin bajar el arma.

-No tolero esta intromisión en mi propio hogar, les pido que se vayan o me muestren una orden de allanamiento –

-No me venga con estupideces Dr Cullen. Si protege a su hijo tendrá graves consecuencias –

-¿Consecuencias? ¿Cómo arrestarlo por proteger a su hija de violadores? – Rebatió Esme sin mucha de su paciencia característica.

-¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo señora? – Charlie rio.

-Pues que ese chico que usted tanto protege es quien le puso más de un dedo encima a su hija hace cuatro años ¡Intento violarla y Edward solo la protegió! Entonces y ahora… ¡Y usted osa en arrestar al sujeto equivocado!-

-¡Deje que decir mentiras! Ya veo.. todos con la misma versión –

-Si tenemos la misma versión ¿no cree que alguien esta mintiéndole? ¿Qué son tres versiones contra una? – dije con rapidez aún detrás de Jasper. La verdad es que tanto policía me asustaba y traía los peores recuerdos de mi infancia.

Pero tenia que ser fuerte, por mis amigos.

-Ya me cansé de todo esto… si no me llevan donde mi hija en este preciso momento, presentaré cargos por violencia, secuestro contra su hijo y a ustedes por falso testimonio y complicidad.- dijo haciéndole una señal a un tipo detrás de él.

Sabía lo que esa señal significaba, lo había visto una infinidad de veces hacerlo cuando arrestaban a mis padres biológicos.

Nos iban a arrestar.

-Lo llevaré – indicó Carlisle soltándole la mano a Esme quien negaba disimuladamente a su marido. El solo negó resignado y desapareció con el padre de Bella por la puerta de nuestra casa junto a toda la demás fuerza policial.

¡Dios! ¿Que iba a pasar? ¿De verdad sabía donde estaban? Esperaba que no y esperaba que a quien vi subirse a la patrulla con una mueca divertida no haya sido quien imagino.

Si no… presentía que no todo iba a terminar bien.

.

.

.

**POV Edward**

En el piso de sucio barro, sentía todo desfallecer. El dolor y las punzadas asquerosas venían de distintos puntos de mi cuerpo más ni siquiera podía pensar en el dolor. Mis pensamientos solo iban evocados en una sola cosa…

_Bella_…

-No hagas tanto ruido, aún tenemos tiempo. Los demás te están buscando del otro lado del claro. ¡Es una suerte que los haya encontrado primero!- dijo burlón mientras una patada me dejaba sin aliento y sin posibilidades de moverme con soltura.

Con facilidad tendría una costilla rota, lo podía sentir.

-¿Se siente bien tener todo tu maldito cuerpo destrozado? ¿Se siente bien? – me tomó de la camisa de algodón y me levantó para que nuestras miradas se encontraran – Sweet Revenge… - susurro dándome un certero golpe en mi cara desestabilizándome.

Los gritos de Bella al interior no hacían más que dejarme en peor estado.

_Corre, por favor corre._

Pensé y no pude evitar tener un tipo de Deja Vú, solo que esta vez yo estaba en posición fetal en el suelo y James – ese hijo de puta – estaba alejándose de mi hacia Bella.

Luché contra el dolor desgargante del costado, me limpie como pude la sangre que brotaba de mi nariz y boca, me arrastré hacia el interior como me permitió mi condición. Pero estaba demasiado débil, destrozado…inservible.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – grité desesperado.

Él solo se giró y me sonrió.

-¡Que bien! Tendremos público…simplemente genial. Observa como me cojo a tu noviecita en tus narices – se detuvó un momento y puso su dedo bajo su barbilla meditando una idea retorcida, haciendo de su tono de voz todavía más morboso - A puesto que ustedes ni siquiera han estado juntos… pues ¡bien!...esperé mucho tiempo por follar a una virgen, específicamente a mi querida y linda primita –

Bella aún estaba en su rincón escondida, temblando, mirándome con horror y dolor. Sin embargo las palabras de James la desconcertaron…de seguro ella se quedó en el mismo punto que yo.

-Yo… yo no …soy virgen – sollozó con dificultad, pero se escuchó claramente.

Esto detuvo el paso de James hacia ella. No supe que era lo que ella veía pero imagine que no seria bueno. Abrió los ojos mas asustada aún. Los puños de James estaban temblando y colocándose de un blanco invernal mientras su espalda esta rígida.

-Mientes – siseó – Espere…planee esto cuatro malditos años. ¡Tú eres y siempre fuiste lo bastante mojigata como para despabilarte ahora! ¡Hasta tu madre fue más fácil de engañar! –

-¡No miento! –

-Tú… Maldita Zorra – se acercó peligrosamente a ella y Bella se levantó aterrada. Quería pararme y ponerme delante de ella para protegerla de lo que fuese, quiera por ultimo gritar por ayuda… pero ni de eso era capaz ahora..

Tenía mi visión borrosa y mi umbral del dolor estaba ampliamente sobrepasado.

-Bella…- intenté gritar pero en su lugar salió un lastimero gemido.

Otra vez intente llegar a ella pero me fue imposible. ¡Quería morir!

_Bella ¡Alguien que la ayude! ¡Por favor! _

Al ver como ese bastardo levantaba una mano y la golpeaba de manera que la dejaba tirada en el piso hizo que mi desesperación volviera a limites insospechados. Más aún cuando lo vi desabrocharse su pantalón y agacharse hacia el cuerpo sin movimiento de ella.

Saque fuerzas de donde no tuve y me levanté. El dolor hacia que caminara doblado y afirmado de donde pudiera pero al cabo de tres pasos volví a caer. Ya las lagrimas de impotencia estaban mezcladas con mi propia sangre.

Cuando Bella luchaba por zafarse de él, unos pasos nos alertaron a los tres. No giré, yo solo tenia ojos para ella quien estaba en estado de shock en el piso con James a poca distancia de su cuerpo.

De pronto toda la habitación estuvo repleta de policías apuntando a James. Otras manos me apresaron y me examinaron.

-Bella …- Gemí otra vez haciendo que esas manos me apretaran las costillas. Logrando que gritara lastimosamente del dolor.

-Descansa hijo… esta a salvo – respondió una voz familiar.

_Carlisle, papá_.

Sentí sus manos en mi sien pero yo no quería atención. Gire como pude…haciendo un gran y estúpido movimiento brusco para mirar en la dirección donde estaba Bella con ese mal nacido.

Solo vi a alguien que la traía en brazos. Como pude divise al jefe Swan – con gruesas lagrimas – cargar a su hija y mirarme con cautela y preocupación.

Ni idea donde estaba James…pero Bella estaba a salvo, bien.

No podía estar más feliz.

-La ambulancia viene en camino –escuché decir antes de perder la noción de todo…

Menos de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Esta... bien! no me reten! hahaha es que...sé que dije que sería el último...pero no lo pude evitar..por lo menos ya se soluciono todo ¿O no? El próximo si que sera el ultimo...se vera que paso con James, y con los demás. Quizás sea corto...pero necesario y ..obviamente como paga a ustedes! mis fieles lectoras de este fic! habrá un epilogo...¿No sienten curiosidad por la vida universitaria de estos tortolitos? ¿O por que pasara ..no sé..en 10 años más? ...espero que sí. XD

Ayer no habia terminado el capitulo asi que por eso decidi subirlo hoy, apenas termine...imaginen que nisiquiera espere a mi beta lizzy :O me pegara virtualmente cuando vea la ende perdon por los errores que se me pasaron U.U

Bien como muchas sabrán o imaginaran ...he empezado con la universidad. Ya en cuarto año de enfermeria y el horario se viene mas pesado de lo que imagine...tengo miedin! xD en fin ..resultado; no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que _Mia_, por ejemplo...se retrasara un poco..no pasara de esta semana, eso sí. Y culpable tampoco...quiero terminarlo antes del domingo...espero todo salga bien!

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews..no alcanze a responderlos todos, pero les estoy muy agradecida de corazón. ( Maldita semana intensiva pre-clínica!!!!)

¿Un review para animar a esta estresada enfermera en formacion escritora aficionada? hahahaha

PD: En mi profile hay varias sorpresas 1) una portada de "Culpable" que hice el domingo :O 2) un Blend de Mia ( Con eddy boy maltratado xD) 3) y el link de Spilled Coffe..donde ¡Ya pueden votar por su fic favorito! las premiaciones estan geniales..¿votaran por el que más les guste? ..espero que sí ¡Estan cordialmente invitadas!

Muchos abrazos de oso y miles de besos!! **_Enichepi _** (lamento la extension de la nota T.T)


	19. Sin Culpas

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni Edward. Lo sé la vida es injusta más no eterna..sé que algún día Edward Cullen me pertenecerá y lo tendré esposado 24/7. En fin..oh sí..la historia es lo unico propio. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Culpable**

**Capitulo 18 "Sin Culpas"**

**POV Edward**

Sentí mis ojos pesados. Escuchaba a lo lejos un pitido incesante que resultaba realmente molesto. Pronto el sonido desapareció haciendo que inevitablemente quedara despierto más no orientado. Quería abrir los ojos y era como si me faltaran fuerzas.

_Mierda_...

Toda esta sensación se me parecía tan conocida, tanto que hasta un sentimiento de desesperación me inundó desde el fondo de mi pecho hasta mis extremidades.

De pronto un rostro ovalado me miraban a los lejos, vi como si fuera una nube de humo que se materializaba frente a mi y sus ojos color café me gritaban silenciosamente por ayuda, su pelo estaba enmarcado sobro sus hombros de un hermoso color chocolate.

Lo único que quería era ayudarla, pararme de aquí e ir en su auxilio pero simplemente las fuerzas no me alcanzaban. ¡Me sentía tan inútil!

Además ¿Quién era esta hermosa chica?

-Se esta moviendo, esta reaccionando – dijo alguien cerca de mí.

Fui consciente, recién ahí, de mis músculos, de donde estaban ubicados y de la fuerza necesaria para moverlos. Comencé practicando con los dedos de mis manos, apreté en puño y luego solté. Un tiron algo molesto me impidió seguir con mi experimento.

La persona que estaba a mi lado jadeó y pronto sentí como una mano rodeaba la mía.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! Despierta hijo, por favor - rogó desde el otro lado.

Lentamente le obedecí y abrí con dificultad mis párpados. Me pesaban, me sentía además aturdido por todo. La luz me cegó por un momento y me hizo consiente de que aparentemente era de noche.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté con la voz ronca, eso hizo que la garganta me doliera y sintiera una sed exuberante.

-Estás en el hospital hijo- me susurró una mujer de pelo castaño claro y ondulado.

_Mi madre_, reconocí. Esme. Un dolor punzante amenazó con dejarme fuera de juego por unos segundos.

-¿Qué…que pasó? – logré balbucear.

-¿Qué recuerdas? – me devolvió la pregunta.

Pero yo no tenia nada claro… todo era tan confuso.

Imágenes, colores, personas, sentimientos, emociones, gritos, dolor, desesperación…

_Bella_.

¿Bella?

¡¿Bella?!

¡¡¡BELLA!!!

Me levanté de manera abrupta de la cama quedando semi sentado. Sentí un gran tiron en mi antebrazo izquierdo y luego algo cálido correr por el mismo. Pero ¡Mierda! No me importaba… yo sólo quería… necesitaba saber…

-¿¡Bella?! ¡¡¿Dónde esta Bella?!! –

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no había pensando en ella?

Mi cabeza me dio una advertencia severa y me mando de vuelta a la cama, mis costillas me decían por otro lado lo incómodas que estaban, de seguro estaba con analgésicos potentes y por eso me sentía de un momento a otro tan débil.

-¡Dios! ¡Edward! Te has sacado la intravenosa… No debes levantarte tan abruptamente. Tus fracturas.- se lamentó mi madre apretando un botón cerca de mi cabecera.

Pronto llegaron unas enfermeras y un doctor a la sala.

-Solo dime como esta…- le pedí ya sin fuerzas aguantando los deseos de llorar de la frustración.

-Esta bien…fue dada de alta ayer. Ya debe estar por venir – se acercó mientras una de las enfermeras me colocaba una branula* nueva e inyectaba algo desde una jeringa a la vía– descansa…-

Y diciendo esto volví a negro. Maldita mor…fina….

.

.

.

De lejos escuchaba como murmullos revoloteaban a mi alrededor. Los escuchaba mas no podía reaccionar, quería decirles que estaba aquí…pero no podía. De pronto sentí como algo suave se posaba sobre mi piel. Mi cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó al contacto y sentí todos mis músculos prepararse para tocar… para tocarla.

-Ponte bien Edward, Por favor –

_Bella_ …

Y luego eso, el silencio me acompaño otra vez.

.

.

.

Desperté en la noche. Lo supe por que las luces estaban apagadas. La habitación se veía lúgubre así como mi estado de animo y mi estado general. No podía negar que me sentía mucho mejor que la primera vez que me desperté, pero aún así me costaba algo respirar. Haciendo memoria recordé los golpes en mi nariz y en las costillas, eso había suficiente para dejarme con problemas para respirar profundamente.

¡Maldito hijo de puta de James!

De pronto unas personas, unas enfermeras supuse, entraron algo asustadas a la habitación.

-Sr. Cullen no se agite por favor. Esta recién despertando, usted se encuentra en el hospital.-

No respondí tenía mi boca y labios secos.

-Relájese – me ordenó pasivamente. – duerma un rato más. Es temprano – dijo mientras observaba las bajadas de los sueros que estaban a mi costado. Luego de palmearme la cabeza suavemente se alejó no sin antes anotar algo en una tabla que estaba a los pies de mi cama.

Yo no quería dormir, no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Lo único que quería saber era como estaba Bella y que había pasado con James. Si estaba libre…con mis propias manos lo mataba.

¿Cómo se atrevió? Maldito.

Las imágenes de él bajándose sus pantalones con una Bella casi inconsciente en el piso por su golpe vinieron a mi cabeza dejándome con una angustia muy desagradable. Sentí como débilmente una lágrima solitaria humedecía mi mejilla.

Y luego...nuevamente los malditos sedantes hicieron su trabajo.

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

Entrando al hospital me encontré con Esme. Ella me abrazó a penas me vio. Ayer también había venido, era algo sagrado para mi venir a estar con Edward. Necesitaba verlo para respirar. Hoy Alice se había quedado en casa...Por petición de Esme.

Durante las horas de visitas; me enojaba muchísimo que fueran tan estrictos con eso, no dejaban estar después de las 9 de noche por más que fuera el hijo del neurocirujano, asi que por eso Carlisle y la propia Esme me obligaban a volver a casa. Si fuera por mi acamparía a fuera de la habitación de él.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan dolorosamente.

Cuando James nos había encontrado y había lastimado a Edward al grado de dejarlo inconsciente del dolor y a mi con un hematoma en mi mejilla, sentí que ese era el final. Mi final.

Más aún cuando todo se repetía sin nada que pudiera hacer. Sus palabras…fueron aún más dañinas. Haría que Edward presenciara todo su desquiciado acto…

Me estremecí mientras subíamos por el ascensor hacia el piso donde se encontraba él de tan solo rememorar todo.

Estaba dispuesta a morir, cuando en el piso miré a Edward desesperado, llorando, gritando por mi. Como hubiera querido decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaríamos bien, que fuera lo que fuese que James me hiciera nosotros estaríamos bien. Trate de bloquear mi miente esperando lo inevitable…nadie podría ayudarme ahora. Mi mente vagó y se perdió en la noche anterior cuando Edward y yo nos habíamos unido. Cuando habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez… era mi lugar feliz.

Luego no supe como unos brazos me cargaban gentilmente y otras voces se escuchaban. Abrí un poco mis ojos y vi a Charlie llorar junto a mi. Me quise alejar de él.

_Por tu culpa…_

-Tú culpa… - le había dicho lastimosamente en un susurro desgarrador mientras lloraba.

Luego de eso me había rehusado a volver a casa y los Cullen me habían aceptado gentilmente en la suya. No quería ver a mi padre…

¿Por qué no había confiado en mi palabra? La palabra de su hija…

Luego por Carlisle me enteré que James al momento de ser detenido –Por que ahora estaba pudriéndose en la cárcel – gritó a los cuatro vientos que se había tirado a mi Renné en la cara de Charlie y que había estado a punto de tirarse a su hija también.

Estoy segura que esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Llegamos al piso y rápidamente me adelante hacia la habitación privada donde sabía que estaba. Saludé al personal que estaba en la antesala común y luego entré sin que nadie pudiera impedírmelo a la habitación de Edward.

Me llevé un gran susto…

Edward no estaba en su cama, no había nadie en la habitación. La cama estaba desecha de forma ordenada, abierta para que alguien se recostara.

-¿Dónde…? – pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la mano. El doctor que lo atendía y que en ese momento estaba pasando a hacer su revisión diaria me miró y sonrió.

¿Cómo sonreía? ¡Mierda! ¡Que me diga donde esta¡ ¿Y si le paso algo malo? ¿Y si tuvo una complicación…o estaba…?

-Calma… esta en el baño – me indicó el cuartito del fondo de la habitación que tenia la luz prendida.

Me llevé una mano al pecho respirando con tranquilidad por primera vez.

-¿Esta bien? – le pregunté al doctor esperando tener buenas noticias.

A los segundos llegó Esme y el Médico nos llevó al pasillo unos momentos.

-Esta bien. Ha estado evolucionando de manera favorable y hasta le hemos disminuido la dosis de analgésicos. Ha estado inquieto y es por eso que hemos tenido que sedarlo con frecuencia para procurar que descanse. Si todo evoluciona como estos últimos días podremos de darle de alta mañana mismo –

Esme y yo sonreímos mirándonos. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y lo único que quería era que volviera. Lo peor de todo…era que no nos habíamos visto. Bueno yo había venido a penas me dieron de alta pero él siempre estaba dormido…sedado.

Esme y Alice me habían asegurado que él preguntaba por mi cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Pero no me dejaba tranquila, yo quería hablar con él, ver lo bien – en lo posible- que estaba y besarlo, acariciarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Por suerte James no me había tocado más allá del golpe en mi mejilla, que aún tenía resentida pero en perfectas condiciones. Si él…hubiera logrado su cometido, no sé con que cara miraría a Edward de nuevo.

Lo importante es que ambos estábamos bien, y estaríamos mejor. Juntos…siempre.

Y James estaría fuera de nuestras vidas, por lo menos sabía que de eso se encargaría Charlie. Su culpa no podía hacer menos.

Un sonido me hizo ponerme alerta. Una puerta abrirse y unos murmullos desde la habitación. Entré como si el alma se me fuera en eso y lo vi.

Después de casi una semana lo vi… con su pelo caramelo húmedo y yesos en su brazo y en una pierna.

Cuando nuestras miradas se unieron todo en mi mundo estuvo bien, en su lugar.

Su sonrisa fue lo que me hizo correr a su lado y abrazarlo. Escuche un leve gemido y me separé rápidamente.

Carlisle quien estaba a su lado –a quien ni siquiera había notado antes – rió con humor y se aseguró de colocar a Edward en su cama y acomodarlo. Yo solo lo seguí y en ni un solo momento despegamos nuestros ojos del otro.

Cuando estuvo ya listo me acerqué y tomé su mano entre las mías. Acerque mis labios a su frente depositando un beso. Lo sentí suspirar y yo sonreí.

¡Oh sí, estaba en la gloria!

-Saldré un momento para hablar con el Doctor Green – avisó Carlisle antes de dejarnos solos.

Solo ahí pude notar las vendas que cubrían su pecho. ¡Había sido una completa idiota al lanzarme a abrazarlo!

-Bella – suspiró - ¿Estas bien? –

-Claro que lo estoy – extendí mi mano y le retiré unos mechones aún mojados de su mejilla – Todo esta bien Edward. Preocúpate por recuperarte y salir de aquí –

-No te hizo …nada ¿verdad? – pude notar la dificultad con la que dijo esa frase. Aun sufría…

-No, no alcanzó. Carlisle y los policías llegaron a tiempo –

-Me alegro tanto… No sabes lo angustiado que estaba de tan solo pensar que no pude…-

-Edward. No te culpes. Todo esta bien ahora…estamos bien y juntos –

Sonrió y una expresión de armonía y tranquilidad cruzó por su semblante.

No podía decirle lo asustada que estuve todo estos días, no podía decirle lo aterrada que estaba en ese momento y lo preocupada que estaba por él. Tenía que ser fuerte y apoyarlo…

Él siempre había estado ahí para mi, él siempre me había salvado… ahora era mi turno.

-Si te portas bien puede que mañana te den de alta y podrás irte a casa – le dije sentándome cerca de la cama sin soltar su mano. Nuestros dedos jugaban y era la sensación más hermosa del planeta.

-Me he portado bien y ya me siento mejor- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Yo sé que sí.-

-¿Bella? –

-¿Sí? – respondí.

-Dame un beso. Si no estuviera con estos yesos a penas te hubiera visto me habría lanzado a tus labios –

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me levanté colocando ambas manos como soporte a los lados de su cama e inclinándome hacia él. Con su mano libre del yeso –pero con esas cosas que le ponen para pasar suero – acarició mi mejilla mirándome con adoración antes de unir nuestros labios.

Sentir sus labios rozar y moverse contra los míos fue lo mejor de la semana, indudablemente. Era como sentirme viva de nuevo, como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo y se anclara con allí con su toque.

-Te amo Bella y lamento tanto no haberte protegido –

-Silencio – le ordené – me protegiste Edward, siempre lo haces – le aseguré volviendo a unir nuestros labios en una danza única.

Era cierto. De un modo u otro Edward siempre me protegía, con su amor, con su fortaleza, con su sonrisa, con sus caricias…son solo existir.

.

Luego de dos días más en el Hospital Central de Forks, Edward fue dado de alta con reposo en casa. Seguimos las indicaciones al pie de la letra y yo me encargué de sus cuidados. Luego del primer mes le retiraron los yesos, habían soldado perfectamente y eso no podía dejarme mas feliz. Hasta había saltado a sus brazos libres de molestias y me había ganado un reto de Alice por ser tan inconsciente con su hermano. Por que sí, Alice ahora era legalmente una Cullen. Ella y Jasper -además- eran una feliz pareja y estaba muy contenta por ellos. Habían pasado por malos momentos estas semanas cuando Alice le había contado todo. Ella, aún con el miedo a ser rechazada se alejó de él... pero como Jasper era un caballero con armadura de oro vino y se instalo fuera de la habitación de ella a esperar que saliera y pudieran hablar.

Sus palabras "No te dejare ir por tu pasado. Te lo dije y te lo repito; Te amo por quien eres ahora..."

Sí, fue hermoso. Edward y yo luego de escuchar eso le dimos su espacio.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirnos para irnos a la Universidad todos estaban triste en especial Esme quien lloraba porque sus cuatro hijos –sí, yo también contaba como uno y Jasper también – la dejaban sola en Forks. Me sorprendió ver a mi padre en el aeropuerto, pero no le negué el saludo ni la despedida. Nunca lo haría…

-Bella – me dijo y yo fui a su encuentro -¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Debí creerte…pero las cosas que se decían del muchacho Cullen…me deje llevar por ellas –

-Aprende de tus errores papá y no los vuelvas a cometer –

Me extendió la mano con un sobre sellado y me abrazó. Me besó antes de desearme un buen viaje y que lo llamará cuando estuviera lista para ello.

-Lo estaré esperando pacientemente – me repitió antes de girar y salir del aeropuerto.

Unos brazos me apresaron cuando miraba partir a mi padre. Edward me sostenía como siempre y yo me dejaba rodear por su calidez y apoyo.

-Todo estará bien – me susurró.

Lentamente me gire y él me guió donde se estaban despidiendo. Emmet y Rose también estaban ahí. Habían llegado hace poco. Guardé el sobre en mi cartera y estando ahí lo abrí escondidas de todos.

Era dinero…mucho dinero. Cerré los ojos y me hice la fuerte para no llorar.

El dinero no compra una conciencia tranquila, papá.

Una nota al interior de sobre me llamo la atención.

"_Déjame ayudarte en algo, acepta este dinero. Sé que no me perdonaras tan fácil y lo entiendo. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sé feliz Bella."_

_-Es hora de partir – Edward tomó mi mano con seguridad y me arrastró a la sala de embarque._

Me despedí efusivamente de todos y prometimos llamar a penas llegáramos Ya en el avión, mi novio tomó mi mano y la llevo a sus labios.

-¿Estas bien? –

-Perfectamente – le contesté sonriendo.

-Bella…- intentó reprenderme pero no lo logró.

-En serio…solo estoy algo pensativa –

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

-Viviremos juntos – me recordó. No pude evitar sonreír pícaramente y sonrojarme.

Obviamente él lo notó.

Edward se estaba acercando hacía mi con intenciones poco honorables…lo sabía y no podía estar mas dispuesta a rendirme ante ellas, pero me haría la difícil solo para picarlo.

Me moví evitando el beso. Él rezongó y luego lo intento de nuevo.

-Amor…¿Puedes dejar de moverte? – me dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi nuca y acercándome a él.

-Lo pensaré –

-Demasiado tarde –me respondió uniendo nuestros labios es un beso largo y lento.

El mundo desapareció a mi alrededor. Olvidé que estábamos a metros de altura y con personas posiblemente mirándonos a nosotros y no a la película que trasmitían.

Pero no me importó.

Yo le pertenecía antes aún sin recuerdos. Aún cuando lo había olvidado todo de él…era suya. Y ahora...también lo era.

¿Puedes detenerte por cometer errores, actuar bien o mal? No ¿Puedes obviar las consecuencias de tus actos? No, todos tienen repercusiones.

Pero hay que tener en cuenta que no todas las cosas que suceden están en tus manos… no siempre es nuestra _culpa _y no tenemos porque castigarnos por eso.

Lo había aprendido, al final.

Por fin podía decir, pensar y desear…_que las cosas buenas eran para mi si Edward estaba a mi lado._

Sin culpas de por medio.

Todo estaría bien.

.

.

. **FIN**

.

* * *

**NDLA**: *eni emocionada y sorbiendose la nariz* No puedo creer que termine otro fic largo...( Hasta el momento el más largo que he hecho :O) Aprovechó para agradecer a todas por sus alert, reviews y buenas vibras. Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado y que me hagan saber su opinion mediante un review. Las quiero..ademas porque este fic..lo empecé hace más o menos 6 meses atrás y ha estado comnigo en momentos feos XD..simplemente un día me senté y lo comence sin saber a donde terminaría. Luego la historia siguio su curso natural...

Por eso les agradesco...por leerla ^^.

Me olvide de decir que no pude evitar poner en practica un poco de mis conocimientos en clinica haha fue inevitable! perdon por eso hahaha

_*Branula_: Via venosa por donde se administran todo tipo de sueros o medicamentos al fluido sanguineo. Se suelen poner habitualmente en los antebrazos o dorso de la mano. Aunque tambien se pueden poner en los pies (cuando no hay accesos venosos disponibles en los brazos)... otra vez me emociones. perdon! XD

Ya..me dejo de sentimentalismos. xD ¿Les gusto? Como dije..quiero hacer un epilogo... ¿Nos leemos en los review?

PD: Aprovecho el finde semana largo para escrbir sin cargo de conciencia! haha el lunes empiezo en Urgencias . y estoy nerviosa por lo que tengo que estudiar mucho. XD pero escribir es una escape para mi hahaha .

Abrazos de oso

_**Enichepi**_

.

.


	20. Epilogo

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la historia (c)

Final... the end...prometí no llorar...

Fic dedicado a cada una de ustedes que lo siguio hasta el final...gracias ^^

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_._

_._

_._

**POV Edward.**

Tomé mis llaves que estaban en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Me demoré intencionalmente en encontrarlas por la desesperación de retrasar lo que más se pudiera mi llegada. No es que no me gustara estar en casa, es que sencillamente no era un buen momento ahora.

De los casi 2 años que llevaba casado – más los 8 de relación -con Bella… jamás habíamos tenido una pelea que durara tanto. ¡Y todo comenzó por proponer unas vacaciones! ¡Dios! Pensé que luego del día que me hizo la ley del hielo, a la mañana siguiente sería como si nada hubiera pasado pero no…ignoró mis intentos de hacer las paces, es decir no dejo que la abrazara para dormir como siempre. Y aunque pareciera infantil de mi parte –con 28 años se supone que era un adulto responsable– dejaría que se le pasara el berrinche.

Suspiré, amaba a Bella, eso nadie lo podía negar y sabía que ella me amaba también.

Y para agrandar todo, ahora mi querida esposa conoció a mi nueva secretaria. Un chica bastante eficiente pero algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Ligera de ropa? No sé que tenía Bella en la cabeza que no entendía que yo la amaba y nadie me dejaba tan embobado como ella cuando se ponía uno de esos conjuntos azules de _Victoria's Secret_ que tan bien se ajustaban al cuerpo contorneado que había ganado con el tiempo. ¡Incluso cuando usaba una de mis sudaderas de la universidad se veía endemoniadamente sexy!

Les juro que no podía entender la inseguridad que Bella tenía este último tiempo más acentuada que antes.

Cuando nos casamos, nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer fue mágica. No es que no hayamos hecho el amor antes de eso pero simplemente esa vez fue especial porque nos pertenecíamos de todas las formas posibles… sin embargo ese día cuando la desvestí con delicadeza ella intento taparse.

_-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté divertido y plantando besos en su cuello hasta llegar a la base de su busto – No te escondas – le exigí despegando sus manos de sus cumbres._

_Ella solo respondió con un sonrojo y yo con un beso húmedo sobre su piel receptiva._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo… su inseguridad me parecía tierna pero ahora, esta llegaba a extremos insospechados.

Incluso para tratar de arreglar algo le había "aconsejado" a mi secretaria que se vistiera de manera profesional o sino se tendría que buscar otro puesto. Cosa que al día siguiente no respeto por lo que tuve que buscar otra secretaria…¡Todo esto ya me estaba superando! Los únicos que no habían salido afectados con mi estado de ánimo irritable habían sido mis pacientitos.

Giré la llave y suspiré antes de entrar. No estaba asustado de mi esposa, solo… estaba cansado de los 3 días de esta estúpida pelea. Dejé mi maletín en la entrada luego de quitarme mi chaqueta. No vestía tan formalmente como debería hacerlo un Doctor, pero tenía un estilo que no desecharía por tener más grados académicos. Especialmente ahora que estaba haciendo una especialización en Cardiocirugía infantil, luego de salir de la facultad de medicina. Ni siquiera me había retirado mi piercing en la lengua que me había hecho en la universidad y que tanto adoraba mi esposa.

Recordé que a Bella le gustaba como vestía, decía que me "siempre me veía guapo"… no sabía si ahora le seguía gustando.

Como siempre recorrí la parte baja de la casa buscándola, solo para saber donde estaba y saludarla con un impersonal "Buenas Tardes". Echaba muchísimo de menos el beso de bienvenida y su sonrisa radiante.

Bella trabaja en casa editando artículos para el periódico local y también escribía crónicas para importantes columnas nacionales. Además estaba haciendo una investigación para la Universidad local. Siempre que llegaba a casa la encontraba frente a su laptop, sentada en el piso de la sala con sus lentes de lectura a media nariz y una taza de té en sus manos.

Era la misma visión que recordaba cuando estábamos en la universidad e iba a su departamento que estaba a dos puertas del mío, solo que ahora Bella era toda una sexy mujer. Alice siempre nos daba algo de intimidad y yo la aprovechaba para pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ella. Tenía llave de su departamento así que entraba y me dirigía de inmediato a la pequeña sala para encontrarla en la misma posición que siempre la encontraba ahora cuando llegaba a mi hogar. Pero en vez de su laptop, antes tenía muchos libros desplegados por el piso.

Estos últimos días habían sido algo diferentes por la maldita pelea…antes también me agachaba a su altura y la besaba como saludo, haciendo que riera graciosamente sobre mis labios.

Recordé la última vez que lo había hecho.

_La vi en su habitual puesto en el suelo sobre la mullida alfombra, frente a su laptop pareciendo algo abatida. Cansada, me retracté. Últimamente había estado durmiendo más y agotándose mucho más rápido. _

_Me dirigí a su lado. Bella pareció no percatarse de mi hasta que tomé su rostro he hice que me mirara. Sus ojos me examinaron con cautela y los cerró con expresión culpable. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me acerqué y estampé mis labios en los de ella haciendo que el movimiento sincronizado de nuestros labios nos diera la sensación de estar en casa._

_-Hola amor ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunté separándome y quedando sentado a su altura. La ventaja de usar pantalones cómodos y una camisa de algodón bajo una camisa de vestir media abierta._

_-Sí – respondió bajando la mirada y empezando a jugar con las hebras de la alfombra. – Solo estoy algo cansada – aseguró levantando el rostro y tratando de sonreír._

_Levanté mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, logrando que Bella acercara su cabeza hacia mi mano._

_-¿Has tenido un buen día? – preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la caricia._

_Me pregunté que demonios le pasaba. Estaba muy extraña. Desde hace una semana, notaba su mirada perdida y su desgano de hacer las cosas. Incluso se había desmayado una vez. Necesitaba saber que le pasaba para poder ayudarla, no soportaría estar otra vez de espectador de sus problemas…no otra vez. Me había quedado en las sombras cuando me olvidó debido al trauma de su caída y su experiencia con su maldito primo, pero ya no lo haría de nuevo. Era su esposo y estábamos juntos antes todo._

_Y lo más importante la amaba demasiado como para dejar que se derrumbara frente a mis ojos._

_-Bella ¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraña…háblame, cuéntame que tienes –_

_Ella solo negó y se acercó colocándose de rodillas frente a mí y besándome de forma que ella quedaba en una posición que la hacía ver más alta de yo._

_-No es nada. Te lo aseguro, ya te dije solo cansancio –_

_-Entonces vayámonos de vacaciones – le propuse con una sonrisa expectante._

Y ese fue el inicio de toda esta mierda. ¡Aún no entendía que había hecho mal! Además extrañamente su humor cambio como si hubiera apretado un interruptor a "modo enojada".

-¿Bella? – llamé pero no hubo respuesta.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, por muy enojados que estábamos siempre nos decíamos un Buenas tardes, noches o mañana, así que me asusté de no encontrarla ni de recibir respuesta. Entré a nuestra habitación y escuché unos sonidos desde la puerta del baño. Fui con lentitud y me asomé por ella para encontrarme con Bella arrodillada frente al retrete devolviendo todo.

-¡Bella! – dije algo alarmado. Soy médico es verdad, pero eso no impide que me preocupe a morir por las personas que amo cuando están enfermas.

Me agaché a su altura y tomé su cabello que se colaba por su rostro sudoroso, con mi otra mano acaricie su espalda frotando suavemente.

-Bella amor ¿estas bien? – Susurré pero ella no me miró sino que giró su rostro en dirección contraria – Bella dime que tienes - le casi ordené preso de mi inminente enojo.

-Se supone que no llegarías tan temprano, no deberías haber visto esto – respondió levantándose aún sin mirarme, limpiando su rostro con la toalla de mano y sus boca con su cepillo de dientes. Por su tono de voz noté que estaba aguantando los sollozos.

La tomé de los brazos y le levanté no siendo muy amoroso que digamos. La llevé y la acomodé en nuestra cama de modo que nos miráramos.

-No seas tan terca ¡Dime que rayos te sucede! Me tienes preocupado y cabreado con toda esta estúpida pelea –

-No es nada –

-Me has dicho lo mismo todas las malditas veces que te lo he preguntado –

-Es la verdad, no es nada malo –

-Vomitar y desmayarse no es algo que se pueda denominar bueno – gruñí.

-Déjame tranquila – hizo el intento de levantarse pero no se lo permití.

-Jamás te dejaré tranquila, sabes que te amo y me preocupas – la tomé de la mano y abrí el armario en busca de un abrigo para ella.

Cuando lo encontré lo tomé en mi mano libre y la arrastré conmigo para el primer piso tomándola de la cintura y su baja espalda.

-¿Qué haces? – me preguntó cuando tomaba mi chaqueta, mis llaves y abría la puerta para salir.

-Iremos al hospital ahora mismo, te harán exámenes de sangre y descartaremos una anemia, una infección estomacal o ¡cualquier cosa!… –

-No, Edward por favor. No – me rogó deteniéndose en la entrada. No me detuve antes su petición sino que me paralice al verla llorar desesperadamente. Y más deplorable me sentí al entender que yo había sido el causante de su llanto.

-Bella, cariño – odiaba verla llorar.

Cerré la puerta y la abracé con fuerza haciendo que nuestros cuerpos llegaran juntos al piso donde nos quedamos un rato. Ella tratando de controlar sus sollozos y yo apretándola con fuerza a mi cuerpo y dejándole besos en su cabello.

-Lo siento tanto Edward – me dijo entre hipidos.

-Yo también lo siento mi vida. Odio pelear contigo pero esta vez no tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho mal y me estas preocupando en serio – levanté su rostro notando sus ojos hinchados, húmedos y rojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios secos pero aún así irresistibles.

Aún en el piso medio sentados, medio hincados Bella acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho inhalando mi aroma y haciendo que me estremeciera por la sensación.

**POV Bella**

.

.

.

Me inundé de su aroma tan varonil y característico. Siempre me tranquilizaba y me hacia estar en paz. Esta no fue la excepción ¿Por qué lo había alejado?

-Estoy embarazada – le anuncié aún con mi rostro en su pecho. No quería mirarlo.

Le había fallado. Ambos habíamos tenido aquella conversación hace unos meses y habíamos acordado que nos cuidaríamos para evitarlo y así poder realizar nuestros proyectos. No era que no quisiéramos tener hijos es solo que creíamos que no era el momento. Yo quería concentrarme en mis trabajos de investigación y Edward estaba entrando a su especialización. Además queríamos disfrutar un tiempo más nuestro matrimonio.

Y yo iba y me quedaba embarazada justo cuando habíamos decidido esperar un poco.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó mirándome intensamente. Levantó mi rostro y fijó su mirada en mi. Yo cerré mis ojos, no quería ver su mirada de reproche. Había estado tan sensible, tan llorona y tan irritable últimamente, que no sabia que rayos podría hacerme explotar en llanto o en rabia.

-Lo siento, Edward. Sé que habíamos hablado de esperar un tiempo. Ambos estamos con las manos llenas y yo…yo… no sé como pasó –

La risa de Edward me descolocó. Hizo que me sintiera herida y lo alejé de un manotazo haciendo que casi cayéramos al piso de nuevo.

-Amor…yo creo saber como fue que pasó – tomó mi rostro y me besó lentamente.

Hizo que su lengua chocara con mis labios y yo los abrí dándole el acceso que jamás le negaba. Pronto nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar y ese roce tan característicos de ellas combinado con la suave y fresca sensación de su piercing en mi lengua lo hacia siempre…siempre todo más excitante. Amaba su piercing y lo amaba a él por no sacárselo a pesar de los años.

Incluso ahora con esa madurez tan suya se veía condenadamente sexy. ¡Mierda! Ya estaba empapada.

Como pude logré que mis dientes tomaran el aro de la lengua y lo arrastraran un poco. Logrando un gemido bastante ronco de él. Sabía que le gustaba eso.

Luego de un rato juntamos nuestras frentes descansando por la falta de oxigeno.

Había olvidado por completo el porque estaba tan asustada antes y todo ese temor y esa incertidumbre volvió como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba tan voluble últimamente.

- Así que…¿vamos a ser padres? – preguntó sacándome de mis fantasías.

Por un momento creí que se enfadaría pero no parecía enojado.

-¿No estas enfadado? –

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – me preguntó de vuelta con una mirada incrédula.

-Lo habíamos hablado y yo…-

-Siempre culpándote ¿no es así? – dijo acariciando mi vientre aún plano, acompañé su mano con la mía y él me sonrió hermosamente – Si existe un culpable creo que ese soy yo…o ambos. No creas que has quedado embarazada sola. Contribuí su buen poco ¿no?-

Me reí y él me acompañó. Nos levantamos y él dejo nuestros abrigos colgados en el perchero. Luego me guió a la sala y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones. En ningún momento me soltó la mano e hizo que me sentara en su regazo. Juntamos nuestras narices en un gesto de cariño.

-Bella, no te preocupes. Saldremos adelante… no importa si llego agotado del hospital, ustedes son mi familia y siempre tendré tiempo para ti y para él o ella – aseguró colocando una mano en mi abdomen - Además tú trabajas en casa… -

-Es cierto – respondí besándolo rápidamente y sintiendo un poco lo que la anterior sesión de besos había provocado en él – Lo siento Edward, no sé que me pasa últimamente. Yo no quería pelear contigo pero … mis emociones están ..extrañas. Y también tenia tanto miedo de decírtelo…-

-Amor…solo estas embarazada y las hormonas te juegan malas pasadas –

Volví a besarlo sintiéndome ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Hace mucho días que no estábamos juntos y ya lo extrañaba. Logré colocarme a horcadas de él en el sillón y no puso resistencia al cambio.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste? – me preguntó mientras lo besaba en su quijada…tan cuadrada, tan sexy…tan mía.

-Hace tres semanas más o menos. Me hice un test y luego fui al ginecólogo –

-Bella…- me dijo triste.

-¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté dudosa.

-Me hubiera gustado acompañarte a tu primer control…- respondió haciendo un puchero encantador y comestible.

-En una semana más tengo el siguiente – le aseguré con una sonrisa. – Además ese solo era de confirmación no era control…control – dije para que no se sintiera tan mal. Jamás pensé que se entusiasmaría tanto con esto. yo creía …

-¿Qué será? – preguntó mientras cambiaba nuestras posiciones y me dejaba bajo su cuerpo en el sillón. Solté una risita ante su movimiento -¿Niño? ¿Niña? Quiero una Pequeña igual a ti corriendo por la casa – susurró besando mis labios con devoción…sentimiento que yo respondí totalmente gustosa.

Me había preocupado de estúpida. Siempre tenía la necesidad de culparme por algo ¿verdad? Patético. ¿Cuándo aprendería?

-No importa lo que sea…porque es nuestro. Eso es lo único que me importa –

-Mmmm – fue lo único que me respondió cuando empezó a darme caricias más íntimas.- Te amo Bella, jamás vuelvas a ocultarme nada – siguió con sus besos hacía el sur hasta llegar a mi abdomen ya desnudo – Y a ti pequeñin… también te amo – besó el lugar produciéndome cosquillas.

-Me encantan las reconciliaciones – afirmé mientras retiraba mi ropa interior.

-Es lo único bueno de las peleas – contestó desde allá abajo antes de besarme…como tanto me gustaba.

-Por cierto, antes que pasemos a algo más interesante – dijo mientras acariciaba la parte interior de mis muslos.- despedí a mi secretaria –

No le pude responder, la respuesta que había pensado quedo en el olvido cuando su lengua toco la piel sensible de mi sexo con sus besos.

Con Edward siempre todo estaría bien…Todo.

Solo tenía que confiar en eso.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: ¡Gracias! Espero les haya gustado ...costo que saliera no se porque.....Bella no cambia ¿eh? y no podía dejar afuera el piercing :baba: XD hahahaah

Gracias por todos sus Review, sus alert en todos los aspectos.. y por acompañarme en esta historia. Cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo ¿verdad? ^^

_**Enichepi**_


End file.
